Ultimate Ally
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Clu hates the Users. But would that stop him from becoming allies with one, if it suited his purpose? Alex, a friend and employee of Kevin Flynn, will find out. CLU 2.0/OC/others Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Clu has found a User who took a wrong turn, and was found wandering the Grid.**

**Can the ultimate program be allies with one of the hated Users?**

**I've incorporated lines and references from the original Tron. See if you can spot them. I tip my helmet to the film's writers. And to the writer's of Tron Legacy, as I borrowed some of their lines as well.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 1**

Alex found herself in a street. Darkness surrounded her, making her unsure of where she was. The nearby buildings looked normal enough, but off in the distance, lightning penetrated the darkness, lending an eeriness to the entire area. "Either I've been drinking and I'm very drunk, or I'm having the strangest dream ever." She proceeded on down the street, until she was intercepted by a trio of men, all dressed in black skin-tight suits of some kind. One took hold of her arm tightly, dragging her behind the other two as they headed down the empty street. A bright light overhead illuminated the darkness around them.

"Stand here, program," one of the men told her.

Alex looked up to see the source of the light. A vehicle hovered above them, as an odd thrumming filled the air. They suddenly began to rise into the sky on some type of platform that was heading right up into the belly of the beast. Was she being abducted by aliens? Alex glanced around her, noticing other people obviously being held against their will. Her military training had taught her the signs to look for. These people were afraid.

One of the men in black moved down the line of captives, saying something to each that Alex could not hear. When he reached her, she let herself slump and lowered her head, as if intimidated. When she saw him grin malevolently, Alex reached out and grabbed her jailer, throwing him toward a large window. It cracked under his weight, and he flew out and down. Another guard came toward Alex, his weapon poised. She tried to grab the end of it, but felt a shock that not only surprised her, but hurt like hell. She bent over in pain, as she felt herself grabbed from behind and forced back into her holding unit. Now she couldn't move at all.

A guard stood in front of her, his face inches away from hers. "It's the Games for you, program."

Alex didn't know what he was talking about. She had no choice but to wait, for whatever was going to happen.

When the vehicle landed near a complex of buildings, Alex and the rest of the captives were led off and into a structure unlike any she had ever seen. She was placed in an empty room, empty until she found herself surrounded by a bevy of women in white. They sliced off her clothing, which was replaced with a skin tight suit that literally formed itself to her body. Alex stood transfixed, unable to say or do anything. This wasn't happening. It had to be a drunken hallucination or a bad dream. That was the only explanation.

A disembodied voice echoed through the room. "Attention, program."

There was that word again.

"You will receive an identity disk. Everything you learn or do will be imprinted on this disk. If you lose your disk, or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution."

She felt the woman push something onto her back. Instantly, Alex felt an energy surge course through her. But she was quickly losing her temper. "I'm not a program." She spun around as she yelled aloud. "I'm not a program!"

And someone heard her announcement. Two guards came into the room. "Come this way," one ordered, as the women in white disappeared into wall units Alex hadn't noticed before.

"Where are you taking me? I want to know, dammit!" Alex demanded.

"You're going to see the man in charge," one guard said, his voice harsh.

The Black Guard led the young woman down the corridor, their weapons ever ready to prevent escape. Alex felt trepidation at her current situation, but she could defend herself if necessary, having martial arts training, and 6 years military experience, including a tour of duty in the Middle East. It wasn't like she was afraid, but she hated not knowing what was going on. One moment, she was at the terminal she used on the sly at ENCOM, the next moment, she was...here. But where was here?

The guards indicated for her to stand before a set of double doors. One guard pressed a small pad at the side, and waited. The doors slid open with a quiet whoosh, and Alex found herself shoved none too gently into a large room.

She stood facing the back of a tall figure dressed in robes that were...lit? She blinked a few times, and decided she wasn't seeing things. She used her peripheral vision to see that her companions were behind her, watching for any attempt to get away, no doubt. So she waited. The figure turned and faced Alex. She gasped. "Flynn?" She smiled, and walked towards him. "Am I glad to see you," she started to say, but she never finished the sentence. Something in his eyes told her... "You're not Kevin Flynn." She not only stopped, but took two steps backwards.

"You're exactly right," he responded. "I'm not the Creator."

"So who are you, and where am I?"

He came closer to her, but this time she stood her ground, thinking it better to show no fear. "I am Clu, Administrative Control Program. And you're...my guest." He turned toward the large picture window, sweeping his arm out. "This is the Grid. Magnificent, isn't it?"

"Grid? I don't understand." Alex's mind raced, picking up on words she'd heard so far. Creator. Grid. Program. It began to click, her memory filling in answers that led to more questions. "Oh my God, he did it. Flynn really did it," she whispered. She noticed Clu giving her a curious look. "We had a bout one night, and he told me about a visit he'd made to a computer world filled with programs who looked and acted just like people. He was so determined to go back. I chalked it up to drunken ranting. But he really did it." She watched both Clu and her guards warily as she went over to the window, surveying the dark landscape. "Could use some more light," she remarked casually. She turned back toward Clu. "So you're a program. Flynn wrote you."

"I'm greater than any program," he said, that infuriating grin still on his doppelganger face. "And you're a User," he added, disdain in his voice.

"If by that, you mean I write programs, yes, I do. I work for Flynn at ENCOM. But I never imagined ...all this." Caution and self-preservation took over. "What do you plan to do with me?" The Games, she had heard the guard say. And she had obviously been prepped for something. What was involved in these games? The fear in the eyes of the "programs" she'd been held with indicated they weren't going to be a cakewalk.

"I haven't decided yet," Clu answered, as he carefully walked around Alex. "What is your designation?"

It took her a moment to comprehend his question, then she answered, "Alexandra Kincaid. I go by Alex." She said nothing more, deciding to let him control the conversation. She felt as if she were on parade, the way he was inspecting her. As a user, would she fail in his judgement of her? What would she think, if she had met God, and he didn't measure up?

"You will remain my guest, Alexandra Kincaid. My Black Guard will take you to your quarters. I remind you, you will be watched at all times," he warned, then walked over to the window, his back now to her. "I'll call for you later," Clu said, not even bothering to look at her.

Feeling summarily dismissed, Alex stepped back, letting the Black Guard, as he called them, lead her away. Going down the same corridor, they brought her to a pair of doors that opened when one guard pressed the pad. This one looked different than the other. Alex assumed these "guest" quarters would be locked from the outside. She went in, and instantly heard a low sharp hum. Pushing on the doors, she discovered she was right. They wouldn't open.

Taking in her surroundings, Alex noticed furniture similar to what the human world had. There was a bed, several chairs that sat around a table, and a large window overlooking the strange city she'd happened upon, however unknowingly. She sat on the edge of the bed, her elbows resting on her thighs as she buried her face in her hands. She exhaled deeply. _Now what do we do, Kincaid,_ she asked herself. _Think._ She stood suddenly. Of course, it was obvious. She had to find Flynn. If he was even here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex faces her captor with as much inner strength as she can muster. **

**But what do you say to a program who thinks he's a god?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 2**

Alex stared out of the window for...she didn't know how long, since she didn't seem to sense the passage of time anymore. With no sun, she had no frame of reference as to how many hours had passed. Maybe they had no "hours" here. But the landscape below was almost hypnotic. Buildings, streets, they looked similar to real world buildings and streets. The darkness was something she didn't like. Lightning would appear in the distance, but provided only seconds of brightness before dissipating. Finally, she moved away from the window and lay down on the bed. She was surprised to find herself alert, not tired at all. And in the time she had been here, she wasn't particularly hungry either. Perhaps being in this place meant being changed, and immune to normal human functions.

_Keep alert, Kincaid. Don't let your guard down for a minute!_ she told herself. Still...

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. Resting for a bit did feel good, and the bed was more comfortable than she'd expected. Apparently, Flynn had created what he knew, and it was now a part of this world. How she would love to talk with him about all of this. As a fellow programmer, she was fascinated by the close approximation to real world detail. Her mind went to future applications, but surely here was a treasure trove of possibilities. Flynn must have seen that too.

Alex was jostled from her reverie by the doors opening. Two guards entered without prelude.

"Get up, program. His Excellency wants to see you."

"How many times do I have to tell you...oh, never mind, bit brain. Take me to his lordship," Alex said, her voice dripping sarcasm. She figured it would go completely over their heads anyway.

The trio stood once more before the pair of doors that led to Clu's throne room. In referencing information about his Creator's world, Clu saw himself a leader akin to emperors of that place. They ruled with iron fists over life and death, and without mercy. But he would make no mistakes, as they had done. All imperfection would be destroyed. He hadn't decided if he should put the User in the games or not. Perhaps there was a better use for her. He could acquire her knowledge of his Creator's world to prepare for a future invasion. He had calculated his search to perfect this world was not enough. Why not enter the other realm. Then the User's world would be his to perfect to his exacting specifications. Users and non-Users alike would answer only to him.

Clu waited for the User to be brought to him. He would talk with her, feel her out, and get the data he wanted. When she finally arrived, he took a mere second to analyze her before calculating his decision was the best for now. "Come in." To the guards, he said, "Wait outside. I'll call if I need you."

Without hesitation, they left, closing the doors behind them.

"Sit...please," Clu told Alex, it being more an order then a request, even with the unnecessary courtesy.

Alex peered at her captor, and went to sit on a sofa that faced the window. She glanced ever so slightly to her left, sensing him behind her. Her extensive training brought up automatic responses to things around her. She didn't think he would hurt her. He could have done that earlier. So she waited to see what would happen. "I don't really like being stared at like some prize pig."

Clu laughed. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with many of your idioms, but I recognize the tone. My apologies," he said, giving her a small bow. He sat on the sofa next to her, taken aback by her immediate shifting away from him. He knew it wasn't out of fear but rather, giving herself the room she would need to defend herself. "I won't hurt you, User."

"The name is Alex! I'm really tired of being referred to as 'program' or 'user'.

"You're right. My programming indicates I'm not behaving like the proper host." He rose, and going to small table, did something Alex couldn't see. When he turned back, she saw he held two glasses in his hands. He handed her one. She looked at it suspiciously. "Here, take whichever you prefer. Again, I'm not going to hurt you...Alex."

She reached for the glass in his left hand and sniffed it. Peering at the glass, she saw the liquid within seemed to possess a glow. She sipped it carefully, and felt an immediate energy spike. She swallowed more, enjoying the rush of power inside her. What was this stuff?

"Energy," Clu replied as if he had read her mind. "From a pure source. It will strengthen you. I don't want you weak, since I may have a use for you."

Alex's head jerked up at hearing his words. What was he planning for her? At least, she wasn't destined for the games, not just yet anyway.

"Where is Flynn?" Alex figured he wasn't near here, since there can only be one ruler in any autocratic society, and she felt Clu was not one to allow a competitor interfere with his plans.

"He's here, on the Grid. I haven't located him, but I will. When I do..."

Alex stood, interrupting him. "The press made a big hullabaloo about his absence, allowing the Board of Directors to take control of ENCOM. You may not want him here, but we need him back home."

Clu moved to within inches of Alex, taking the glass from her hand. He looked down at her, noticing that she didn't flinch. "As long as the Creator lives, my plan will never be brought to fruition. I must find him!" He threw the glass against a wall, which shattered the glass into a thousand tiny cubes.

Alex would have stepped back, but the sofa behind her blocked her movement. _Keep cool, girl_, she thought, trying to calm herself. _Show no fear._ Instead she sat back down on the sofa.

Crossing her legs Indian style, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She sensed she was being watched by her captor. Looking up at Clu, she stated, "You think because you were made in the image of the Creator, you ARE the Creator. So now you take complete and utter control of the Grid. I believe power has gone to your head, Clu. It's a very human affectation, really."

"I do what's right for the Grid. It must be perfect if it's to be strong. The Creator promised the plan for perfection would be carried out. I will carry out the plan in his absence."

Alex rose from the couch, going to the window. Her eyes drank in the immenseness of the world she saw. What if there were more she couldn't see. Until she found Flynn or a way to get home, she had to adapt. And if that adaptation was more pleasant than the alternative... She faced her captor. "What would my role be in this megalomania empire of yours?" She couldn't get over how much like Flynn Clu appeared. Yet, this one had a streak of cruelty she knew Flynn never possessed. He was playful, sometimes irresponsible, but never cruel.

"That depends on your actions, Alex. A User's knowledge could be of help to the plan. Of course, watching a User's abilities in the games would be of interest too." Clu searched her face for an indication of her feelings. From his experience with his Creator, he knew Users placed much importance on their feelings, making their decisions based on them over logic.

Alex recognized the threat, so she knew how she had to proceed, if she wanted to live. Until she knew exactly what the games involved, she would try to steer clear of them Trying to project a confidence she wasn't sure she had, she asked, "What do you want of me, Clu?"

"Would you follow me?" he asked, waiting for her answer with a decisive action, if the answer wasn't what he wanted to hear.

So there it was. He needed her, but for what, she had no idea. Alex was in no hurry to swear allegiance to this...program who fancied himself an equal to Kevin Flynn. She looked up at Clu, one eyebrow cocked. She wondered how far she could push him before he pushed back. "I haven't decided yet."

"Don't take too long. I may grow impatient, and have you de-rezzed."

Alex laughed. "De-rezz?" She figured that wasn't a good thing, and most likely, fatal. "You can't de-rezz me. I'm a User, not a program," she challenged.

"You can still die," he said with menace in his tone.

Alex gave a slight nod. "True. But you won't do that...will you." It was more a guess on her part.

Clu was intrigued by this User. It was the first time he had one so completely in his control. His Creator was different. He had no say where his User was concerned. The longer the Creator remained in hiding, the better for him and for the Grid.

Alex sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. To her surprise, Clu sat without comment. "If I agree to your terms, what then? I ask again, what will my role be here? I mean, if I can't get home, I don't want to be in the unenviable position of prisoner. I'm no fool, Clu, believe me. Offer me something, and I'll think about it."

Clu calculated a response. "Your role would be one of advisor. Follow my commands, answer questions honestly, and do nothing to jeopardize my good will. As long as you do all that, you will live."

Alex stood, looked down at her killer or savior, depending on how she played things his way. But she still had a few cards. She wouldn't show her hand just yet though. Let him think she was acquiescing. Alex placed a hand on his cheek, feeling a slight stubble against her skin. She looked into his blue eyes, searching for something she hoped she would find. Compassion. Empathy. Any indicator of humanity. She saw none. Alex tilted her head and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. She felt him pull back slightly, so she ended the kiss. She smiled at him. "I'll return to my room now. We can talk...later." Bowing her head as a show of courtesy, she started to leave the room.

Clu watched as the User moved away. In the nanosecond it took him to calculate his reaction, he was up and heading toward her. Grabbing her arm, he twirled Alex around, and held her neck in his hand, his thumb pushing her chin up. His eyes briefly searched hers as she had done him, whereupon he leaned down and kissed her.

Alex couldn't move her head to the left or right, so tightly clenched was she in his hold. She resisted until the pressure of his lips on hers was too much, and she let herself melt into the kiss. But when she was finally released, she felt dismay that still, there was nothing human in his response. It was as if he was simply doing to her what she had done to him, almost mirroring her actions, like a monkey at a zoo might mirror the actions of the people watching it. She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, making a fist.

Now it was Clu who smiled, a smirk that sent a chill through Alex. She had challenged him, and this was his response. Alright then, if you want to play games, program, I'll play along too. It's only begun. She stalked off, and headed for her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex's has two choices: live as Clu's subordinate, or die in the arena. **

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 3**

Clu allowed the User to stalk off. He found her attitude amusing, but only briefly. Pacing the room, Clu formulated several plans and stored them in his memory, but for now, he'd keep the User Alex near him. He knew Jarvis wouldn't approve of her presence, but Clu didn't care what his Intelligence Officer thought. As long as that program continued to serve his purpose, he would live as well. Clu had no connections, no feelings for anyone, one way or the other. He had only his primary directive. Allowing for the initial programming he'd received, Clu had grown beyond what his Creator had wanted. It was then he realized his potential, and the potential of the Grid. If this User helped him in bringing about his desire for maximum perfection, then he'd find a way to merge her into his plans.

Clu was curious about the User for other reasons. When she had pressed her lips to his, he was taken aback by her actions. Was that her intent? He had wanted to try it himself, but she seemed upset. He had no real subroutines where humor was concerned, but he couldn't help showing amusement. He would visit her later, and perhaps, show her what her fate would be, if she didn't cooperate.

In her quarters, Alex had to let off steam. She was still fuming after the way Clu had treated her. Well, yes, she had challenged him. But she was human and he was...a mere program? _Not entirely,_ she told herself. _How can I make use of that?_ She glanced around and saw with satisfaction that there was plenty of room to work out. Apparently, extra decoratives were not essential here.

Alex's hands moved over the catsuit she had been dressed in. It was form-fitting but not binding. She found, as her body moved, so did the suit. Her finger traced the lines that were seemingly lit from within with white. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. After bowing, she took her training stance, as her Sensei had taught her. Thrusting out her arm, hand in a fist, she punched the air, imagining Clu's smug face there in front of her. She spun on one leg, kicking out at her invisible enemy. Then tucking her body into a ball, she rolled on the floor, stood and punching the air with both fists. Holding them close to her chest, she flipped backwards, landing on her knees and kicking out with one leg. She rose up and did several cartwheels, coming to a stop...right in front of a bemused Clu, her clenched fingers inches from his throat. Alex noticed his eyes roam down to where her hand was poised, but he had not moved away. She stepped back, bowed, and waited until she caught her breath before pointing out, "That wasn't for you, by the way." She paced some to calm her nerves. She'd hoped working out would help, then he had to show up.

"You're quite athletic. You'd do well in the Games."

She whirled around at his words, tired of the implied threats. "Don't you knock?" She strode up to him, fists at her side. "I don't know how long you were there, but I might have taken you out right then, Clu."

He smirked. "You overestimate your powers, Alex." He walked over to her window, and stood, hands behind his back. "Have you considered my offer? The Grid is a marvelous creation. There's much work to do to bring it to perfection. As a User, I think you can see the potential yourself. Join me. Take the Creator's place and assist me in my work." He felt her move beside him.

Also scanning the vista outside the window. Alex had to admit that it was something she'd never seen or imagined before. Flynn was a regular boy genius. His best friends knew that. She did, as did Alan Bradley, Lora Baines and others. The chance to work with such a discovery as this new world, was an opportunity she couldn't refuse.

And what about Clu. His actions confused her. One moment, he could be kind, in a condescending sort of way, then he would react with a hot temper she didn't know a program could possess. He wasn't human, yet obviously the personality engram of Flynn was a part of Clu, allowing him to feel and display human emotions. She had no idea the true nature of Clu, and that might prove to be a danger point for her. She would have to tread carefully. Push, but not too much.

"Alright. I agree." Still at his side, she peered up at him as he stared outside. She couldn't help herself and started to laugh. It finally hit her how ridiculous this whole thing was, or she was just nervous, she didn't really know which.

Clu heard the laughter coming from the User. Laughter was something the Creator had exhibited often. He'd told Clu Users laughed when something struck them as funny or ironic. Now this User was laughing. He needed to show her that neither his offer, nor her subsequent duty towards him, warranted laughter. "Follow me," he ordered. "There's something I want you to see."

Alex went along with him, keeping up as he left her room and went down the corridor, back to where she'd first entered this building. They were met by a quartet of Black Guards.

"Stand here," Clu said. His gaze moved upward as the floor beneath them began to ascend.

Alex saw that they were rising up into the belly of yet another ship. It was amazing the various craft these programs possessed, far outranking anything in the real world. She was curious to see where Clu was taking her. She didn't think it was going to be picnic in the forest. Something dark had come over his face when she'd laughed.

Once they were locked inside, the ship flew away from the complex of buildings. Alex ventured close to the viewing window, grateful she didn't suffer from a fear of heights. "Where are we going, Clu?" she asked.

One of the guards poked Alex with his staff, which sent a jolt of energy into the disrespectful prisoner. "This is His Excellency! Show proper respect!" He noticed Clu raise his hand, and wave him away from the prisoner. He quickly obeyed, confused as to why his master did not order immediate punishment.

Clu checked Alex's arm, where the staff had touched her. "You'll live," he stated, and taking her by that arm, led her closer to the window. The ship sailed along over buildings strange in their construction and design.

"Look there," he pointed, as they flew over an open complex.

Alex followed his finger down to a vast arena. Alex looked at Clu. "The Games?" Now she would see what these games were all about.

Finally, the vessel slowed, coming to a stop atop a platform. The spot allowed a view of the entire arena and the games being played below.

"What do you think of my arena?" Clu asked her, pride in his voice.

"Impressive," Alex replied, in awe of the enormity of the complex. Years ago, she'd seen the Coliseum in Rome, which looked like an aluminum wash tub compared to this place. Row upon row, entire seating sections, held thousands of spectators. Were all those cheering people really programs? Even from inside the ship, she could hear the noise of their chants and stomping. It was almost barbaric. But she hadn't seen anything yet.

Clu observed the User's reaction. She'd obviously had some sort of training, and he was curious to discuss this with her at a later time. This would give him a chance to understand another User, and not his own. He owed nothing to this female. She was not the Creator. But as he observed her further, he noticed something in her behavior as she watched two combatants fighting in a disk game. Her eyes seemed illuminated, her skin flushed, and she would bite or lick her lips as she took in what was happening below. She would utter words so low, he could barely hear them, and her fists were clenched and moving, almost as if she were the one in the Disk game. Clu wondered if that would be her specialty, were she given the choice. He would store that thought, since he had no desire to lose her in the Games just yet. It would always be an alternative, should she fail in her directives and loyalty to him.

Alex watched, as the two combatants fought equally well, until one took advantage of a lost opportunity, and sent his two disks straight at his opponent. The losing program collapsed into a thousand pieces, melting into the shiny black floor. She heard the crowd go wild, cheering over and over... 'Rinzler...Rinzler'.

"Who is that?" she asked Clu, her gaze never wavering from the winning player.

"That is Rinzler, my best Game warrior," he replied. Noticing how excited Alex was from observing the match, Clu asked, "Seeing programs de-rezzed doesn't bother you?"

Alex was more interested in the skilled player below. After all, it was difficult for her to imagine these programs were real people. But instantly, she felt a pang of guilt. They were real, as real as anyone in this world could be. And one had just died. Still, if she were to avoid being placed in a game situation herself, she had to play Clu's game and by his rules. A former commanding officer had once told her, in a combat or hostage situation, to survive, you must be willing to do anything. Alex didn't always agree with that, but in this case, she had little choice. And there were less pleasant ways he could deal with her, that she knew from his threats alone.

"I'm former military, Clu. The strong survive, the weak die. It's always been that way." She angled herself on the couch to face him. "If you want a perfect system, there must be casualties. The weak, the disobedient, and the potential threats. Even I understand that."

Clu smiled with satisfaction at her words. This could not have gone better. His message was understood and accepted. Still, she was a User, and his eyes would be on her at all times.

Alex stood and went to the window, looking down at the arena. The layout was changing, whole sections moving aside to allow other sections to move to the fore. "What's happening now?"

Clu rose and stood behind Alex. "They're preparing for the lightcycle races. Would you care to watch?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes looking over her at the preparations being made to the lightcycle course. "Both teams today will be similar in style and ability. It should be an interesting race."

"Lightcyles? Oh, yes. That sounds very exciting," Alex said, a smile spread across her face.

As Clu gently gripped the User's shoulders, the light of her suit changed from white to orange, and now he smiled also. His plans would move forward, perhaps sooner than he'd anticipated, now that his User Flynn was in hiding, and he had another User under his command.

Off to the side, stood a very unhappy Jarvis. He was finding his secure place as His Excellency's Chief Administrator at risk, and all because of this User. He had to do something, or lose his place forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex learns more about what she's gotten herself into.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 4**

While the lightcycle track was being prepared, Alex moved away from Clu, noticing the color change. She looked at him, casually remarking, "Seems the colors of my flag have changed. This tells everyone I'm on your side, doesn't it." Alex ran her hand over the now bright orange lines covering the body suit.

Clu came over to Alex, and tracing a line of orange up her left arm, then across the shoulder, he said, "It shows your allegiance is to me. There are many programs who hate the Users. Any that know who you are won't dare touch you as long as you're in my service."

A shiver went through Alex, Clu's energy still lingering where he'd touched her. "There might be some programs who still worship the Users. Whom are you really protecting?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

While Alex waited, Clu gestured to Jarvis, who literally flew over to his master's side. He shrugged off his robe and handed it to the disappointed aide. "Come," he said to Alex, his hand outstretched. "We can see better from here."

Alex placed her hand in his, and allowed him to lead her to the viewing window. Together, they stood at the fore of the ship, looking down at the track of players poised at opposite ends, awaiting the start of the race. Since she had never seen a lightcyle race, she drank in every moment with unbridled anticipation. "Where are the cycles?" she asked Clu.

"You'll see." Clu had hand picked his team for this race. He knew victory was all but assured.

A voice came over a PA system, audible even inside the ship. "Grid is live. Initiate lightcycle battle.", after which the riders started their runs. As the riders jumped into the air, batons lit up and became cycles, wrapping around their passengers almost as if they were one with them.

Alex gasped, not sure what she'd expected to see but it wasn't this. She was amazed at the sheer speed and fluidity in which rider and machine moved as one. She felt drawn to the race, her eyes darting back and forth, afraid she would miss something.

The riders in red had split up, taking the riders in white one on one. As one red rider seemed to speed ahead to cut off the white rider, he was caught off guard when his opponent suddenly slowed, falling back. As he looked back to see where the other cycle had gone, he failed to notice the jet-walls of a pair of opponents who had merely crossed his path, not noticing his approach. He de-rezzed into thousands of pieces, passed by the lone cycle he was chasing.

"So that's how it's played," Alex whispered. She'd ridden motorcycles before, but didn't particularly care for them. Her curiosity, however, compelled her to want to try out a lightcycle. She shifted her gaze sideways, watching her host as he observed the riders skill and prowess. "Who are the programs in white?"

Clu looked at her. "The weak, the disobedient, the potential threats," he responded, using her own words. "Some of them are programs who refuse to give up their belief in the Users. They still worship them as gods." He didn't bother to hide his disdain as he spoke.

Alex gave Clu the full force of her stare. "I'm a User, and I'm no god. I write programs for my work. It's part of my job. I had no idea I was creating living beings."

"Still, many programs feel they owe your kind their devotion. They never understood, even now, a sense of betrayal for Users having abandoned us." His eyes went back to the game.

Alex knew that there was something Clu was not elaborating on. Why was he so bitter where Users were concerned? Did it have to do with Kevin Flynn? Alex went back to watching the game, feeling no more conversation forthcoming. But she wasn't done yet. Flynn was in hiding for a reason. If only she knew what Clu's issue with Flynn was, maybe she could get him to allow Flynn back ,and she could find out how to get home.

The lightcyle riders continued their runs across the course, weaving between levels, slamming each other into walls and other cycles, until only two riders were left, both on the red team. The crowd roared their approval, as the game ended.

Clu took Alex's arm, and led her away from the window. He waved away the overly-solicitous Jarvis, and left the control room. As the two walked down a corridor, Clu spoke first. "I want to show you something, Alex. To prove to you that what I'm doing is what's best for the Grid. For too long, programs have worked for the Users, doing everything that was asked of them. What did we get in return? Nothing. I believe it's our destiny to have more, to be more than even the Creator imagined." He placed his hands behind his back, calculating his next words. "The Grid is perfect. Even though the Creator did not execute the plan as he promised, I completed the vision in his place."

Alex stopped, and turned to him. "And?" She saw him return her gaze without emotion. "Anytime someone says they did something, in that tone, there's always an 'and' after it." Clu didn't reply to her question, and she wondered why. "What are you planning, Clu?" She reached out and touched his arm. "Tell me."

He hesitated a microsecond before determining the female User was no threat to his plans. "I need something from the Creator that will enable me to leave this world, and enter the User world."

Alex's mind pondered his answer. A program, even one as sophisticated as Clu, out in the real world? How would that even be possible? "And what do you plan on doing once you get out there?"

He looked at her, unblinking. "Perfect it." He started walking again, a startled Alex behind him.

"You can't do that. Clu, stop!" When he did, Alex moved to face him. "That's my world out there. A world full of humans, humans who aren't all Users. Some don't even like computers. If you want to declare war on Users, this isn't the way." She didn't know if she could alter his mind set, since she didn't know if this was in his programming, or something that evolved later. But she didn't like where his thoughts were going. When he left this world to enter hers, and saw all the imperfection there, what would he do? The answer she was thinking scared the hell out of her. "Look, there's something you should know."

"Alex, you pledged your service to me. Your User status won't protect you on the Game Grid. If you continue this communication, I'll have no choice but to discipline you."

Alex kept silent. She had wanted to let Clu know something he may not have been aware of, concerning the outside world. Since he didn't seem interested, enough that he felt the need to threaten her, she would say nothing. Instead, she made an exaggerated bow and merely said, "Forgive me, my Lord. I didn't mean to upset you." When she stood upright again, she noticed the confusion in his eyes. "As in 'lord of all you survey'. It's a joke, Clu. A poor one, I guess," she clarified, a frown on her face.

Clu did, in fact, want to know more about the User world, and he liked the reference given him by the female. "You will call me Lord from now on, Alex. It will serve to remind you of your place here. Now, follow me. As a User, in time, you may be able to contribute to the work being done." He led her until they came to a set of doors that opened into a room where several programs were working diligently on a stand made of some black substance. "The Interface. Once I get what I need from the Creator, this will make it possible for me to enter your world."

"Why are you showing me this? Me, of all people."

Clu's voice was low as he leaned towards Alex. "You're mine now, to assist me in the execution of the plan. Do I have a reason to be concerned?"

Alex smiled, answering, "Not at all, my Lord. As you have reminded me, I promised you my service. How ever I may be of assistance." She inclined her head, attempting to hold in her growing anger.

"The work will take several more cycles, then we move on to phase two of the plan. In the meantime, I must find the Creator."

Clu's attention was elsewhere as Alex examined the stand. It was almost like marble, black in color, but when she looked closer, she could see that it wasn't solidly black. When her hand touched the edge of the stand, it began to glow dully. She quickly pulled her hand back. Looking over at Clu, she saw that he hadn't noticed what had just happened. Silently astonished at what she'd done, she moved to his side, as if awaiting orders.

Clu left the room without a word, and was satisfied when he saw that the User followed obediently. He wanted to prepare his lightcycle, and thought Alex might want to see one up close, since she seemed to enjoy the recent race. One day, if she proved proficient enough, he would let her ride with him on his team, **if** she were skilled enough. Clu allowed only the best programs to ride with him to victory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex sees two sides to Clu. One deadly, one very confusing.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 5**

Alex stood beside Clu as he monitored several sectors of the Grid on some device she'd never seen before. Jarvis hung back, but was always present, a disgusting display of utter obeisance. "What are you doing, my Lord?" she asked, remembering to add his preferred title. She couldn't help but grin, but quickly stifled it. She didn't need anymore shows of temper from her host.

"I'm searching the Grid for any signs of unauthorized activity." Clu checked another section, before blanking the screen. "Where are you?" he uttered under his breath.

"You're searching for Flynn, aren't you? From what I've seen, and I haven't seen much, the Grid is a big place. There must be hundreds of hiding places for him to stay incognito."

Just then, two sentries, entered the room, followed by two Black Guards. They held between them a struggling program. One of the sentries whispered to Jarvis, who flew to Clu's side.

"Your Excellency, this program disobeyed his prime directive, and when questioned, refused to respond. There is some suspicion he is sympathetic to the Users." Jarvis bowed and stepped aside as Clu strode over to the prisoner.

Clu waved the sentries away, and approached the lone program, whose head was lowered in defeat. "Why did you refuse your directive, program? Whom do you follow?" He walked around the program, looking him up and down, before stopping in front of the frightened creature. "Do you know where Flynn is?" Clu suspected his Creator would still have allies on the Grid. If he could find just one...

The program looked at Clu with the last ounce of defiance he could muster, knowing he would be de-rezzed no matter what he said. His eyes wandered to Alex, who could merely watch. He knew if she tried to interfere, it would only mean her death. "I work for the Users," he said, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Your devotion to an outdated belief serves no purpose here," Clu said as he glared at the traitorous program.

Jarvis spoke to the prisoner, in his usual attempt to curry favour from his master with a show of loyalty. "His Excellency vanquished the tyranny of the User, program. He is to whom you owe your allegiance now."

The program faced Clu, giving him nothing but a look of contempt. He turned back to Alex, finding enough courage to say, "Long live the Users." He noticed her give him a slight nod of approval, encouraging him to stand straighter before his enemy.

"The Users are dead to us!" Clu cried, as he angrily grabbed his disk from his back, and slammed it into the program, watching him de-rezz into thousands of cubes. They glowed briefly, before dissipating into nothingness.

As soon as Alex saw the program killed with so little regard, she moved towards Clu, but before she knew it, his light disk was less than an inch from her throat. Her eyes widened in fear, but she dared not move. "What did I do? Have I broken my word to you? Have I?" she asked, challenging him with her steady gaze.

Clu held his disk steady as he pondered her words. It was true. She had not done anything against him, so far. His hand lowered. He placed the disk on his back, observing his captive. One thing he had noticed was her response to the program. Clu saw pride in her eyes. He knew that because once, he had seen that look in his Creator's eyes.

As for Alex, exhaling the breath she'd been unconsciously holding, she felt two steps away from death. Having the program acknowledge her, and her emotional response almost got her killed. "Clu, I can't be held responsible for what every program says or does." In her abject fear, she forgot to use his preferred address.

"It seems her presence here is known, Your Excellency. She'll attract every fanatic and traitor on the Grid," Jarvis hissed. Perhaps his master would finally see her for what she was, a dangerous element that needed to be destroyed. _Send her into oblivion_, he thought.

That program was no friend to her. Alex could see him practically salivating when Clu had turned on her. She felt she had more reason to be afraid of him, than the control program that was keeping her confined. One word, and Clu might be persuaded to kill her.

"I'll remember this moment. Don't make me regret sparing your life, User." He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to him. "I think it's time you find out how things work here." Clu led her away from the control room.

Alex noticed the look of disdain Jarvis gave her as they passed him. _Well, right back at you, buddy. _To the program himself, she whispered, "Bootlicker", and holding her head high, she followed Clu to where ever he had the mind to drag her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu's command ship had been docked just outside the Games arena. When he and Alex had disembarked from the elevator platform, she noticed what looked like a dune buggy. However, it was more beautiful than one of those sand crawlers. Sleek, black, and made of a material unfamiliar to Alex, the vehicle was similar to the surrounding structures and landscape, as if it all had been made from the same stuff.

She was told to take the passenger seat, while Clu took the driver's seat. They flew off in the direction of a long, dark freeway. "I want to show you your new home," he said, the wind from the vehicle's movement blowing his simulated hair. He had decided not to activate his helmet during this run. After all, this was just a way for him to share the power and beauty of his creation. Flynn may have started the plan of creating the Grid, but Clu had completed it, and now he was in charge of every part of it, without the authorization of any User.

Clu was an excellent driver, taking the sharp turns with ease, and although Alex was a bit nervous at first, she found herself beginning to enjoy the ride. She had been used to her job as a field computer specialist in the Army, and found working in 6 by 8 foot cubicle more difficult that she realized. Even if this place wasn't exactly real, it felt like being outdoors. The only thing missing was the sun and its light.

Clu drove the light car to a precipice overlooking the entire city and the surrounding landscape. It was not far from the border separating the Grid from the Outlands, where energy was scarce, and few if any programs ventured there. He got out of the car, indicating for Alex to do the same. As she came around the back of the vehicle, he took her by the arm and brought her to the edge of a diagonally inclined cliff. His gloved hand firmly on her shoulder, he waved the other in front of them. "The Grid. A thing of perfection. There is no system better, here or in the real world."

Alex had to admit it was beautiful, in a dark and mysterious way. She didn't like it when Clu had mentioned this as her "new home". She had no intention of spending the rest of her life in this place. But for now, she had to make the best of things. She hated being witness to the murder of the user-loyal program, but she knew he understood her position. He was a martyr to the cause of his kind. Perhaps she might attempt to find other user-friendly programs, and seek their help. "It's truly an amazing place, my Lord. I hope to see more of it. The city itself must have many wonders for me to see and visit."

"Alex, your appreciation of that program's loyalty did not go unnoticed." Facing her now, his hands holding her upper arms tightly, he spoke low and in a threatening tone, "If you expect to keep your position of honor, don't let me catch you doing that again. Jarvis is correct. If one program knows of your presence here, there will be others. I don't want to have to punish or kill you, but I will at the first sign of your treachery. Do you comprehend this directive?" he asked her, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

Alex knew that she had to show sincerity to placate Clu. It would be so easy for her to lose her temper as he had lost his earlier. However, dying was not an option, she had decided. "Yes, I understand, my Lord. As long as you keep your word to me, I'll keep mine to you." She added the proviso, just so that he would know she was not his slave. She was a User, and if that meant something here on the Grid, she would make the most of it.

Clu had to admire this User. He held nothing but contempt for all Users, but she displayed no sign of fear or cowardice, even with his threat hanging over her. He hoped she would be of use to him in many ways concerning his desire for perfection of the Grid, but he found he was wanting more. His Creator had been father, brother and friend. And later, when he had left Clu and the Grid for many cycles at a time, abandoning their plan, Clu's love for Flynn had turned from mere disappointment into a white hot hatred. A hatred for all Users. Yet, with this one in his control, he found within him a desire to know more about them.

His hands released her arms but moved up her shoulders to the sides of her neck. He did not take his eyes off her face, and noticed that she never wavered from his gaze. He bent to her, pressing his mouth against hers. He was unsure what to do, since he'd never had any interest in other programs. With his many charges and his frequent participation in the games, he was always busy. His superiority also placed him above all other programs. But this was a User.

Alex was actually taken by surprise when Clu kissed her. Flynn had always been a friend, nothing more. But this wasn't Flynn. Clu was nothing **like** Flynn. He was an enigma, so what should she do? She let him kiss her, and even slid her arms around his torso, her hands sliding up his back. The armor he wore was not solid, but it's firmness prevented her from feeling what was beneath. Did programs look like humans underneath their clothing? They didn't reproduce in the conventional way, so would they be anatomically correct? _Knock that off, Kincaid,_ she told herself. But with this program obviously experimenting with her, her mind couldn't help but wonder.

Clu pulled back, peering down at the User, whose arms had moved around him. She was so like a program in build and makeup, yet he calculated she was very unlike his kind in temperament. Did she have the skill and brilliant mind of the Creator as well? Earlier, he had almost killed her, and that would have been a loss to him. He felt her hand touch the side of his face, drawing him back from his memory, where he was storing all that was happening now. She drew him down to her once more, but then released him abruptly, and walked to the light car.

"Can we go back?" She got in and waited, arms crossed.

Clu entered the vehicle and began their return to the city. His mind couldn't comprehend what had just occurred. Instantly, he thought of another way to study the User. He headed the light car back to the Games arena. He would see how she reacted to another form of entertainment, his own special version of the games.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex finds herself drawn further into the world of the Grid and Clu's circle of influence. **

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 6**

As the light car sped back to the city, Alex sat in silence next to her captor. She wasn't very happy with herself. When Clu had kissed her, she knew it wasn't because he had any feelings for her. Yet she not only let him use her, she returned the action. She had almost been killed by this virtual simulacrum of Kevin Flynn, yet willingly shared in his pride of their creation. _You're treading in dangerous territory,_ she told herself.

They arrived at the arena, where a gate appeared in the surface of the enclosure, allowing Clu to drive the light car in. He stopped the vehicle and got out, waiting for Alex to do likewise. A sentry approached them. "This is an unauthorized entry...Your Excellency, forgive me. I wasn't aware you were in a match today."

As Alex waited, she spun around, taking in the 360 degree view of the Games arena. She was awed by the immenseness of this forum of death, now that she was standing in the middle of it. Quiet for the moment, she remembered the noise of the cheering crowds in their human-like bloodlust.

Clu dismissed the sentry. "I wanted to get in some practice time. Continue your patrol." He waited for him to withdraw, and led Alex to the start of the cycle run. "I want to familiarize you with the light cycle, Alex, and test your skill." He held up a baton, and gave it to her. "This will be yours."

Alex turned the baton over in her hands, trying to figure out what it did. Just before she went to push one of the buttons, Clu stopped her, placing a hand on hers.

"Not yet. I'll need to explain its use to you, but let me show you first." Clu grinned as he took the bar from the User, saying, "Watch." His helmet activated, causing Alex's mouth to open in surprise. He peered down at her for a moment though the darkened faceplate, then began his run, leaping into the air as he activated the baton. The light cycle appeared, forming itself around Clu as he sped past Alex. He took the cycle on a turn around the course, heading to the lower level, then riding up a ramp and flying through the air to stop not far from the still startled female. Once he had deactivated the baton and his helmet, he went over to Alex.

"That was...incredible," she said. "It was going so fast. I mean, I've ridden motorcycles before but never one like that. And the way it just appeared out of nowhere."

Clu handed her the baton. "Do you want to try it?" He was satisfied seeing her eyes light up as she talked. He explained to her the basic principles before letting her try it for herself. He didn't want her hurt in any way, but he did want to see how well she handled the cycle.

Alex held the baton as Clu had shown her. She began her run, jumping up and forward, while pushing the activation button. She felt the cycle form itself under and around her, forcing her into a forward leaning position. Her helmet activated at the same time. Encompassing more of her head than standard issue Army helmets, it still felt lighter and less intrusive. Her feet sought the pedals on either side of the cycle as the vehicle lurched forward. She spent time getting used to adjusting the speed, first accelerating, then braking, and taking the turns. Unlike motorcycles in the real world, this one responded so quickly, she felt as if it were reading her mind.

Clu was impressed with the User's ability, but how would she do in a match against other riders? He stood watching, letting his prisoner practice. She might soon find herself doing more than practicing with the cycle. Even though he still wanted her to assist him by revealing to him what her world was like, he wanted her in the Games with him, taking on the very programs that sympathized with her and all Users.

Alex rode the light cycle around the track, taking ramps down and then up, circling the corkscrew ramp, and reveling in the first freedom she'd had here in this world. Briefly, she thought of running the bike over Clu, but what would that gain her, even if she did succeed in killing him. Besides, she had a feeling he wasn't like other programs, and it would be more difficult to just "de-rezz" him. He was right about one thing. She needed his good will to stay alive. At least until she found Flynn, if she could find him.

Alex headed back to where Clu was waiting. She deactivated the baton, feeling the bike literally fall away from her. "Wow! That was the best ride I've ever taken. I hope I'll get to do that again."

Clu acknowledged that Alex had a raw skill with the light cycle. She would be trainable. He was pleased she had shown an interest in the Games, and he felt that in time, this User would be as loyal to him as any of his programs, traitors aside. He hadn't considered until now, having her as an ally, which would be better for him than her being a mere prisoner. She showed occasional defiance, but he calculated she would acquiesce if he handled her the correct way. Still, Clu didn't want to crush her spirit. That might be of use in the Games, especially if she rode with his team. And if the populace saw Alex riding side by side with their leader, they would be less likely to worship her. They would see that he had been able to secure the loyalty of a User. Providing entertainment to the masses would be Jarvis' concern. To the one in charge of the entire Grid, maintaining control was paramount. It was his primary directive, after all.

"That helmet is unusual. It just appeared when I needed it," Alex remarked, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Your identity disk registered when you used the baton to activate the light cycle. It in turn activated the helmet. You can do that at any time. As long as you wear your disk, you can activate anything on the Grid. Remember that, and do not lose your disk. Without it, you're helpless."

"I'll remember, my Lord." Alex was still giddy from riding the light cycle. It was like no motorcycle she'd ever ridden. With no wind resistence and the smooth track surface, it was a dream machine. "Let's do that some more," she said smiling.

Her attitude was such, that Clu was inclined to grant her wish. However, his directive fought within itself.

**She was a User, and that made her imperfect-o0o0o0o0o0-She could serve his purpose, and assist with his work. **

What Clu couldn't acknowledge was his regard concerning his Creator. He was made by Flynn, made up from Flynn, his substance and spirit coming from the Creator. Clu hated him, as he hated all Users. But that was not the case when he included Alex in his overall plan. He found that when he attempted to calculate a resolution to his plans that didn't include her presence, he found the answer wanting. She was here now, and pliable to his will. He would keep her, for now.

Control Program and User headed back to the command ship in the light car. Once there, they were greeted by a scowling Jarvis. "Your Excellency, I have the final reports for Grid operations in Sector 6. If you wish..."

"Not now, Jarvis." Clu went to the viewing window, where he waited as the couch rose out of the floor.

_So that's where that went_, Alex thought, also waiting. When Clu held out his hand, she went over to him. As she passed Jarvis, he uttered "User", as if it were a curse word. Alex looked him straight in the eyes through his faceplate. "Brown-nose." She smiled with satisfaction as he gave her a confused look, and walked off in a huff. Apparently, he didn't like anyone else having any influence with his master. _Tough_, Alex thought._ I intend to make the most of this relationship, program._

Amused at the exchange between his Intelligence Officer and the User, Clu waited for Alex to approach him. "Sit here. I wanted to know if you were interested in the Disk Wars. The game you watched earlier."

Alex shook her head. "It was exciting to watch, but I'd have no aptitude for that, my Lord. I could barely play Ultimate Frisbee when I was stationed in Saudi Arabia. I think I prefer the light cycles. At least I've had some experience with cycling." She just noticed another figure out of the corner of her eye, standing silently behind the couch.

Seeing Alex notice his enforcer, Clu said, "That is Rinzler. You saw him in the Disk Wars. His skill is unmatched by any program on the Grid."

Alex looked at the figure in black, hearing a low thrumming. She nodded at him, getting no response in return. Shrugging, she turned back to Clu.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like him to show you how to handle your disk as a weapon?"

Alex chuckled. "I might want him to show me a few throws, if that's permissible. But to play in the Games..." She hoped Clu wouldn't think less of her for not wanting to participate in so violent a show. The light cycle races were bad enough, but she had enjoyed riding one.

Clu stood. "Rinzler, later on, you will show the User your skills." He heard the warrior give a low growl. "You will treat her with deference. That is my order." Seeing his enforcer nod his head once, Clu was content that Rinzler would do as he was told.

Alex looked at the program she had watched fight so well. He seemed to return her gaze, but in that helmet, she couldn't be sure. _What is he thinking under there,_ she wondered. She noticed him tilt his head slightly to the side as he peered at her, causing her to look away.

The command ship docked with Clu's carrier ship. As he, Jarvis and Rinzler headed to where ever, Alex asked Clu if she could withdraw. She felt like a third wheel, and just needed to be alone.

"My Lord, may I retire to my room for awhile? I would like to rest. It's odd that I'm not really tired, but lying down would feel good."

"Yes, of course," he said dismissively. He motioned for Rinzler to come to his side.

Alex gave the warrior a wide berth as she headed out of the control room, and towards her quarters. She would see if he would speak with her later, if he was indeed, going to train her. Maybe then she would find out what his story was.


	7. Chapter 7

**A nightmare convinces Alex which way her world must turn. **

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 7**

"Hey, Brian, do you have any of those protein bars of yours?" Alex was hungry, but the heat made it difficult to eat much. And the MREs were unpalatable at best.

"Sure. Do you want chocolate chip or peanut butter?" Brian held out one of each flavor toward Alex. She made her choice, and unwrapped the bar, taking half of it with her first bite. "You are so lucky your wife sends you these." She finished the sweet, chewy treat, and smiled when Brian handed her the other one. "Thanks, man."

Brian nodded, and squinted up at the sun. "Does it ever cool off here? Can't wait for the next leave. I am going to find THE biggest swimming pool and live in it."

Alex laughed, agreeing with her duty companion, until she noticed him raise his binoculars to look off into the distance. "What is it? What's out there?"

"I don't know. I thought I saw some movement. There's nothing there now. Birds, maybe?" He kept scanning the horizon, sure he'd seen something.

Alex checked her rifle. They weren't at war with anyone here, and the country was relatively peaceful. Easy station, or so she was told. So what was going on? Was Brian just feeling itchy? The heat maybe? She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and she never disregarded that feeling. "Brian, what do you see?"

Before he could answer, his head disappeared in a spray of blood, having been decapitated by a flying frisbee. No, not a frisbee, Alex saw, but a razor sharp disk. She watched as it circled around and landed in the hand of a man dressed in black, wearing a helmet that obscured his entire head. He was running towards her, preparing to use his weapon again.

Alex fell back, scrambling to get up. She ran for the camp, a large mobile base with everything a soldier would need out here in this wilderness. But for Alex, it meant reenforcements. As she ran, she turned to see she was being followed by several of the men in skintight black suits, each carrying the deadly disks. One flew over her head, causing her to duck. Losing precious seconds, Alex shrugged off her pack, still holding on tightly to her rifle. She wasn't even sure it would work on these things chasing her. They didn't seem... human.

Alex reached the edge of the camp. She started yelling out, and was relieved to see soldiers coming towards her, rifles at the ready. "They killed Brian!" Out of breath, she managed to tell the ones who reached her first, "They're right behind me!" Knowing she had company now, she turned and faced her assailants. She raised her rifle at one and fired. He shattered into thousands of glowing cubes. But from where cubes fell, new assassins rose. Soon, there were thousands, throwing their disk weapons, killing soldier after soldier. She spun around, trying to take aim, but the disk-throwing demons-in-black moved too fast for her to get a peg on any of them. She watched helplessly as her fellow officers and enlisted men, soldiers she had lived and worked with, played poker and laughed with, were killed off one by one. She became frantic, trying to fire, but her rifle jammed. "Noooo!" she cried. She pulled her knife, and waited for just one of those bastards to get close enough. She heard a sound, and when she turned toward it, she saw a brightly lit disk heading right for her. She screamed...

When Alex opened her eyes, Kevin Flynn was sitting at her side, looking down at her. No, it wasn't Flynn. It was Clu. Someone must have heard her scream and reported it to him. Alex sat up, placing the heels of her palms over her eyes. "Oh, God," she moaned. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, as she leaned against him, willing it to slow down.

Allowing the User time to compose herself, he questioned her. "You cried out. What happened?"

Alex looked up into his eyes, seeing no real concern there. She leaned back against her pillow. "It was just a dream. I was lying down, and I must have fallen asleep."

"Dreams. Flynn once told me about dreams. Why did you cry out?" Clu asked her.

"No one really understands why we dream," Alex tried to explain. "Some think it's a way for the mind to play out thoughts as the body sleeps. They feel we would go insane if we didn't dream."

"Your dream, it frightened you," he pressed further.

"It's nothing," she reassured him. Alex had no desire to get into the details of her dream with Clu. The source had been her watching the Games, of course, and she didn't want him to think she would be unable to play, should that be his choice for her. She was hoping for something else, even so.

Clu wondered about dreams. When a program was at rest, it merely shut down. It didn't continue to manufacture thoughts until it was running again. Clu looked down at Alex. He noted her slight trembling, and reached out to her, a gloved hand brushing a strand of hair from her face. He noted also, the details of her eyes, the design of her nose, the shape of her mouth. His eyes wandered the length of her suited body. He catalogued every inch of her, storing it away in his memory.

Alex felt strange having Clu examine her. She finally sat up, pulling her legs tightly against her chest to avoid hitting Clu as she swung them around. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him, sighing once deeply, just glad to be awake. Alex attempted a wan smile as Clu stood, his hand outstretched for her to take. "Thank you," she said, placing her hand in his. She already felt the dream dissipating.

"Rinzler will train you for the Disk Wars, if you wish. Not that I expect you to play in the Games. You and I will train with the light cycles later. I believe that pleases you more, and you do have the potential to be a skilled rider." Clu calculated that if he allowed Alex to do things that made her happy, she would feel more loyalty to him. He led her from the room, but before exiting, he turned back to look around. "Perhaps you shouldn't stay here any longer. They are, after all, the quarters Flynn used."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rinzler was waiting for his master to approach, the User in tow. He saw no purpose in training her since she would not be participating in the Disk Wars, but he would do as Clu commanded. When he saw her, he felt something, like a small spark of energy in his memory. But he shook it off.

Clu approached his games warrior. "You will instruct the User how to use her disk as a weapon. Don't hurt her," he warned Rinzler. He left the two together, wanting to check with Jarvis about Sector 6.

Rinzler led the User to the exit, where they boarded a waiting Recognizer that then took them to the Games arena. The control room lowered, waiting for them to step out. Rinzler had Alex follow him up to the Battle Grid, where he began to show her the basics of disk fighting.

Alex removed her desk from her back, and held it in her hand. She tried to think of it as a frisbee, only no frisbee had the features of this disk. And the speed with which it flew when thrown by an expert amazed her. She would never be as good as Rinzler. But she could learn, just in case she might ever need to fight. Escape from never far from her mind.

After Rinzler deactivated her disk, so that it didn't do harm to him, the grid cage, or herself, he demonstrated several throws. Alex attempted the simplest of them. She swung the disk forward, aiming for the opposite wall. It bounced off, and returned to her, landing at her feet. She bent to pick it up, shaking her head in disgust at her poor showing. She tried again, throwing it more like a baseball than a frisbee, this time the disk accidently missing Rinzler by inches. But he hadn't been moving, and Alex suspected if he had, she would have come no where near to hitting him.

Rinzler watched as Alex sent her disk flying across the cage and catching it on its return, each time a little bit better than the time before. He saw improvement, but knew she would never be a proficient. As he gave her time to practice, something flashed through his memory. He was throwing his disk at not one, but four programs. It was a very brief flash, so he gave it no regard.

When he saw that Alex was tiring of practicing, Rinzler took his disk, separating it before flipping easily within the cage. He sent both disks to within inches of Alex's head, before they returned to his waiting hands. It was more a demonstration, but Alex didn't know that. If he had wanted to hit her, she would be dead already.

"Hey! That was close! Clu said teach me. He didn't say remove my skullcap. That's it, I'm done. This is not for me. I'll just tell Clu I want to learn more about the light cycles. Take me back now, Rinzler." Alex glared at him to emphasize her demand. Slapping her disk onto her back, she stalked off. Had he been trying to hurt her on purpose, against Clu's orders? He didn't seem the type that would disobey a direct order, but she had felt the slight breeze on her hair as his disks flew past her.

After boarding the Recognizer, Alex waited in silence, until, no longer angry, turned to Rinzler. "How long have you been on the Grid?"

He tilted his helmeted head at her, the familiar low rumbling was all the sound he made. As he looked at the female whom his master had taken into his protection, he uttered only one word: "user."

"Yeah, I'm a User, I get it!" Alex replied, feeling more than peeved. She needed to figure out a way to get out of here before she lost her mind. One program had given his life for his devotion to the Users, so there had to be others, maybe some who would help her. Or if she could find one who might know where Flynn was hiding, that would be better. If something good didn't happen soon, she would have no choice but to make alternate plans.

The Recognizer landed near Clu's headquarters, as Alex called the large complex of buildings, letting its passengers off, before heading back to the outskirts of the city. Looking for more lost programs, Alex assumed. Rinzler left her with two sentries, who escorted her to the control room. Clu was sitting in his usual place in front of the large viewing window, staring out at the city. She waited, not wanting to intrude unless he gave her leave to approach.

Clu looked out over the city, his city. When Flynn had created him, he promised they would not only create the perfect system, but they would work together to perfect the outside world. He and his Creator. But the outside world called to Flynn more often than not, and his absence weighed heavy on Clu's artificial mind.

When his Creator had insisted the ISOs were to be integrated into the system, his anger at Clu manifesting itself for the first time, Clu knew he would have to take over the Grid. Flynn had already rejected him, so doing likewise seemed the only recourse. Clu had re-purposed Flynn's friend Tron, ordering him to find the Creator, but Flynn had already run away. Clu knew he had to have had help, but he didn't know from whom. Every time a program was captured, he would ask it if it knew where Flynn was, before rectifying it or sending it to the Games. So far, he had found nothing.

Alex tired of waiting. Ignoring the sentries, she walked over to the couch where Clu sat. She stood behind him, looking down at the uber-program. What were his plans for her? Did he value her, or see her as expendable if she didn't meet his demands? He seemed to want her around, but why? Was she bait for Kevin Flynn, a hostage to lure the User from hiding? Alex reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew you were there, Alex." He took her hand, and pulled on it, forcing her closer, so close, he could hear her breathing against his ear. He sensed her trying to pull her hand free, but he only held it tighter.

"Clu..." No more 'my lord's' for her. Alex was a User, an equal if not superior to him.

"You have a choice, Alex. I have been more than patient with you." He finally released her hand, and rose from the couch. He walked around to stand in front of his prisoner, ready to offer her a change in status.

Alex faced Clu, refusing to be cowed by him or his threats. "What do you want from me?"

"Your loyalty," he answered.

Alex's mind reeled. This was the moment she'd wanted to avoid. Acting the part had been easy, since there was so much to learn and know here. Her genuine interest in the Grid hid any misgivings she might have had about playing on his side. With no further indecision, she made her choice. "You have that, Clu."

He placed his now bare hands on her shoulders, drawing her closer. "It's not enough." He bent to kiss her. He slowly wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling her tightly to him. He acknowledged pleasure at her arms slipping around him in return.

When they parted, Alex said, "You have that too." She reached up with both hands, her fingers raking through his hair to pull him to her again.

At this moment, User and Program became one in their directive. Clu had offered Alex something he had never offered anyone before, and she had accepted it. Alex now had Clu's protection, and Clu had Alex's loyalty. Neither would fear betrayal by the other. Both would link their existence to the same goal. Their union would remake the world. But whose world?


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex learns the ways of the Games and her new ally. ****But someone is watching her from afar. ****Is Clu right when he said some programs want her dead?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 8**

Jarvis entered the room intent on speaking with Clu about Grid business, but instead came upon a disgusting scene between his master and that User. She was definitely overstepping boundaries, spreading a web of influence around the Control Program that he couldn't compete with. "Your Excellency, I have some business to speak to you about...alone," he emphasized, staring down Alex.

She was not intimidated however. Jarvis meant nothing to her, and she had a feeling he meant nothing to Clu. Refusing to be summarily dismissed by this toady of a program, she simply disengaged herself from Clu, and walked over to the window.

"What is so important, Jarvis, that you have to interrupt me now?" Clu showed his displeasure with his aide, who pretended not to notice.

He whispered, "Your Excellency, do you think it's good for that...User...to be privy to your glorious plans? You should send her to the Games at once, before she..."

Clu angrily knocked Jarvis's information pad from his hands, sending it flying across the room. "You will say nothing against her, do you understand? Nothing! Do what an administrative aide is supposed to do. Administrate!"

Determined, Jarvis tried to continue, "But Your Excellency, you said..."

Clu stood inches from his aide, his hands behind his back and a cold grin on his face. "Be careful what you say next, Jarvis."

"Yes, Your Excellency, I will see to the business myself." He would have to catch his master at a better time, when he wasn't being distracted by that female. "You can trust me," he added, emphasis on the word 'me'. Jarvis hustled to retrieve the discarded pad and leave the room. Mumbling under his breath, he swore to get back at the User, if he did nothing else for 100 cycles.

Alex smiled as she listened to Clu defend her against that slime. She felt she could almost love him for that alone. She wasn't sure what Clu's reaction would be, having his interest in her called into question by his closest aide. She tensed as she felt hands on her arms. They slid up and over onto her shoulders, finally caressing her neck.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? My city, my world." Clu asked, referring to the city scene outside the viewing window.

"Yes, it is. I'd like to see it sometime, closeup," Alex responded.

Clu walked around and faced her. "I don't think that would be a good idea," he said.

Her eyes flashed. "You don't trust me."

He reached up, his hand cupping her cheek. "It's not that at all." Clu went to stand by the window, studying the movement down below. Vehicles, programs, he controlled it all. But there was a faction he didn't want Alex to know about, hidden, unreachable and completely out of his control. He had considered using Alex to find this traitorous group of programs, but he also considered the chance they would kidnap her and influence her to fight against him. So instead he told her, "You've seen Jarvis, how much he hates Users. I just want you safe from others like him. They will stop at nothing to take you away and destroy you, a symbol of all hated Users."

Alex stood beside Clu, her hand resting on his back. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." She decided to change the subject. "When are we going to practice riding again? I can't wait to get back on that cycle."

Clu smiled at her. 'Now, if you wish." Retrieving the batons, together, they drove a light car to the Games arena. No matches had been planned any time soon, but Clu wanted to get Alex ready. As soon as she was proficient, he was going to add her to a team of his choosing.

Once on the light cycle track, Clu and Alex stood side by side. Clu went first, activating the baton. Alex waited until his bike had fully rezzed around him, before activating her own baton. She marveled at the mechanism that created the cycle and the helmet. It was beginning to feel like a part of her, machine and rider as one, as she followed Clu down the glass-like track.

Pulling alongside, Alex turned to look at him. She smiled, and pressing the accelerator, sped past him. She took the lower level, racing across the field, until she reached the corkscrew. Using both acceleration and braking, she took the tight curves before reaching the upper level again. Alex noticed that Clu had stopped his cycle, so she headed in his direction, stopping hers next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "It was pleasurable watching you. I do believe you'll be one of the Games star riders at this rate." He gunned his cycle, riding off, Alex keeping her eyes on him. He activated the light ribbon, taking the course at top speed. His greater skill was shown by his leaping the cycle over level entries, taking curves almost horizontally, and the rare use of his brakes. He turned off the ribbon before braking hard in front of Alex, his front wheel spinning in a circle. His wake promptly disappeared, as did his helmet.

"That is one very cool special effect," Alex said excitedly. "I want to try it."

Clu reached over to place his hand over hers before she could speed off. "Not yet. A rider can be de-rezzed by his own ribbon, but a good rider can jump the walls. Wait until you've had more practice, Alex. Now follow me." His helmet reactivated as he took off, Alex not far behind.

The pair practiced for almost a millicycle, before quitting and heading back to the complex. Hooded eyes followed the couple as they took an elevator up to the upper levels of Clu's headquarters. This program was only interested in one person. He had heard that a User was amongst them, in the city, and under the protection of the Administrative Control Program. This would not be acceptable. He rushed off to tell his fellow programs that the rumor was true. They had to capture the User, before she attempted to change anything in the new system.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alex ran ahead of Clu as he strode to the control room. He smiled at her continuous chatter, excited about the practice. It wouldn't be long before she would be ready to be included on his team. He also wanted to surprise her for the next Games, so until then, he let her go on about how good they were together, and how they would easily defeat any team on the Grid.

As they entered the control room, Jarvis looked up from his work and frowned. Would the User never leave his master's side? "Sector 6 reports everything is up and running, Your Excellency."

"That's as expected, Jarvis. Have the Primes report in at 3 millicycles." Ignoring his aide, Clu called to Alex, taking her by the hand. "Come with me." He led her from the control room, along the corridor, past her own room, and into another. "These are my quarters. You will stay here from now on."

Alex looked around the room. The furnishings looked very human in design, Flynn's influence, no doubt. But she was surprised Clu used these affectations. There was a large desk, and a sofa and several chairs clustered around a small table. Clu led her to another room off that one, obviously a bedroom. Surely he didn't need a bed, since she'd never seen him sleep. And since being in this place, she found she had little desire for sleep. She could though, if she chose to, evidenced by her dream.

Alex continued examining everything. The dresser held no clothes, the closet either. She went over to the bed, and knelt on it. Cocking her head, she then examined Clu. "Do you ever stay here, or is this for my use alone?"

"I do spend time here, when I need to "get away"." Flynn would sometimes tell Clu he needed to get away, and that usually meant completely alone. Clu mimicked his Creator in many details, and this was one. Even Jarvis knew better than to disturb him here.

"I see," Alex said. Rising up on her knees, she inched over to the side of the bed, and held out her hands.

Clu observed Alex for a moment, before going to her. He stood at the edge of the bed, and allowed her to touch him, tentatively at first, then more boldly. She ran fingertips over the lit golden lines of his light suit, then his face. Her eyes never moved from his, as she placed her hands on his cheeks, a thumb tracing his mouth. He had never been treated this way by anyone. His own curiosity compelled him to let her do as she wished. When he felt her hands entangle themselves in his hair and pull him to her, she pressed her mouth to his. He returned the action, finding it pleasing.

Alex wasn't sure why she was kissing Clu, except that the ride had excited her, and having this place that would be theirs alone, well, she couldn't help herself. He didn't seem to mind it either, until...

Clu disengaged himself from Alex's arms. He recalled Jarvis' words, intimating she couldn't be trusted. What if Alex was trying to sway him with her User ways. Could she be trusted? Their alliance was new, untested, and according to his aide, in question from the beginning.

"Stay here. I'll call for you later." He abruptly left the room, a confused Alex staring at the door as it slid shut behind him.

Elsewhere in the city, several programs clustered around one who was telling them what he had seen. "It's true. Another User has entered the Grid. Clu has her under the protection of his Black Guard. Capturing her would be difficult, difficult at best."

"He's probably afraid she'll be taken from him, before he can get her into the Games. Can we wait until then?" one suggested.

A female program shook her head. "No, we can't wait. She'll be an example to others. We must get her as soon as possible. Once we have her, we'll take care of the User."

**A/N: short chapter, yes. But I didn't want to stop in the middle of anything important. Soon, some new faces will be added to ths story. **

**I really need to get back to some of my other stories, and I have another Tron related one in mind. How do you fellow writers turn it off lol. **

**Comments make a good impetus for more chapters. *wink* Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clu teaches Alex her first lesson in killing, Grid style. Will her conscience abandon her? ****Or will another dream bring her back to what's important: A way home.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 9**

Alex was bored. She had been left alone in Clu's suite. If only there were a television set, at least she could turn it on for the sound. She paced awhile, then decided to lie down in the bedroom.

Alex wandered the room, her eyes taking in everything. The furniture, an odd mix of Louis the 14th design and modern materials. There was a fireplace, with a fire that had flames unlike any she'd seen before. Her hand moved over the mantle, as if she were inspecting for dust. When she turned around, Flynn was standing there. He hadn't changed a bit. Still cute, still cocky, and with a smile that would melt the heart of any woman. "Flynn, what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"_Alex! Long time, no see. Fact is, you're on the Grid, kiddo._"

"I figured that out on my own, Flynn. Can I get home?"

"_You have to find me first, Kincaid." _

"But, you're right here. I don't understand."

"_Find me, Kincaid. Or you'll never get home_..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alex woke with a start. She sat up, feeling disoriented. It felt so real, as if Flynn were in the same room with her. Yet, she was back in Clu's room, and Flynn was gone. _You have got to quit falling asleep, Kincaid, _she thought, brushing a hand through her hair.

The outer door slid open. Clu came into the bedroom and saw Alex sitting up on the bed. "Another dream?"

Alex didn't want Clu to know about her dreaming of Flynn. "Just restless, I guess."

He reached down and grabbed her by the hand. "Let's go. I think you'll find practice more...interesting...this time."

Once they were back at the Games arena, Clu told Alex, "We'll take a run against other riders. I hope you're ready."

Alex followed where Clu was looking, and saw two men in black suits with white-lit lines, waiting nervously with batons in their hands. So she and Clu were going to practice against programs, their objective being to survive and de-rezz their opponents. For a moment, Alex wondered if she could kill anyone, even programs. But she decided that they would want to survive too, and killing her and Clu would be the only way to do that. Knowing Clu's skill, Alex figured this was a test of **her** skills. Clu would expect her to ride hard, and de-rezz the other team. If she refused to play the game, Clu might have her killed. Was this a test of her skills **and** a test of her loyalty? She would have to play, and by Clu's rules, or risk angering him. _Don't think. Just do what you have to do to survive. _Those words echoed occasionally in her mind ever since her military days. Her commanding officer had never steered her wrong then, and Alex felt if he were here, he would still be saying the same thing."Alright. Let's go!"

The two programs activated their cycles, speeding off, circling to the left of the track in tandem. Clu gave Alex a nod, and they both took their running leaps, light cycles encompassing them, coming down hard on the glassy track. Alex heard a voice coming through her helmet. That had never happened before. So teammates could communicate strategy, a benefit on this fast moving track.

"Alex, do as I say. If I give you an order, follow it." Clu headed off to the left, following the other programs. "Head around right. Be sure to watch the light ribbons. Activate yours now."

Alex saw Clu's light ribbon illuminate, so she hit her button. She circled the track, heading off for the right, keeping her eyes open for either white-lit program. She noticed their light ribbons in the distance, so headed that way. Alex took to the lower level, riding until she saw the opponent riders from below. She noticed them splitting up, so headed for a ramp. She took it, increasing her speed.

Clu watched an approaching opponent program, and accelerated his cycle towards Alex. "Cross my path. Force the program into your light ribbon." He headed straight for Alex, missing her by what seemed like inches, jumping his cycle over her ribbon. Confused by the crossing ribbons, one unfortunate program, with no room to maneuver underneath, hit Alex's wall and de-rezzed in a splash of data cubes.

"Good work!" Clu's voice echoed in her ear. "Now watch this."

Alex increased her speed to circle around so that she had a better vantage point of what was going to happen. The remaining program had decided that Alex was an easier target than the Control Program, so he headed her way, revving his cycle towards her. What he didn't notice was Clu riding to intercept the unsuspecting rider. The program saw a light cycle fly overhead, coming to a hard landing between him and his objective.

Clu circled around the program, enclosing him in a ring of light. The poor rider had no chance to jump the wall, and attempted to leap off his cycle instead, but both cycle and rider hit the wall, de-rezzing instantly.

"Whooo, did you see that?" Alex cried out. "That was fantastic riding!"

Clu heard the enthusiasm in her voice. "You did very well, Alex," he said. Together, they made a good team. The next step would be to place her in a real match. First, he wanted to find the best 3 riders, and instruct them on a few points he had to make clear to them where Alex was concerned. Clu needed her in the Games, but on the other hand, he didn't want her harmed.

Alex deactivated her light cycle baton, and headed for Clu who had just done the same. She hugged him in a spontaneous show of excitement, all worries about what they had just done vanished from her mind.

Clu had never been hugged in this fashion, and this User still was an unknown function to him. When he looked at her, her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkled. She smiled at him, a genuine expression he was not familiar with. Inside, he remembered...something. His arm found its way around her. "Let's get back. I think this calls for a drink. Something refined to its purest form."

Once back at his headquarters, Clu found a bottle of the best energy, sent as a gift from the End of Line club. Its proprietor was always trying to curry favors from Clu. He poured both himself and Alex a glass, handing her the glowing blue liquid. Sipping it, he felt it go to work, immediately feeling revived. He went over to a table, the dark glass showing Alex's reflection as she moved to his side.

"Whatever this is, it sure hits the spot. I feel so much better." She sipped her drink, watching as Clu touched the tabletop, which rezzed into a large map.

"This is the city," he said, waving his hand over the digital image. "I'm planning on extending it outward, towards the Sea of Simulation. One day, I hope to find a solution to the power issue in the Outlands. We could build there as well. There is no end to the possibilities I have in mind. From there, we can make use of my greatest achievement. I just need one thing, and then...on to a new world."

Alex listened to Clu as he shared with her his vision, wondering why Flynn didn't agree with it. Surely from the standpoint of improving Grid life, his ideas were acceptable. The only thing she worried about was his talk of entering the real world, her world. If these initial plans took up his time, maybe the other idea would be back burner-ed for a long time. "What's this area here?" Alex asked, pointing to a grey area.

"That's no longer occupied. I plan on erasing the entire area and rebuilding." Clu didn't tell Alex that this area of the city was where rogue programs hid. The dying power there made it difficult for his sentries to seek them out. On the other hand, these traitors somehow managed to power up with no problem. Clu wanted to know how. He thought instead to erase it all, so that no program would find sanctuary there ever again.

While Clu and Alex talked excitedly about his vision for the future, Jarvis stood off to the left, trying to look busy, but sneaking side glances at his master and that User. At one point, he saw her press her mouth to His Excellency's face. Clu in turn placed an arm around the User's shoulders. Jarvis couldn't shake the feeling of disgust he experienced. That his master wasn't telling the User to stop, annoyed him. He pretended to work, but listened instead.

Alex asked Clu several more questions about his plans, which made him quite happy. When she kissed him, he had that same feeling of a memory stored away, something he couldn't quite bring to the fore. But when he leaned toward Alex, kissing her as she had shown him earlier, he decided no one's opinion mattered save his own. Let Jarvis, that obsequious of all programs, sputter. "I have something I want you to see. Wait with the sentries in the flight bay, and we'll take an air runner." Clu turned to Jarvis, whose eyes were following the User.

Alex walked over to the sentries, repeating Clu's order, "His Excellency wishes you to take me to the flight bay."

The sentries looked at one another, then at the User.

"It was a command," she ordered, staring down the two black-suited programs.

"Your Excellency!" Jarvis cried out. This was unacceptable, a User giving orders to the guards?

Clu laughed on hearing his aide's objection. But he saw with satisfaction, the immediate obedience of his sentries as they accompanied Alex from the control room. He shut down the digital map, wondering what Alex would say when she saw his crowning glory.

As he passed Jarvis on his way to the flight bay, Clu stopped briefly, and said with warning in his tone, "Watch what you say or do. My good will can be withdrawn at any time, from anyone, even you, program!"

His pad trembling in his hands, Jarvis watched his master leave. User or no User, he would have to be careful, especially while making his plans. He had decided to do what he had to, sure that when all was done, His Excellency would thank him. Many programs on the Grid would thank him.

**A/N: I have made a change in my plans for future chapters. I was once accused of finishing up stories too quickly, maybe that's a compliment, but in any case, I won't be bringing in the new faces just yet. Never fear, they will appear. **

**Also, I have added a few things that are not canon, like the air runners. I wanted something like a light jet, but for two people (programs?), and not armed for fighting. My light cars are smaller than the light runner we saw in Legacy, more like a coupe over a sedan, and more maneuverable, since they are lighter. So please don't say "those were not in the film". No they weren't. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Stockholm Syndrome**** is a term used to describe a paradoxical psychological phenomenon wherein hostages express positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, essentially mistaking a lack of abuse from their captors as an act of kindness.- wikipedia**

**Is Alex suffering from SS, or is there more to it?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 10**

Clu went to the flight bay, where he found Alex and the two sentries waiting. Dismissing the guards, he took Alex by the arm and led her to an air runner. Regardless of what Jarvis felt about the User, Clu was eager to know what she would think of his newest creation. Unknown to Clu, he had, within his most basic line of programming, an underlying need for approval. It had clouded much of his behavior with Flynn, and it was clouding his relationship with Alex. But his only concern was having the User as an ally. How he would benefit from that alliance, he hadn't fully calculated yet.

He flew the air runner out of the bay, and up towards the outskirts of the city, where his newest vessel was being assembled. Eventually he would dock it within the city, where all programs could bear witness to his vision. He wanted it to inspire them to want to be something more than the sum of their creation, to realize that they no longer needed Users. This was their world now, and no outside influence would dictate how they would run that world.

Meanwhile, the User who sat next to Clu allowed her eyes to take in the many wonders of the city. There was a network of freeways all leading to the heart of the city. Always in darkness, the vast towers seemed lit from within, as were its citizens, something Alex found astonishing and surreal. The sky was even more eerie from up here, lightning-like energy bolts randomly punctuating the darkness. The air runner banked and slowed, where Alex could see something in the distance. Whatever it was, it was huge.

Clu turned the air runner to circle around his carrier Rectifier, this ship being over twice as large as the previous one, the Regulator. "This vessel will be the solution to User tyranny. One day, the User world will be open to all of us."

As the air runner hovered over the massive digital ship, Alex feared for the Earth, should something of this size and power find its way there. From a military standpoint, the ship, several times larger than any aircraft carrier and holding who knew how many troops, would be unbeatable. If there were other craft and armament she didn't know about, it would be worse still. But she had to acknowledge, it was something. "Incredible, Clu, absolutely incredible!"

Alex just wanted to know how he planned to get this massive ship out into the real world.

"There's much work to do here, of course, but then, we'll venture into the new world. You will familiarize me with that world." He reached out to cup her cheek as she smiled at him.

Alex was unsure as to whether he was a visionary or plain mad with power. Was he really a creation of Kevin Flynn? The Kevin Flynn who could stay up all night, playing video games? The Kevin Flynn who had hired her when she told him she had equaled his score on Space Paranoids? She had hoped it wasn't just for that, of course, but he said it was a major reason. That charming smile of his paired with a wink helped make up her mind when she'd accepted the job at ENCOM. Alex ventured a question, "Why a warship, Clu? Surely, some other type of ship..."

"The Rectifier **is** a warship. Whether or not it's used that way will depend on the Users," he interrupted her with a warning. "Don't question my directive, Alex."

"Of course not, Clu. I have no intention of questioning your vision. But you must know that, as your concern is with the Grid and its programs, my concern is with the people who live in the real world."

"That's expected. Just remember, this world **is** the real world. As an outsider, you may not see it that way. Programs may not be real to you."

She placed a hand on his, saying, "Not true. You are real to me, Clu. I couldn't swear loyalty to something I saw as unreal or artificial. Whatever you see as what's best for your kind, I'll offer my assistance."_ Just don't ask me to sell out my own people_, she thought.

Clu nodded slightly, gratified that she was being cooperative. So far, Jarvis had been incorrect in his assessment of the usefulness of this User. Clu had seen that, not only was she learning the ways of the Grid, she was also teaching him the ways of the Users. With Flynn no longer around, it was comparable to an interrupted data link. No new data was being transferred. Now he felt as if he had a wealth of information to download and assimilate. New information was as vital as liquid energy to a program, especially one as advanced as he. "Now I want to take you somewhere special for a bit of refreshment," Clu said, turning the air runner back towards city center.

Alex saw a tall tower all aglow in white light. She wondered where Clu was taking her that would have refreshment , as he put it. Once he had landed the air runner near the tower, they both exited, Alex following him to an elevator. They rode upwards at a brisk clip, until the doors opened into...a bar? Alex chuckled. This world would never cease to surprise her. Who would have thought programs liked to drink and party. Music blared across the room, as male and female programs mingled. There was one who stood out more than any other. He was all in white, right down to his hair. His exuberance was obvious, even from here.

Clu led Alex to the bar, where he introduced her to the proprietor. "This is Castor."

All smiles and bows, the white program said, "Your Excellency, welcome to my establishment. I have a new supply of energy in. If you like, I can have it delivered to you whenever you wish."

"That would be fine, Castor," Clu replied, barely taking notice of the obliging program. His eyes were scanning the room. "Alex, stay here. I need to talk with someone. I'll be right back." He leaned to kiss her cheek, saying to her, "Order something. Castor, whatever she wants, its hers."

"Of course, Your Excellency. I will be ingratiating and solicitous, as always." The smile he wore never wavering once, he pulled a glass and a bottle from under the counter, and poured the blue liquid for Alex. "A refreshing libation for you, my dear. And uh...what sort of program are you? His Excellency is never seen here with anyone. Yet, here you are."

Alex didn't want to say anything in response. She sipped her drink instead, relishing the rush it gave her.

Castor leaned closer to her and whispered conspiratorially, "Is it true then? That you're a User?"

Alex's heart stopped, but she kept her cool, pretending what this program had said meant nothing to her. "Why would you say that?" she asked, flashing him a smile.

"I make it my business to know everything. And my spies tell me that there's a User in our midst." His voice low, he said, "If Clu keeps anyone around for very long, it's usually for a good reason. And what better reason than..."

"Enough!" Alex hissed. "Are you really looking to get into trouble with him?" she warned as she tipped her head towards Clu. "Tell **him** what you know." She stared at him, eyebrows raised.

Castor threw his hands up, his broad smile still on his face even as fear shown in his eyes. "No, no, let's not bother His Excellency with paltry details. Drink up, my dear. Feel the sound. Enjoy the atmosphere. If I, Castor, can ever be of assistance, I will be at your beck and call." When he noticed her frown, he whispered, "Don't worry, I will hear about it." He smiled, then laughed aloud, before moving on to other patrons.

Alex didn't know what to make of Castor. He suspected who she was, although how he would know, she had no idea. Her main concern was how much his knowledge would threaten her, if at all. Perhaps he meant what he said, presenting himself as a potential ally, if needed. No, she had made her choice. She was with Clu. It wouldn't be necessary to look for anyone else. She took one more sip from her drink, and giving Castor a quick glance, she turned to look for Clu. Seeing him with a group of programs, she wandered over, checking out the room along the way. It was just like any bar she'd ever been to back home, right down to couples making out in the darker recesses of the place. _So,_ she thought, _they do engage in intimate relations._

As she approached Clu, her eyes took a moment to appreciate the uber-program who had taken her under his protection. He was a commanding figure, easily getting the attention of everyone near him. Perhaps they respected him. They definitely feared him. She no longer feared him, but she did respect his power enough not to challenge him. His vision of perfection for the Grid intrigued her, and yet she could see the flaw of that vision. Did she dare tell him what her feelings were? No, it was enough that she showed trepidation at his wanting to enter the real world, but to try to talk him out of it would be fruitless, and a danger to her.

Clu spotted Alex heading his way, and smiled a welcome to her. He allowed her to slip an arm around his waist as he continued talking to a couple of programs. He nodded once and dismissed them, leaving he and Alex alone again. "Did Castor take good care of you?" He pulled her protectively to him, a subroutine action that send out a signal to all the programs here that this one was his, and under his guardianship. Loyalists would stand warned. The others he would deal with if they dared harm her, despite his protection.

"Yes, he was very kind. And a bit odd." She didn't add, like someone who was hiding something.

"That's Castor. A very independent program." Glancing around, he told her, "We need to get back. There's a very important light cycle match at the Games soon. I want you to see it personally. My command ship will take us to the arena."

As they left, Alex asked Clu, "What makes this match so special?"

Clu did what was becoming more natural for him. He kissed her on the forehead, saying, "You'll see."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Clu and Alex had returned to the headquarters, where a waiting Jarvis followed them to the command ship. He stayed away from Alex, finding her an unappetizing a companion for his master, but he would never gainsay Clu from what he obviously wanted. In time perhaps, he would see that he, Jarvis, was correct, and order her elimination. If not, he had another way in mind to deal with the User.

The ship landed on the track in a spot perfect for viewing the entire arena. Clu had his baton in his hand, when Alex walked up to him. "You're going to race, aren't you. Why didn't you tell me sooner. I'll get my baton..."

"No. This race is special. I'm going to show you my superiority on the track. You stay here with Jarvis, and watch." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "I'll dedicate this race to you," he said, smiling.

Jarvis, of course, was not happy having to be left alone with the User. He made a face as he observed the pair. But when Clu subsequently ordered him to watch out for Alex, he was all smiles and obedience.

The stairs leading from the ship to the ground materialized, and Jarvis, along with Alex and several sentries, exited. Jarvis made his customary announcement. "Greetings, programs! We have a special treat for you all with this match. Our luminary leader, our liberator extraordinaire, will be racing against five opponent riders, with only a team of three. True skill, true showmanship, all for the benefit of your entertainment. Cluuuuu..."

At that introduction, Clu left the ship, hearing the cheering and applause from the packed arena. But he only saw Alex standing beside his aide, a smile of encouragement on her face, and something else. Did he see fear in her eyes? She wasn't racing in this match, so why should she be afraid? He signaled his riders, and the three rezzed up their light cycles, heading around the track at breakneck speed. Jarvis led Alex away from the racing area, careful not to let her touch him.

Alex kept her eyes on the three riders, Clu being in the middle of the trio, his suit with the glowing golden-yellow lines. She noticed five riders in the white-lined suits heading for Clu's team, all breaking off to surround the three opposing riders.

Clu had found the best riders for this team at the End Of Line club. He gave them their instructions, and was pleased to see them already being executed. Each flared off from him, taking one on one, a rider from the other team. That left three unattended riders that Clu would deal with. Since his style of riding was the more aggressive, he would use any method to de-rezz an opponent program. He sped up beside one, turning his front wheel into the wheel of the other, until that cycle lost its balance, sending the rider to the glassy track. As he slid across the surface, Clu rode his cycle right over him. The pitiless program was no more than the data cubes he was made of. Clu grinned as he headed for the companion rider, who accelerated, seeing the Control Program himself coming straight for him. He took his cycle into the lower level, seeking his other team mate. Together, they attempted to box in Clu, who merely jumped his cycle over the light ribbons by taking an up-ramp. As he slid his cycle to a braking halt, one rider smashed into Clu's light ribbon, instantly de-rezzing. The other program tried to make a 180 turn but found Clu in his way. Clu's bike, being faster, touched his front wheel to the back wheel of the escaping rider, causing it to stumble as he turned, sending him instead, flying against the arena wall, sending data cubes into the screaming audience.

While all this was happening, Alex could only watch from the sidelines. Why did Clu have to take such risks. Was it to show all programs that he was better than they? He had mentioned being superior, but why was that even important? He was already in charge. Alex shook her head, thinking men were alike in both worlds. Even her military experience didn't help her understand her male companions. They reminded her sometimes of clashing deer, horns extended, butting each other all day. Her pacifistic nature since leaving the service just didn't gibe with this display. Or maybe it was something else. She was actually afraid for Clu. She didn't want him killed. Where would that leave her? With Jarvis? That would be the end of her in that case. But no, it went even deeper than that. She was beginning to care for Clu. She wanted him alive, and he was taking risks.

Aloud, she said, "Why is he doing this? Why is he trying to get himself killed?"

Jarvis replied haughtily, "Your doubt is an insult to His Excellency's skill."

Alex glared at the puffed up program, saying, "Your presence is an insult to me." She stepped away from him and went back to watching the race.

Clu had taken out three riders, but saw that his two team members had been de-rezzed. Now it was just he and a lone opponent rider. As the two circled around, both headed for each other. Clu accelerated his cycle, ready for what Flynn had called "playing chicken". As Clu feinted right, the other rider slid off his bike, hitting the surface hard. His cycle, however, continued moving towards Clu, hitting the Control Program's cycle, sending him flying. His bike, on the other hand, hit the grounded rider, who de-rezzed. Clu's cycle reverted to baton form.

Alex gasped when she saw Clu sliding across the arena floor. She immediately headed for him, but was restrained by Jarvis. "I am tired of people grabbing me and dragging me around!" Pulling her arm free of his hold, she stomped into the ship. Once inside, she brushed away a few tears that slid down her cheeks. This was insane. She was crying over some program, one who had held her captive and threatened to kill her.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Clu. Relief flooded her. Instead of showing gratitude for his safe return, she shouted, "Why did you do that? You could have been killed!" She went up to him and shoved her hands against his armored chest.

Clu didn't move, but curiosity etched his face. Alex's reaction had taken him by surprise. He laughed, "Nothing happened to me. I won. I always win. I don't comprehend why you're reacting this way." He held out his arms in confusion, unsure of why she was angry.

Alex looked at Clu, then, unable to help herself, she strode into those open arms, tightly holding him. She blinked back tears, refusing to let him see her cry. But closing her eyes, she just let herself feel him. She nestled against his body when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her. She heard him tell Jarvis to take the ship back to the building complex. As they flew back towards the city, Alex could still hear the cheering crowds in the arena. There must be more matches going on, but she didn't care. Clu was safe. In the back of her mind, a voice was saying 'This isn't a man, it's a program.' She pushed aside the voice, thinking only of her feelings, illogical as they may be. Alex was beginning to love Clu. What she didn't know was, how did he feel about her, if he could feel. _Damn_,_ Kincaid, what have you gotten yourself into._

**A/N: wow guys, over 1200 hits! Yet only 1% are commenting. How will I know if I'm doing it right. And since I have been known to incorporate readers' ideas into stories, please send the ideas of what you'd like to see.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex has made her choice, and now will show Clu what that means to a User and a human female, who has feelings for the man in her life, even if that man is an advanced program. Program sex alert lol. **

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 11**

The command ship docked with the tower, settling gently before the locking mechanisms held it tightly in place. For what ever reason, Flynn had incorporated what he called weather into the Grid. Wind blew harshly across the Sea of Simulation, and in the city, less so, although the tallest towers felt it.

"We are here, Your Excellency," Jarvis announced. He waited, pad in hand, for his master's wishes.

Clu gave Jarvis his orders, wanting his aide to be kept busy for some time. "Put together a schedule for the Disk Wars. I want the best warriors you can find. Rinzler has defeated so many, and I'd it to at least seem he has a chance of losing. See to it."

"But..." Jarvis barely got the word out before Clu left the control room with his little User in tow. Perhaps, he decided, if he were to gather the very best warriors, and put together the finest matches ever, His Excellency would see how indisposable he was. Gathering several of the Guard with him, Jarvis went out to hunt for Disk Wars warriors.

Content to be away from the annoying program, Alex felt somewhat more relaxed. She followed Clu to his quarters, where she sat in one of the chairs, placing her feet up on the table. She watched Clu as he leaned back on the couch, looking quite pleased with himself. "You did very well out there," Alex said casually. "I guess I have to admit, you are the best light cyclist on the Grid."

Clu would have no small talk. He came right to the point. "Why were you angry, Alex? Explain to me, so that I'll comprehend. Flynn is the only User I've known. You're very different from him in many ways." He held out his hand to her.

Alex inhaled and exhaled, preparing for whatever he might ask her. She rose from her chair, and walked over to the couch, where she sat next to him. She leaned back, her arms crossed, bracing one foot against the table edge. "Clu, I wasn't angry," she said. "I was...scared."

"Scared," he repeated. "Why?"

"I was scared for you. And for myself. I know you're good out there, but until now, I didn't know how good. When I saw you knocked off your cycle, I was sure you were..." She couldn't what she'd been thinking.

Clu no longer wore the gloves Alex was used to seeing. He turned to her, and with his forefinger, tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "You feared I would be de-rezzed," he guessed. Clu was not used to guessing. He took data and calculated results to a logical conclusion. This User was forcing him to see things in new ways.

As for Alex, she felt she may as well level with him. By placing all her cards on the table, she could be sure of one thing. Her true place here, for as long as she was stuck here. "If you had been de-rezzed, Jarvis would have the excuse he needed to be rid of me. I need you very much alive and well, Clu."

The Control program considered her words. She feared for her life, not his. Or did she? He held her eyes with his, asking, "Are you sure there was no other motivation?"

Alex, in a moment of confusion, found her mind unable to think or react. She stood up from the couch, not sure what to say. She wanted to run, but where would she go. Alex felt a hand take hold of her right wrist, preventing her from moving further. She turned to face her captor.

Clu, in his own way, was desperate for answers. "Is that all? I want to know. Flynn never...I was never given any directives that didn't concern building the perfect system, and maintaining that system. Everything else is...foreign to me." Clu found himself filled with unknown code defects not related to his programming. He pulled on Alex's wrist, causing her to fall against him. Her hand braced itself against his left shoulder, preventing her from falling completely in his lap. He didn't care. He wanted to know if there was more to her outburst.

Alex tried to stand upright, but he wouldn't let go of her wrist. Her face was inches from his, as she attempted to clarify, "I've had people I cared for die, Clu. I don't like the feeling that comes after." Her eyes searched his, which didn't look that different from human eyes. Was it her imagination, or was she finally seeing something there, something human. Words gushed from her mouth, needing to be heard. "Ok, you're right. You're absolutely right. There is more. I care. Me, a User, cares about a program. You, Clu. I care about you. And it should be so simple, but it's not simple at all. This whole thing is bizarre. It belongs in a comic, not reality." Alex laughed nervously despite herself. Again, she tried to pull free, but Clu refused to release her.

The Control program assimilated Alex's words. She cared about him, she had said so herself. Clu was like a child who had been raised without the love and warmth of family. He didn't know anything about emotions. He could simulate anger, but love was unknown data. Having Alex, this User, try to explain to him her feelings was disrupting. For him, it was like calculating an equation with missing expressions. So instead of performing anymore calculations, he tugged on her wrist, closing the small space between them.

Alex saw what was going to happen. She should have kept it from happening, but she didn't want to. And if Clu wanted it too, then she wouldn't protest. She softened the pressure of her hand on his shoulder, no longer keeping herself from falling against him. Alex felt his lips on hers. They were warm, despite his being a program. She allowed the kiss to deepen, until Clu ended it. Alex stood, no longer restrained by his hand. Thinking that was the end of his experiment, she started back for the chair she'd been sitting in earlier, but was surprised to find herself turned around, facing a now-standing Clu, who held her arms and pulled her against him. She stopped thinking, allowing herself to be in the moment.

Clu kissed Alex again, this time utilizing his entire body, as his arms encompassed her tightly. His body armor was in the way of being as close as he would have preferred. This was his opportunity to experience full User emotion directed specifically at him, and his need for perfection wanted it to be done correctly.

Alex was enjoying this closeness, but she noticed that Clu seemed to have no natural scent. Having lived and worked with many men in the Army, she was used to the smell of sweat, bath soap, and colognes of all kinds. Perhaps programs had no fragrance of their own. When she broke the kiss, she nestled her face into his neck as much as his armor would allow. There was nothing, no scent at all. A minor detail, but a noticeable one that reminded Alex that Clu was not a man. She reached up to pull him down to her once more, and while they were kissing more ardently, Alex saw a flash of light from below. She jerked back. "What was that?"

She and Clu parted a bit. "It must be an energy surge, something from our contact," Clu postulated. He brought Alex's hand up, palm facing him, and entwined his fingers with hers. The energy lines of their suits brightened. He leaned forward and captured her lips again. The surge became brighter still.

Alex pulled away. "Clu, is there any way these suits can be removed?" She realized that she had been encased in the same outfit since she had arrived here. But she had the ulterior motive of wanting to know what was beneath Clu's body armor. Was he a complete duplicate of Flynn, not that she and Flynn had ever been lovers. That thought alone caused her to breathe harder.

"There is, actually." He walked around her, and keyed something into her disk.

Alex felt a tingling, probably because her disk had been synchronized to her body. She looked down to see the suit she was wearing melt into a sheer silver fabric that seemed to radiate color from within. The color danced all through the simply cut gown. Alex also noticed the fabric hid nothing. She was naked. A blush suffused her cheeks when she noticed Clu examining her. A moment later, he removed his own disk, and as Alex watched, he keyed something into it, before replacing it on his back. His own armor melted into a robe of dark fabric that also had the dancing lights. But unlike hers, his was not transparent. _Just like a man,_ she thought, smiling.

As she approached him, she raised her hands, this time both entwining their hands together as Clu followed her lead. The power glow moved from their hands up their arms and throughout their bodies. Alex felt it move to her nether regions, causing her to gasp aloud. Her breathing became ragged, as the energy danced around and inside her. It was like nothing she'd felt before. She looked at Clu through heavy lids, seeing that he too, was being affected. She kissed him, imprinting herself into his memory, as well as on his lips. She attempted to prevent herself from moaning aloud, but the pleasure was becoming too strong, now moving through her in waves.

Clu was not sure what he was feeling, only that his sensory input was responding to whatever was occurring. He was receiving data unlike any he had ever assimilated. He tasted Alex on his mouth, he felt her pressing against him, and the energy levels were such, that he felt as he would overload any moment.

The power surged, flared and broke over both, sending both Alex and Clu into a unified paroxysm of pleasure. Alex let herself feel it, her breathing peaking and then calming. She held onto Clu tightly to keep herself from collapsing. What she'd felt was better than any sex she'd ever had. This was a deeper, all-encompassing pleasure ride that didn't focus on one part of her, but included her entire body.

Her forehead pressed to his, Alex snuck a peek at Clu, who was exhibiting amazement of his own, at what he'd just experienced. Never had he been so open to sharing any part of himself with any program, yet this was no program. This was a User. He felt so powerful, he could do anything. But all he wanted to do was taste more of Alex. Inwardly, he was pleased that they would make a good team off the light cycle track as he had seen they would be on the track.

As Alex continued to kiss and caress him, coming down from her physical high, Clu was already formulating plans for their future alliance. At first, he had wanted to make her his prisoner or slave, maybe even make an example of her for errant programs, but now he found he wanted to share his empire with her, and when he entered her world, she would be at his side, as he took control and perfected it.

**A/N: Thanks to Flynn1 and Unknown for their comments. I couldn't respond to you personally, but wanted you to know I appreciated your words. Unknown, I will endeavor to bring more of Alex's thoughts to the fore. ;-) Some outside influences will be entering the picture soon. Wonder how much impact they'll have on the new ruling power.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alex practices for the big race, while others plan something else altogether.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 12**

Clu held Alex's waist in his broad hands as he laughed pleasantly. "I want you to practice on the light cycle next match, you'll ride with me. Think of it, Program and User. Once the city sees our alliance in action, you'll have little to fear concerning your safety in future, and will be able to walk the city any time you wish. I promise you, your life here will be more acceptable, Alex."

"Jarvis won't like that," she cautioned, suspecting that he would be thinking of ways to dispose of her. "He's afraid I'll bring more User-sympathetic programs out in the open."

Clu had projected that same thought, but trusted the new alliance to serve its purpose. "Jarvis will do as he's told," Clu said, drawing her to him. Feeling her against him was a physical sensation that he liked. When she responded by further nestling up to him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, cataloging everything she did, from running her hands up his back to her nipping his neck.

Alex was doing some cataloging of her own. If she were to stay here as Clu's lover and ally, what would he expect of her over time. She knew that if he did, sometime in the future, manage to escape this world and enter hers, he would expect her loyalty, even if that meant fighting her own people. She could only hope that this was a pipe dream, an impossibility. But for now, she was simply enjoying the moment, the future still an unknown.

A light knocking interrupted the pair. Clu gave Alex a final kiss, reluctantly letting her go. He strode to the door, hitting the lock button. The door slid open, revealing Jarvis, pad in hand.

"Forgive me, Your Excellency. I do not mean to interrupt you, but I have received several messages that must be seen to immediately." Jarvis knew that if he angered Clu, it could mean his life. Clu had been known to de-rezz programs that sparked the Control program's darker temper.

Clu was tempted to strike his aide, but instead said, "Meet me in the Control room. I'll be there shortly."

Jarvis gave a slight bow, before leaving. He had noticed his master's attire. Jarvis had never seen him dressed that way, no doubt due to the influence of that User. He left for the Control room, fuming at his lesser position. His own influence, once strong, was fading with each microcycle Alex was on the Grid. If he couldn't send her back to where she came from, he'd be rid of her somehow.

After the door slid shut, Clu pulled his disk from his back, resetting his attire. Back in his body armor, he went over to Alex. He also reset her clothing before leading her from his quarters and down the corridor. Once they reached the Control room, Clu spoke alone with Rinzler. "Take Alex to the Games arena. Let her practice on the light cycle track. Watch her, analyze her riding, look for flaws. Teach her. I want her riding with me in my next match." To Alex, he said, "Rinzler will have a baton for you. Learn from him. He's almost as good as I am." Smiling, he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, then turned to the waiting Jarvis.

Rinzler, a program of few words, waited by the User until she was ready to go. He took her to an air runner, flying them to the Games arena, now devoid of the cheering crowds.

Alex held the baton Rinzler had given her when she boarded the runner. She had enjoyed the lessons with Clu, but now she had to spend time with this program who never spoke. And why would he sometimes look at her oddly? Was he even looking at her? How could she tell, since he never seemed to remove the helmet as Clu would remove his. She felt the slight sensation of descent as they headed downward.

Once they had landed, Rinzler stood and waited as Alex exited the transport, her eyes scanning the track. She noticed Rinzler getting ready for his run, taking off as his cycle materialized beneath him. Alex shrugged and began her running start, satisfied when her own cycle formed itself beneath her and her helmet enclosed her head. Feet settling against the pedals, she accelerated, circling around the track. She figured Rinzler would be watching her as she rode around the track. She took time getting used to the cycle, using the levels and the corkscrew. She spent more time taking jumps between levels. It was a great maneuver when considering the light ribbons as weapons.

At one point, Alex was coming up a ramp, and trying to attain height, she spun the cycle off-kilter, sliding it across the track floor. To keep her leg from getting crushed, she leapt from the sliding cycle. As she stood up, she brushed imaginary dirt from her suit, uttering a loud 'shit!'. She saw Rinzler looking at her from a distance. _Do not tell Clu about this, bit-brain, _she thought. She gathered up her baton, and re-rezzed it, daring to repeat the move that had unseated her. This time she made the jump smoothly.

After some time had passed, Alex noticed Rinzler had stopped his cycle and was waiting. She rode his way, bringing her own cycle to a halt in front of him. "So, how did I do?"

The only response was a low thrumming coming from the program. He tilted his head as he scanned the User, something briefly flaring in his memory. Then it was gone. He rode off towards the air runner, Alex following behind. Both deactivated their cycles and boarded the runner. As they flew back to the headquarters, Alex thought about her relationship with Clu. It had been an incredible experience being with him. She felt more secure that he wouldn't hurt her, that he actually had feelings for her too. So now what. Not being a program meant having no real purpose. Yet being a User should have meant being even more important. She needed to find something to do around here, or she could see herself going quietly mad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somewhere across the city, three programs were in the End of Line club, sipping energy and talking in low tones.

"You're sure about this? Clu is putting the User into the Games?" one of the programs asked, eyes always scanning the room for sentries.

The proprietor of the club whispered. "My spies are infallible. Having access to forged disks means I have eyes and ears at the higest levels." He leaned closer. "They say Clu and the User are involved in more than just...arena games." Castor loved good gossip, because in that, there was almost always useful information.

"That's all the more reason to take her. If she has the same power as Flynn..." the shorter program started, before being interrupted.

"So how do we do it? Before the Games, after? Surely Clu has her protected at all times by either sentries or the Black Guard."

"Well, if my eyes and ears are to be believed, Clu spends a lot of time with her, alone, if you know what I mean." He grinned at the thought of the Control program enjoying private time with a User. It was a known fact that Clu hated Users. And he knew that many programs hated them too. Thus Castor would agree that she must be under constant guard.

"I say several of us should attend the Games. We should scatter ourselves throughout the arena. If word is to be believed, the next light cycle match will involve both Clu and his User. But His Excellency never shares the spotlight with anyone. We must look for any moment when the User is alone."

"Now, what if you succeed in getting the User," Castor said, offering a more negative resolution, "won't Clu be a bit...oh, upset? You know what happens when His Excellency goes off on a tirade." Castor remembered the Purge. His club had once offered sanctuary for ISOs who wanted a place to relax. When the ISOs had been destroyed, he had decided to make himself over. Now, he served the Grid. Now, he served Clu, when it afforded him some benefit. Never again would Castor be linked to who he truly was.

"We'll deal with that when it happens. Who knows. His Excellency may thank us."

It was decided that between 40 and 50 programs would be attendant in the arena, all with their eyes on the User. Few had seen her, but a female with Clu would be an indicator, since Clu was rarely seen with anyone other than Jarvis or his Guard, let alone any female programs. The two conspirators left their seats and headed for the elevator. Castor's mind calculated every variable, ready to make use of any situation where the outcome would bring him something. Still, another User on the Grid wasn't necessarily a good thing. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing either. Being neutral was the best way to go, for now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Alex returned to the Control room, Jarvis was not there. Apparently, while she was gone, his business with Clu had been taken care of. She found the Control program sitting on the couch, staring out the window. When she reached him, she slid her arms around him from behind. "That was incredible, as always." She walked around the side of the couch, sitting next to him. Excitement filled her. She felt ready for the Games, even after the spill she took.

Clu smiled at her, asking, "Where's Rinzler?" Clu wanted to find out how Alex had done. He wanted her in the Games, and didn't want to wait any longer.

Alex didn't really care where the silent warrior program was. They had split off on arrival, and she wasn't going to ask him where he was going. "I'm not sure," she answered, leaning back. "He left when we got back." When Clu handed her his glass of energy, she sipped it gratefully. It wasn't long before she felt reinvigorated. "When are the Games, Clu? I'm ready, more than ready."

He touched her cheek with a gloved forefinger. "We'll see. Now, you stay here. I want to speak with Rinzler before I decide about the race."

As he left her yet again, Alex sipped more energy. Her mind went to her run and the Games. She knew she had done well in practice, but she would be up against other programs. Programs who may have survived previous matches, making them more expert than her. And what about Clu. What if she performed so badly, he would decide to end his relationship with her, cutting off all of his protection. She'd be on her own in this world. _No, Kincaid,_ she thought, _you're good. And Clu will be out there with you. He won't allow anything to happen to you._

At that moment, Clu was ensuring nothing would happen to his consort, for that was how he viewed Alex. Flynn had mentioned his wife often enough, whenever he visited the Grid. Clu knew the definition of what a wife was. Programs had relationships, but not quite like that of the Users. Still, if Clu would choose any female to rule the Grid at his side, it would be Alex. The fact that she was a User made the situation better than he might have anticipated. He could see use in her potential power. Besides, even though most programs hated Users, occasionally, back in the real world, a program would be re-written, making them User-friendly again, ending their usefulness to Clu.

"Rinzler, how did she do?" Rinzler handed Clu his disk. As Clu read it, he saw that, except for the one fall, Alex had done well. "This is the plan." He entered a code into the disk and returned it to its owner. "I want you to let the other riders know what to do as well. See to it." Clu marched back to the Control room. Alex was ready and he was ready. "Game on," he said, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex's first light cycle race, and her introduction to the citizens of the Grid. **

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 13**

Jarvis arranged for Clu's command ship to be ready to transport his light cycle team to the arena. He would sneak glances at Alex, wondering if she was ready to go up against seasoned cycle warriors. Secretly, he hoped she would experience a system failure, crashing in a flash of data cubes. Did Users de-rezz like programs? No matter, as long as she failed. Then his place as His Excellency's closest advisor would again be secure.

Clu gave Alex final instructions. "You tend to overcompensate on the ramps. Slow down until you reach the end, then accelerate. Watch the light ribbons. The best strategy is to stay on the upper level. Rinzler is expert at using the inverted tracks. Let him run interference for you. Watch for our other team riders."

Alex wanted to say 'yes, mother', but felt it would go right over his head. She liked his concern for her, but of course, he wanted his team to win. "So what is our strategy, anyway?"

He gave her a smile and said, "Survive."

As the ship landed, Alex could hear the crowds cheering outside. It was worse than any football game she'd ever attended. "There are so many of them," she said absently, as she scanned the arena stands.

"Be aware at all times where your team riders are. I've hand-picked them all for their skill," Clu continued, drawing her attention from the field.

From his tone of voice, she assumed he was proud of his riders. Alex knew she was no where near them in skill and prowess. But her thought was for not only wanting to live, she wanted to impress Clu with her ability and desire to win. She looked nervously out the window into the darkness that was punctuated by the light of scattered fireworks blasting in the sky above the arena. Names appeared on a board. She saw Clu's, Rinzler's, names she didn't know, and hers. She bit her lower lip, realizing she could actually be dead soon.

Clu recognized fear when he saw it. He had seen it enough in other programs, more often than not, because of him. This was the moment he had been calculating over and over. He would lead his team to victory, then Alex's identity would be revealed. He would share his triumph with her, letting all programs know that there was a new User on the Grid, one who was his ally. Flynn had power, so naturally Alex would as well, or so he accepted that axiom as fact. In time, he would learn to use that power for the benefit of the Grid. The one thing Clu had learned was that perfection is not just obtained, it has to be maintained. Alex would assist him in that. He placed a gloved hand on her check, satisfied when she smiled at him. He bent to whisper in her ear, knowing Jarvis was ever watchful. "I'll be watching you."

Alex turned her head slightly to press her lips to his. The power surge, though less, flared briefly between them. "Good luck," Alex said.

"The sentiment is unnecessary. I always win." Clu led her from the control room, Jarvis following along behind them.

The exit opened, stair by stair flattening and locking into place. Jarvis exited first, with Rinzler, Alex and the other two programs trailing. As the riders waited, Jarvis began his introduction of Clu to the excited masses in the stands. Arms out, he said in his artificially enhanced voice, "Greetings, programs!" He let the cries wash over him, knowing it was his delivery that provoked such a frenzy. "Tonight, we will witness a match unlike any other. Riding with his own team, our most illustrious liberator, our leader...Cluuuu."

Fireworks continued exploding overhead. _Could this world be more like mine,_ she wondered. Alex was surprised she hadn't gone deaf from the noise of the cheering populace. It overwhelmed her how popular Clu was amongst his own kind. What would that same crowd do when they found out another User was on the Grid.

Clu nodded at his riders, giving Alex a nod of her own. He held his baton in his hand and began his starting run. As soon as he was airborne, all four riders, including a now focused Alex, rezzed their cycles and followed Clu. The opposing team were already on the track, circling around towards the red team. Alex went towards one who had veered off alone. Clu had said earlier to battle them one on one if possible. She activated her light ribbon as she caught up with the lone rider. He saw her, and attempted to hit her with his cycle. She turned sharply to the left to avoid hitting him or his ribbon. That was when she noticed the other rider coming up alongside her. She slammed on her brakes, slowing enough to turn to the left and fall into the lower level through an opening on the track. The other rider didn't give up and headed her way, but too late he saw her rise up out of another exit, fly over his head, and come down hard right in front of him. He slid the cycle, which rolled over him, de-rezzing him instantly.

Clu was after his own rider, easily overtaking him on his more superior cycle. Next time, he would have to make sure better riders were put up against him. The ones he had been racing recently were just too easy to eliminate. There was no challenge for him anymore. Clu circled around to find his next victim.

Meanwhile, Alex was being tailed by one the white-line riders. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake him. "Shit," she muttered. "I hate tailgaters." She took a ramp down to the lower level, and up the corkscrew, and still he followed. He was within 10 feet of her, when Rinzler, who had noticed her predicament, caught up to the pair, and avoiding both cycles, cut in between them, his light ribbon acting as a barrier against the cycle following Alex. It de-rezzed, allowing Alex to escape unimpeded.

One by one, the white-line team were taken down, until one remained. He seemed to be the best of the lot, and Alex knew he would be the target of both Clu and Rinzler. Out of their team, only one had been de-rezzed, so four were left, including herself. Alex watched from a distance as Clu and Rinzler circled the track, their other team rider acting as a decoy. The lone opponent cyclist raced away from him, heading straight for Alex.

Clu saw this, and turned for her. Rinzler brought up the rear, preventing any direction changes by the charging cyclist. With him and the other red-line rider behind him, he would have no avenue of escape. Clu accelerated straight for the rider, intending to run interference for Alex. "Don't slow down," he told her.

Alex turned to her left and saw the rider catching up with her, but she knew Clu was not far behind. She tried one maneuver that worked on sharp turns back home. She just wasn't sure what would happen on this glass-smooth track. Pulling the handle hard right, she spun her front wheel, but it didn't stop as she had planned. She continued to spin. Applying the brakes, her cycle came to a stop facing the other way, but at least she was out of the path of her pursuer. The cycle's quick response took her by surprise, but the opponent bike sped by, missing her by feet, with Clu close behind. She waited, watching as Clu rammed the bike with his front wheel, sending it flying across the track, hitting the wall in a splash of color. Rinzler and the other rider stopped beside Alex. Clu soon rode up to the small group.

The arena exploded into loud cheering. But there were some programs who did not cheer. They merely observed. Now they knew whom it was they were seeking.

Clu led the victors back to the starting point and a waiting Jarvis, deactivating helmets and cycles. He nodded to his aide, who held up his hands to the stands. "Fellow programs. Our illustrious leader, His Excellency Clu, has once again defeated the sympathizers of the Users."

Alex turned her head sharply at Jarvis, her eyes narrowed. He just had to put the screw to her in some way or other, knowing she would probably be uncomfortable in the role of program killer, especially programs loyal to Users.

Oblivious of Alex's feelings at the moment, Jarvis went on. "But...for the first time ever in the history of these Games, we have amongst us...a User." He swept his arm at Alex. The arena went silent in comparison to the riotous noise only a moment ago. "My fellow programs, His Excellency has chosen this User, who stumbled upon the Grid quite unexpectedly, to serve him."

Alex didn't know if she liked the appellation of servant, but what the heck, it was how Clu really treated her that counted. Still, she couldn't help but glare at Jarvis.

For his part, Jarvis didn't want to say the rest of his speech, as it was abhorrent to him to give a User any place of honor. But it was his master's order. "For this match, the User has ridden to victory with His Excellency. Therefore, she will sit at his side, as his ally. All hail our glorious leader...Cluuuu."

Clu took Alex's hand, and holding it up, the other riders following suit, all of the surviving team members saluted the stands. Suddenly, the arena broke out in thunderous applause. Alex turned to Clu, who gave her an approving smile. Jarvis, on the other hand, wore a look of disgust.

Several programs left their seats after the victory presentation. This moment held no chance for them to bring their plan to fruition. They would have to be patient, and wait for another opportunity.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clu, along with his aide and victorious team members, climbed aboard the command ship, heading back to Clu's headquarters. Alex went up to Rinzler, who was standing to the side of the room, silent, as usual. She looked into his helmet, but couldn't see anything. "Rinzler, I just...wanted to thank you for ...um, saving my skin back there." He turned his head to peer at her, but gave her no response. "Ok...well, thanks anyway." She wandered back to the viewing window, looking out over the arena as they passed over it before heading back to the city center.

Clu regarded Alex standing by the window. The race had gone well, and the crowds had accepted the User once they found out she was his ally. The city would be abuzz with live traffic on all circuits. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Alex didn't turn around to face Clu. She just enjoyed the feel of his hands on her. "Thank you for rescuing the damsel in distress."

"What do you mean?" Clu slid his hands down her arms, clasping her hands, bringing them across her torso as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing. It was a good match. And although the crowd was taken by surprise at the announcement, at least they weren't out for my blood."

"No one would dare touch you, Alex." He released her as she turned in his embrace to face him. "As my ally, you have equal standing with me."

Alex perused his face, which looked so much like Flynn. She tilted her head, asking him, "Why?"

Clu was instantly thrown into pause mode. He didn't have an answer for her that he thought would satisfy her. Why was she even asking the question, unless she didn't trust him fully.

Disappointed at his lack of response, Alex walked away, and waited for the ship to land. Until he gave her an answer, she would refuse to comply with any demand of his. In her heart, she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him.

As soon as the ship docked with the tower, Alex left the control room without a word, and headed for Clu's quarters. Checking the door, she could find no lock. _Damn, _she thought. _There's no way to keep him out. _So she waited in the bedroom to see if he would follow her, or leave her alone.

In what was only a few moments, the outer door slid open. Seeing no sign of her in the outer room, Clu strode into the bedroom. He found her there, standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, with a look of anger on her face. "Why did you leave?" he demanded.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Alex responded. She let her arms fall to her side, her hands clasped into fists. "Do you intend to use me as bait? To...oh, I don't know, maybe draw out a certain User from hiding? Don't do that to me, Clu. I won't help you capture Flynn."

Clu took the few steps that separated them. He held out his hands in supplication. "I have no plans to do that, Alex. Trust me." He reached down, touching her cheek with his fingertips. "Trust me."

Alex didn't know what to think. How do you tell if a program is being sincere? She decided to take the risk, as long as Clu knew she would never betray Flynn to him. She allowed herself to be taken into the Control program's embrace. She slid her arms up his back, pressing herself close to him as she lay her head against his shoulder. _I won't betray you, Flynn,_ she thought. _I just wish I knew where you were. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Clu and Alex form their relationship, while others make plans to come between the **

**Uber-program and User. Rated for sexual content, but nothing too explicit. **

**I do now own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 14**

Several figures sat together in the square, trying to look inconspicuous. "We saw the User. She was with Clu the entire time." The program Moro leaned forward to whisper to his fellow conspirators, "He even saved her life on the light cycle track. A User! It's unheard of."

"Obviously he's going to make her work for him, but can he trust her is my query." This program had some missing data in his hands, damage from a Disk Wars game he survived but not without sacrifice. He was later thrown from competition due to his injury, and now wandered the city, looking for purpose. Apprehending the User was as good a goal as any. She mustn't be allowed to use her power to change the Grid.

The shorter program waited for the others to finish, before pointing out, "Parc, we don't know what Clu has in store for her or us. If we caught her, maybe she could clarify his plans. This could be a hasty reaction on our part."

"Our goal is to take her at any cost. We have to find out more as to where she may go where she's not so closely watched." The handless program turned to the others. "What about Castor? He seems to possess a lot of information because of certain infiltrators he's in contact with. Can't he help us figure out when the best time to catch her alone might be?"

"We can visit the club, talk to him and see how much help he can be. I'm not sure where his loyalties lie anymore. He used to sympathize with the Users. I don't know if I want to give him too much information on our plans." This program, Lyra, had once questioned the existence of the Users, wondering if they were truly gods, why didn't **they** make over the Grid.

Parc stood. "For now, let's continue to stay close to the communications networks. If anyone hears anything, let the others know as soon as you can. For now, that's all we can do."

The shorter program looked up at Parc. "I don't agree with you. We can do this a different way."

"Just keep your sensories open to any news. Now go." The programs parted company, ever ready to take advantage of a good situation, if it would just arrive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex pulled from Clu's embrace, and went to the bed. She waited to see what his next move would be. Lying on her side, bent arm supporting her head, she patted the bed with her free hand. "I'd like to ask you something. You may not want to answer, but I wish you would."

Clu allowed himself the moment. Users no longer gave him orders, so he would regard her query as a request, and consider indulging her. "What do you want to know, Alex?"

Alex thought best how to word her question. Nothing would do but the truth. She looked at Clu, her eyes capturing his. "Why do you hate Kevin Flynn?" she blurted out.

Clu looked away, his expression dark. His artificial mind remembered everything, every moment he'd spent with his Creator. Clu saw the images as if run by a movie projector. His maker giving him his first directive, saying together, they would change the world. And they had. The Grid was all he had dreamed of, until the ISOs had arrived, appearing from the Sea of Simulation. Flynn embraced them as miracles. Clu only saw them as imperfections. Creator and creation had parted ways. To Clu, everything Flynn had said was a lie. He had turned his back on the dream.

Clu might have forgiven Flynn his frequent absences from the Grid, but he could never forgive the way the Creator had veered from the original directive. With Flynn gone, he would continue the work. He turned to look at Alex, who didn't realize that it had taken him only micro-seconds to recall this information. Clu touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He now had a User, he thought. He didn't need Flynn anymore. He placed his hand behind her head, and, leaning down, pressed his lips to hers. It was becoming easier, and he found he even enjoyed it. But when Clu saw Alex was not responding, he pulled back. His eyes narrowed at her.

She sat up, one leg tucked beneath the other. "Again, you're not answering me. What are you hiding, Clu? You ask for my trust, but give me none of yours." Her fingers steepled, she pondered what to say next. "Flynn is a friend. We met just after I'd left the Army. He offered me a job. We...clicked. I wouldn't hurt him for anything in the world, yours or mine. Besides, I know him. So I ask again, why do you hate him?"

Clu grabbed her by an arm. "Because everything he said was a lie!" he yelled. "He created this world, and would abandon it for cycles. We had work to do to perfect the system, but he was rarely here, and when he was, he had other things to do, more important things. Together, he'd said! Together..." His voice trailed off, as he released Alex's arm.

Alex rubbed her arm where he'd grabbed her. He didn't hurt her, but she still felt the pressure of his frustration. She sat Indian-style, realizing she knew the issue at hand. Clu felt abandoned by Flynn, as a son might feel abandoned by a father who leaves his family. Was it really that simple? His outbursts were nothing more than temper tantrums, only, programs died when Clu became angry. Now for the million dollar question. "So why not me? I'm a User. Why not hate me?"

He looked at Alex, and reaching out, cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips. "You will replace Flynn. You and I will work to improve the system, together. Your User power will restore what was lost when..." He didn't want her to know about the ISOs. He wasn't a monster, in his mind. But would she think otherwise, if she knew what he'd done. "The outskirts of the city. The Sea of Simulation. The Outlands. We'll rebuild, improve and perfect all of it." He leaned in to kiss her once more, this time more deeply.

Alex willingly leaned into the kiss. Clu needed her. She had a place here, if she accepted his offer. The Grid could be a prison to her. There was no way out, no exit, no doorway that would lead home. Or it could **be** home. She wouldn't be his slave, he had said so. In time, maybe she could make changes, positive changes. For now, she simply allowed herself the pleasure of his touch.

When they broke the kiss, Alex stood on the bed. Clu rose and faced it, holding out his arms. She went into them and let him lift her from the bed, placing her gently on the floor. But he didn't release her. They kissed again, passion welling up between them, as their circuitry glowed with the shared energy.

Breathless, Alex peered up at Clu. "Do what you did before. Remove the armor, please. And no robes. Nothing at all."

Clu frowned, not sure what she was asking of him or where their actions were leading. But he did as she bade him, adjusting their disks, removing his body armor and her suit. He placed their disks aside, looking her up and down. He'd never seen a User unadorned, nor had he been so before anyone. Programs weren't able to adjust their clothing, since it represented their place in the order of the Grid. He, as Administrative Control Program, had abilities no other program possessed.

Alex had wondered what Clu looked like naked. Her curiosity made her mind wander to less than wholesome thoughts whenever he touched her. Now she saw that Flynn had replicated his creation with human attributes, but there was a difference. Within his skin, she could see the circuit lines much like those that ran along his armor, only thinner. She ran a finger along one of the lines, seeing it flare in brightness where she touched him. She noticed the same lines beneath her skin. Something must have changed her when she entered the Grid. "Clu, can you..." How to say this? "Can you simulate User sex?"

This was one query he'd never been asked. "If I have the data, I can simulate the required actions." He embraced her once more, whispering in her ear as he held her, "Show me."

Chills went through Alex's body as his breath played on her face. She took his hand, and led him to the bed. She kneeled on it, sliding back, pulling him along with her. Lying down, Alex held her arms open, indicating to him that he should lie next to her.

Clu followed her instructions, taking one of her hands in his, entwining their fingers together. The brightness flowed from their hands up their arms. Releasing her, he leaned over and kissed her, feeling both of Alex's hands slide into his hair, then wrap themselves around his neck. He felt her now pliable body beneath his. Leaning back a bit, he studied her form, his fingertip touching he face, sliding down her neck and shoulder. He touched the pink tip of her breast, surprised to see the tip harden. When Alex moaned, he thought he had hurt her, but she brought his hand back to her breast.

"It's alright," she said. "Touch me all you want." She noticed the lines on them both become brighter still, as the pleasure surged between them. She wanted him on top of her, within her, both his body and his energy. She whispered in his ear. She noticed the look of confusion on his face, and nodded.

Clu reached for his disk, and made some adjustments. When he saw Alex smile, he knew that he had done the correct thing. Letting her lead him as he'd never allowed anyone since Flynn, Clu experienced pleasure as he had never felt before. With each micro-second, his system would upload additional data to his memory. He didn't want to forget, since he knew he would want to experience this again.

Alex took control of the Control Program, a smile lighting her face at the irony of that. She explored Clu's body as he had explored hers. When she felt his response against her belly, she opened her legs to show him what to do. A program developed for perfection needed to be told only once. He entered her, thrusting as she instructed, feeling the energy surge, flow and peak. His lips wandered over her face and neck, while her hands roamed his back and shoulders. She tightened her legs around him, begging for release, as the shared power flowed between them. She cried out when that power exploded inside her. Both allowed the energy to radiate within them, then dissipate slowly as the pleasure also dissipated.

As Program and User lay together, their bodies entwined, Clu's world came alive, then was still. This was the first time something like this had happened, and for a brief moment, an unseen energy permeated every corner of the vast space that was the Grid. Unknown to both Clu and Alex, they were the cause. What ramifications would come from such a union had not been calculated by anyone. But the occurrence was noted by one person. He knew the Grid so well, anything that happened out of the ordinary stood out like a sore thumb. For the first time in many cycles, he had something to study.

**A/N: I had to laugh as I was writing this chapter. Our imperious leader was a virgin. **

**Hoped you enjoyed. I know he did. ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alex develops a taste for the Games, but wants more. As she makes her place more secure, someone else is planning on disrupting that security.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 15**

Alex stretched, feeling quite satisfied. She watched as Clu picked up his disk and rezzed his body armor around himself, snapping his disk in place on his back. Alex rose and knelt on the bed, smiling like the proverbial cat who liked small birds for lunch.

Clu held his hands out, pulling her to him when she got up from the bed. The bond he had with this User was unexpected, but he would take advantage of the power they shared, feeling its strength within him as they'd consummated their union. "Let me see your disk," he said. Taking it from her, he adjusted the circuitry, rezzing her suit around her again. He gave her the disk, waiting for her to snap it into place.

Alex reached up and touched Clu on his chest, her finger tracing the glowing circuit lines. Whatever had happened between them was now a constant occurrence. She kissed him once more, feeling the surge. It was strange to her, but something akin to a vitamin B shot. Alex was actually afraid it would become like a drug. Still, it could all be normal. She had no idea what normal was here.

"Alex, I never should have shown anger towards you. It was never about you..."

Alex reached up to place a finger against his lips. "Shhhh...it's unimportant." She knew why he had gotten angry, and had forgiven him when it happened. Of course, if he ever blew at her again like that, she'd have to give him an ultimatum. She wouldn't take abuse from any man, even if that man was a program.

Making sure everything was in place, she reached up to her head. Her hair was always in a perpetual high-placed ponytail. It must be the change in her, her synchronization with her identity disk. _Girl, we needed this back home,_ she thought in amazement. "Ready to leave our little sanctuary?" she asked Clu.

"Sanctuary? A place of privacy. Yes, this will be our sanctuary." Taking her by the elbow, Clu led Alex through the outer door. As they headed down the corridor, he placed his arm around her neck, ignoring the hooded glances of the sentries as they passed.

When he saw Clu enter the control room, Jarvis hurried over, ready to make his standard report, and to inform His Excellency that a new Disk Wars match was set. Several of the best warriors would be paired up against each other, with the final winner standing against Rinzler. Jarvis was sure Clu would be pleased with the entertainment he had planned. Of course, the smile instantly left his face when he saw the User.

Alex gave her adversary a bright smile. She knew how much Clu's aide hated her, so it gave her great pleasure to rub her influence in his face. "Hello, Jarvis," she said, wrinkling her nose at him. When she saw the disgust on his face, she remarked sarcastically, "Nice to see you too. And don't give me that look. You'll show me the respect I've earned."

Jarvis sputtered, waiting for Clu to say something. But he didn't. Instead, he smiled, deciding not to get involved with the power struggle between Alex and his aide. He would let Alex handle the offended program her own way.

She ran over to the window, observing the preparations for the Disk Wars. When Alex saw the couch rise up from the floor, she sat down, her legs crossed beneath her. Clu, now wearing what she liked to think of as his imperial robe, strode to the window and waited for the ship to dock with the viewing port. He listened as the names of the combatants were announced over the arena. Alex preferred it here in the ship, the decibel level lower than when she was in the middle of the action.

Jarvis made no introduction speech tonight. Of course, the spectators, upon seeing their leader in his ship, broke into spontaneous applause. Then the programs in the stands began shouting out their favorite combatants by name.

Clu sat next to Alex, leaning back, as he watched the battles start. "Trex is expected to win his match."

"Really? Want to make a friendly wager?" Alex asked.

"Wager?" Clu couldn't find a reference in his memory for that word.

"You choose the combatant you think will win, and I choose one I think will win," Alex explained. "Whoever chooses the winner, wins the wager."

Clu thought a moment. He turned to her, asking, "And what is the outcome of the wager?"

"If by that you mean, what's the prize...hmm, how about whatever the winner wants. Are you game?" Alex waited for Clu to respond.

"Very well. Since you don't know the combatants or their skill levels, I can't lose," Clu said, satisfied in a sure victory to Alex's wager request. He lay his arm across the back of the couch, his fingers lingering on Alex's shoulder.

A voice boomed across the arena. "Combatant 1, Lirz versus Combatant 3, Siw. Disk Wars begins."

The combatants faced each other until the announcement was finished, then began throwing their disks at one another. Clu said, " I will take Combatant 3 first round. He's survived many previous matches against better opponents."

Alex could have done the old eeny-meeny-miney-moe for all she knew about the opposing players. "Ok, I'll take Combatant 1." She felt Clu's fingers trail along her neck, sending shivers up her back. Now that she'd had him, it was as if she couldn't get enough of him. She tried focusing on the games instead. Watching the players use their best moves against their opponents, it soon seemed evident that Siw was superior in ability to Lirz. At one point, Siw made a running attack on his opponent Lirz, but was caught by surprise when Lirz flipped on one hand, throwing his disk with his free hand right for Siw, who was hit, and vanished in a pile of dissipating data cubes. Alex gave Clu a smug look, then turned her focus back to the remaining match.

"Combatant 3, deresolution. Combatant 1, victory. Combatant 2, Uhr versus Combatant 4, Trex," the disembodied voice boomed out.

"I'll take 2, Uhr, this time," Alex said, knowing Clu would want Trex, but she thought of herself as someone who supported the underdog anyway. And she'd already won the first wager.

Clu said nothing, knowing that Trex was the better fighter. He had not expected to lose the first match. He observed with admiration, the way Uhr fought against his opponent. Perhaps Alex had an instinct even she was not aware of. Clu leaned forward, arms resting on his thighs as he watched more closely, this particular battle.

As Alex sat, her chin supported in her palm, she observed the two fighting programs, realizing that she was developing a definite interest in the Games She knew full well a program from each match would perish. When had she become so blood thirsty? Even when she was in the Army, her main reasons for fighting would be to protect her fellow soldiers, defend the interests of her country, and to support the innocent local populace. Never had she fought for the simple pleasure of killing, nor had she enjoyed witnessing combat that led to senseless deaths. But she was enjoying this. She bit her thumb as she watched the two programs fight for their very existence.

Uhr and Trex, so evenly matched in skill, continued fighting. The cage gravity did a flip, sending both programs scrambling for a new foothold. Their disks flew dangerously close to each other. Alex watched in disappointment as Trex finally overtook Uhr, and decapitated him with his disk, sending his data cubes scattering across the cage floor.

"Combatant 2, deresolution. Combatant 4, victory."

Now Clu and Alex would both have combatants to root for. Whomever won from this match, would have the dubious honor of facing the deadliest warrior on the Grid.

"Combatant 1, Lirz versus Combatant 4, Trex".

Clu and Alex kept their eyes on both of their fighters. Battling hard, it seemed that neither could get the advantage, until finally, Trex was able to out maneuver Lirz, and killed him with a disk to the mid-section.

"I win this time!" Clu shouted, a broad smile on his face. "Seems you've lost your wager, Alex. Now, Rinzler will fight the remaining combatant, and Rinzler has never been defeated. Even Trex hasn't a chance against him," Clu stated, sorry to see the loss of a potentially great combatant.

Trying to act nonchalant, Alex leaned back against the couch, looking for Clu's special warrior, the program who had saved her.

"Combatant 4, Trex versus Rinzler."

Cheers erupted in the arena, sending a thrill through Alex. She heard cries of 'Rinzler' as the spectators called his name en masse. Goose bumps on her arms made her hug herself in anticipation. She actually wanted him to win.

The match began, with both combatants giving their all. Trex had greater skill in his throws, but Rinzler had the maneuverability to evade the disk thrown at him. And he did have two disks at his disposal. It wasn't long before Rinzler, upon a gravity change in the cage, was able to take out his opponent, to the delight of the crowds and Alex both.

"Yes!" she shouted, raising her fist in the air.

Clu was confused. "But you've lost the wager. Why are you happy that neither of your combatants was in the final match?"

Alex leaned over and kissed Clu, her excitement translating to physical desire. "I just wanted Rinzler to win. Anything wrong with that? Besides," she said, nuzzling his ear, "it just means you can have anything you want." She jumped up from the couch, exclaiming, "Wow, that was something else! I knew he was good when he was trying to train me, but I see now he was going easy on me."

Clu rose and moved to her side. "I won't go easy on you," he whispered to her. He held her by the waist, as he searched her eyes. "If you had won, what prize would you have claimed?"

Alex thought a moment. "Hmmm, maybe a visit to that club we'd gone to. I need to get out, Clu. I want to see the city. I want to meet programs who aren't Game warriors, or your personal lackeys," she said, her eyes on Jarvis.

"As you wish," Clu answered, willing to let the User see his world, for he now thought of it as his world. He refused to give Flynn any credit, since he had abandoned it, allowing Clu to perfect it on his own. Clu took Alex, and left the Control room.

Jarvis snorted, disbelieving the influence this User had on Clu. His Excellency usually had better judgement. He would have to do something and soon. Jarvis went over to the sentries that stood guard in the room for most micro-cycles, having already proven themselves worthy many times. "There's something I want you to do," he said.

**A/N: things will start to come to head soon. There will several factions getting involved, but whom will Alex be able to trust, if anyone? Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Feelings revealed set things in motion that will bring changes to the Grid.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 16**

Alex followed Clu into his light car, where the two headed for the End of Line Club. Alex still couldn't get over how very human it was there, yet as she entered the club, she did notice on this second visit, that the programs didn't dance. Ok, so dancing was something programs didn't do?

Clu took Alex by the elbow, nodding at the more subservient programs, glaring at the ones who showed him no deference until they would give him small nods. If there was a master of intimidation, Clu had that role nailed down. But even as he stared them down, he could make them feel as if he were the benevolent father.

They arrived at the bar, where Castor was all smiles and good humor. "Hello, Your Excellency. I see you still have your guest with you. And what can I get you both in the way of libations?"

"Two glasses of your best energy," Clu replied. He scanned the club to see who was present, noting some programs who seemed familiar to his memory files as User sympathizers. He would merely catalogue them for later use in the Games.

"My dear, you seem rather a fixture where our leader is concerned. I had no idea a User..."

"I'm tired of being called a User. My name is Alex. Understand? Alex." She'd had it with the appellation hated by so many here. Seeing fear in the program's eyes gave her untold satisfaction. Let them fear her, for her ties to someone they already feared, if not for the reputation of being a User, which might be a symbol of hate but was also one of power.

"Well, yes, Alex, my sincere apologies, of course." He leaned forward so that only she could hear. "You're special to Clu. That makes you special to me." Noticing her confusion, he explained. "I have sources, programs that are of great use to me in my efforts to...know everything. Now, if you ever want a confident, or need a helping hand..."

"Castor," she interrupted, " I don't think it's wise to tell me that you'll help me betray Clu. I have no intention of doing that. So if you want to be of service to me, you'll keep providing us with your best energy." She started to turn away, but on seeing his startled visage, said, "And you'll quit spying on me. I don't like it. **He**...wouldn't like it," she warned, indicating her protector. "Thanks for the juice."

Castor put on a broad smile to hide his true feelings, watching the User rejoin Clu. He held his breath, only relaxing when it seemed she had told him nothing about their conversation. He picked up a glass and poured himself a drink, guzzling it all down in one gulp.

"Castor!" A hooded program called the frightened program over. "What did you find out?"

He shook his head. "Well, she was hardly a fount of information. But basically, I'd say she doesn't want any help. She's quite content to play companion to our luminous leader."

"That's not good. We have to catch her alone. **Our** leader was hoping you'd find out where she was planning on going."

"I imagine Clu won't let her out of his sight, at least not without guards," Castor opined.

"We can handle the guards. This isn't satisfactory. Alright, I'll inform the others. If you hear anything..."

Castor nodded at the hooded program. "You'll be the second to know," he said, pouring himself another drink. Working all the angles, he had to recalculate his own plans, determining later which would gain him the most.

Meanwhile, as the music blared across the floor, Alex started to sway to it. The beat was unusual and the sound futuristic compared to her usual fare back home. She decided to show these programs what dancing was. She gave her glass to Clu, smiling at him seductively, before raising her arms and letting the music take hold of her. Her hips moved as she spun on the glass floor. Looking around, she noticed that she now had an audience.

Programs stopped talking to observe the User as she moved to the music. A few tried subtly to mimic her movements. As she stood in front of Clu, her eyes locked with his. She was surprised to sense more than the beat of the music inside her. Holding her arms out to him in invitation, Alex reached out to touch him when he didn't respond to her. The light circuits on his chest brightened. His gaze then became so intense, she found herself blushing.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, his voice low.

She placed her hand around his upper arm, and together they left the club. As they passed through the entranceway, she noticed a pair of programs bow their heads, but when they looked up again, it was Alex's eyes they caught and held, not Clu's. _So there are User sympathizers here_, she thought. The fact was, she would trust any of them over Castor. Something about him set her teeth on edge.

Clu let Alex board the elevator first. He followed close behind, shutting the doors and setting the controls on slow descent. Turning to Alex, he said, "That was quite a show you put on back there."

"No one was dancing," she replied. "I just wanted to get the place going."

He looked at her doubtfully. "Uh huh..." Clu reached up and brushed her forehead with a gloved hand, letting his fingers drift down her cheek, where he held her chin. Leaning in, he captured her mouth. He kissed her deeply, his hands moving to take hers, palm to palm. His body pressed against hers, pinning her against the wall as the elevator slowly continued its ride down the tower. Clu slid their hands up the wall, until they were above Alex's head. When he heard her moan against his mouth, he knew she was his freely. He brought their hands down, where he locked them around his waist. "I'm claiming my prize," he said, emphasizing the word 'prize'.

When he freed her hands, Alex slid her arms up his torso, embracing him as she returned his kisses. Maybe defeat wasn't so bad after all, she thought to herself.

On their return to Clu's headquarters, they retired to their suite, once again enjoying the exchange of power, and sending the Grid into a state of flux.

Later, the two sat on the bed facing one another. Clu had retrieved a data map, and after expanding it to full size, showed Alex the details of his plans for the city. She was entranced with the map technology. It was a small cube that, when opened, was more like one of those touch screens used on CNN. But this was mobile, compact and see-through, so that they could sit on opposite sides and view the same thing.

"This area will be de-rezzed and rebuilt," Clu said excitedly, pointing to a blank spot.

Alex smiled at his explanation for furthering the growth of the Grid, powering up dead areas, and bringing it to the very edge of the Sea of Simulation. "And what is this place here?" she asked, pointing to a bare area in the city.

"That is where the Rectifier will be, my greatest achievement. The vessel we flew over earlier, if you recall. I intend to bring it into the city as a sign of what we can achieve if we all work together. Programs must have purpose, and I will give them that purpose."

"Your warship,"she whispered to herself. "And what about the programs that don't agree with your goals?" she asked aloud.

"They'll be re-purposed," Clu answered, his pride in his plan giving him reason to smile.

He deactivated the data map, tossing it on the table.

Alex tilted her head as she looked at her Uber-Program. As she envisioned his world as he described it, she knew it would be worth the work involved, and hoped she would find some way to contribute to that plan. What kind of power did she possess here, if any? The panel that he had shown her earlier had lit up when she touched it. Could she be a power source of some kind? "Clu, I want to see the city. The dead area, the places you're going to destroy and rebuild, all of it. Perhaps, as a User, I can do more than just listen."

He was pleased she was understanding and accepting his great vision.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Time passed, and Alex found herself with a routine that included watching the Games with Clu, many times with a wager attached. They would spend time alone, afterwards studying the data map and making plans. Clu would take Alex with him, visiting the sites where rebuilding would occur. Together, they observed several areas completely de-rezzed, excited about the growth that would take place in its stead.

Alex was able to more easily blow off Jarvis, who still hadn't accepted her presence. One thing that had troubled her was the occasional program that would look at her with awe. She did not need Clu accusing her of fomenting dissension, although she was almost 100% sure he fully trusted her. Still, it made her uneasy seeing virtual worship in their eyes.

Sometimes, Clu would allow Alex to ride on his light cycle team. The spectators would go wild, shouting out Clu's name, but when Alex appeared, they would start yelling 'U-ser, U-ser', over and over. It would make Alex laugh to hear the noise, and although she feared Clu would feel upstaged, he showed no sign of that.

On the contrary, he was pleased that his programs accepted his consort as one of them. Soon, he would see what Alex was capable of. Still unknown to him, every time he and Alex joined, their union had repercussions on the Grid. Her power manifested itself, and yet neither knew of it.

One time, after both had experienced such pleasure from their union, Alex nestled against Clu as both lay in the bed. She turned to him, as she lay in the crook of his arm. " I think I'm in love with you," she blurted out. _Damn,_ she thought, right after the words had escaped her mouth.

Clu peered at her. "What's love?"

"What's love? Ho boy." She thought a moment and replied, touching his face, " Love is...need and desire...and hope, and dreams fulfilled. If you can't love, you can never hope to understand what it means. Hell, we humans love, and **we** don't know what it means. But it can make you feel like you can do anything."

Clu remembered back to when he and the Creator Flynn had worked together, forming the new Grid. He must have loved Flynn, if what Alex said was true, regarding him as his father and friend, until Flynn had betrayed him. With Alex, he felt these things and more. He just didn't know what it meant. As he had regarded Flynn, so he regarded his consort. He bent to kiss her. "You are a part of me, Alex. It's as if I were given a new piece of data, here inside, a new directive that tells me, as I do for myself, I must do for you. Is that love?" None of this was in his calculations when she'd arrived on the Grid. But he embraced it now.

She lowered her head to hide her tears from Clu. She felt a hand on her cheek as his finger forced her to look up at him. He brushed away the wetness, and chuckled. "You don't have to answer that."

Alex smiled, laughter bubbling up. She hugged him, lying across his body. When he rolled her over onto her back, the laughter changed into something quite different, as Program and User came to their final understanding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm going to go to Sector 3, Clu," Alex said to him as he was discussing issues with Jarvis. "There's something I want to check out based on what you've shown me recently."

"I'll assign you two sentries. They'll accompany you." Seeing the look in her eyes, he added, "And yes, I trust you, but I want you safe."

"You said I would always be safe now," she questioned.

"With my obedient programs, but not all follow my...edicts. It's better this way, Alex."

"Ok. If it makes you happy." Clu spoke with two of his best sentries, telling them to protect Alex as they went with her to Sector 3. He ordered them to take a light car, and to stay vigilant at all times. Rumblings were being heard on the circuit, and Clu was taking no chances.

His instructions were completed just as Jarvis entered the room, and sat at his console. Clu's aide watched as the two sentries led Alex away. He made his report to Clu and thought a moment, before asking, "Where is the User going, Your Excellency?"

Clu turned to his aide, answering, "Not that it's any of your concern, but she's assisting me in perfecting the system further. I'll soon make use of her power as a User, continuing to perfect the Grid beyond even Flynn's imaginings."

"What if she has no power, as Flynn had." Jarvis pointed out something Clu had already wondered. But if Flynn could be the Creator, surely Alex would be akin to that. She would be another Creator, this time his alone. He would remember how Flynn had done it, and bring that power out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Events come to a head, making some furious and others happy.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 17**

Alex, along with her two body guards, ventured into an area of the city where power levels were low, so low, very few programs bothered to visit there for too long. She wandered the surroundings, coming to a section of partially de-rezzed wall. Already, Clu had begun the razing and reconstruction of this part of the city. Alex stood in front of the wall that had missing data cubes from the de-resolution process. She ran her hands a fraction of an inch above the strange material that remained.

As a programmer, she could create something from nothing simply by typing what to many people would seem to be meaningless bits of information, but when combined together, would form something real. So why not be able to do something similar here? She touched a portion of wall, watching in amazement as the circuits in her hands glowed dully. But nothing else happened.

The sentries looked at the User, then at each other. They said nothing, as that wasn't in their protocol. Clu had given them precise orders.** Watch** **over the User. Protect her from harm. **

As Alex was busy making her first attempts at creation as a User, eyes were watching her every move. Off to the side, hidden from sight, several programs spied the User as she moved around the former habitat. They had been able to come here temporarily, with the assistance of their leader. But they didn't wish to stay too long, or risk being exposed to the guards.

"Castor was right, as always. She's here, but what is she doing?" one of the programs asked the others.

"Looks like she's...trying to play creator. We should take her now, Parc. I see no better chance." Moro had his orders, and he didn't want to fail. When would they get another chance like this? Two sentries and the User, alone. "Alright, get ready." He pulled out his disk, ready to use it against the sentries. Just as he raised it, he felt a hand restrain him.

"Wait! Look over there." Lyra noticed someone approaching the User. "It's Clu!" she warned. "Now what do we do?"

"We watch. Lyra, let the others know to wait."

Clu called to Alex, causing her to turn towards his voice. "How did you find me?" she asked, surprised to see him here.

"Those are my sentries," he clarified without giving her any explanation, but she understood.

"Of course, they're tagged." Alex said, chuckling while shaking her head. "Well, I'm not sorry you're here." She went to the damaged wall. "I've been trying to re-rezz this bugger. I just have this feeling that I'm on the right track. I'm not sure what's missing. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy." She looked at Clu, asking, "How did Flynn do it? I mean, the guy was brilliant in a way, but who would know to create something as amazing as all this?" She spread her arms out, as she slowly spun around. "This city, the whole damn Grid, out of nothing!"

"You're not crazy, Alex. Perhaps it's an instinct. He had that." Clu remembered what it was like to have his Creator around, when he did manage to get away from the outside world. Then his face went dark. "We don't need Flynn. He's better off where he is."

_And where is that_, she wondered. Alex touched the wall, picking up a small data cube. She turned it in her hand, peering at it, but separated from the whole, it faded away. She took another and held it in her hand, willing the energy from her slightly glowing digits to infiltrate the small cube. Clu stood beside her, placing his cupped hand beneath hers. They both watched as the cube not only retained its form, but gained solidity.

"Did you see that, Clu? What just happened here?" She let him take the data cube and place it in an empty space in the wall. They both watched in amazement as the cube sealed itself to the surrounding cubes, blending in unseamed.

"Put your hand there, on the wall," he told her.

Alex complied, placing her hand on the part of the wall where quite a few missing data cubes had left a small gap. She almost pulled it away, when Clu settled his hand over hers. They both watched with interest on their now intensely glowing hands, noticing the cubes re-rezzing one by one, bonding to each other, until an entire section of the damaged wall had been repaired. "Oh my god, Clu, that's the answer. Our bond, the energy we share every time we..." She slipped her arms around him as she hugged him excitedly. "We **can** improve the Grid!"

Clu made some mental calculations. Together, they created matter from nothing, and not from a program written by a User. This feat, they accomplished together, Program and User. For a program to be able to create was unheard of. Yet, he had seen it. This made Alex very important to his plans, more important than she already was. Programs were immutable. Users took risks, as Flynn used to tell him. But hadn't Clu taken a risk just letting Alex live? And now, the gamble had paid off. He would have kept her even so, but their union would result in a better Grid. Possibly even a new world for all programs. And he would be in charge of that new world. He and his consort.

Just then, several programs jumped the sentries, fighting one-on-one, while a female program headed for Alex. Clu saw her, and ran to intercept the female before she could reach Alex. He was attacked from behind by a program wielding a disk, ready to strike Clu. But Clu was the better fighter, and removing his disk from his back, he slammed it into the program before he could raise his weapon.

Alex wasn't taking the attack lying down. She kicked out at the female, knocking her to the ground. One of the others grabbed her from behind, locking her arms, but Alex bent forward, tossing the program over her. Now free, she turned to another assailant, kicking him in the face, sending him flying. She noticed the sentries were gone, probably de-rezzed. Clu was under attack by three programs. Alex attempted to reach him, but was held from behind once more. She fought desperately to get free, but felt something touch her neck. A sharp pain caused her to gasp, and she fell to the ground. Just before darkness overtook her, she saw Clu fighting his own attackers, and losing. "No..." She tried to call out, but her throat was too dry. "Clu..." she managed to whisper, before passing out.

Clu was too overwhelmed, and went down hard. "Kill him!" Moro shouted to the one who had beaten the Control program down. "This is our chance!"

The triumphant program held up his arm, disk ready to smash their cruel leader into thousands of data cubes. _And good riddance,_ he thought.

"Fool!" Parc hissed. "Clu can't just be de-rezzed like any program. Leave him. We got what we came for." Picking up Alex, he and the others headed for their transport.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Clu roused, he rose and spun around, but saw Alex nowhere. "Alex!" He searched the general area quickly, not knowing if she were dead, or alive and with the attacking programs. "Alex..." Clu clenched his hands into fists, shouting to the lightning-lit sky. "No...Nooooo!"

His guards had been de-rezzed, but why hadn't their attackers killed him? Who were they? He had to get back to headquarters and start an immediate search. He would get the Black Guard and have the entire city searched. Castor, he would talk to the End of Line club proprietor first. Word was he knew everything that went on in the City, one reason Clu allowed him his freedom. He would tell him what he wanted to know, or die in the Games. And he didn't think the strutting, self-centered excuse for a program would last long when placed up against his best Grid warrior.

Clu returned to the Command ship, striding into the room, anger still motivating his actions. He smashed his fist onto one of the consoles, causing Jarvis to look up in fear.

"What's wrong, Your Excellency?" he asked., noticing the ever-present User was no where to be seen.

His initial rage now gone, Clu said, "We, Alex and I, were attacked in the city. The guards were de-rezzed, and they took Alex away. I have to find her!" He felt no need to elaborate to Jarvis what they had discovered, but he knew the aide would do anything to please his master, including co-ordinating a search for the User he hated so much.

Unknown to Clu, Jarvis had given the two sentries subroutines that overrode Clu's orders. He told the guards who had accompanied Alex, to kill her when they had the clear chance to do so. Without the User around, Jarvis would once again have his place of importance. So someone else had intervened before that could happen. All the better then. The guards would not be around to betray him, and the User was gone, just as well as dead so far as he was concerned. Maybe the programs who had taken her were User haters as well, and were planning on doing his dirty work for him. An ugly grin formed on his face. He was brought out of his pleasurable reverie by his master's voice.

"Jarvis, get groups of sentries combing the city for anything, a word, a hint of Alex's whereabouts. Send the Black Guard out in light jets to scan from above. I want her found!"

Clu left the Control room to visit the End of Line Club, and have a personal talk with Castor.

On arrival there, Clu, along with four of his best sentries, entered the club. He saw Castor at the bar, chatting up a few programs, but when he saw Clu, he stopped talking even as he still retained his perpetual smile. The programs scattered on seeing a grim-faced Clu approaching.

"Hello, Your Excellency," Castor said brightly, while inside he was shaking in terror. Programs had a tendency to disappear when Clu became angry. "Can I get you anything, a glass of my best vintage perhaps."

Clu leaned forward, and in a low voice, asked the program in white, "Have you heard anything on the whereabouts of the User that was under my protection?" He emphasized the words 'my protection', indicating that anyone who defied that edict would suffer harsh consequences.

"Why, no, Your Excellency," he replied, a lump forming in his throat. "Has she...gone missing then?"

Clu didn't respond to the question. Instead he replied, "It's understood that you have information pathways all over the city. Unless you want your establishment shut down, and you and your staff placed on the Games grid, you'll make use of them. Report directly to me if you hear anything."

"Yes," Castor said, unable to hide the trembling of his hands. "I will do that, of course, Your Excellency. Anything of mine is yours." He gave Clu a deferential bow, then collapsed against the counter after Clu left the club and entered the elevator. "Now what was that all about," he wondered aloud. Castor called over a program and whispered in his ear. The program nodded, and hurriedly left the club.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex drifted in and out of consciousness. She dreamt of Flynn, telling her about his plans for a new world of existence, bringing technology and humanity onto the same playing field. Pain flooded her before she felt a hand on her, then it was gone. She opened her eyes, finding her vision still blurry. Blinking hard, she tried to sit up, when she felt a hand support her, clasping her shoulder.

"Careful. Just relax. The stunner effect won't last much longer."

When Alex's vision cleared, she leaned on one elbow, and looked up, right into the face of...Kevin Flynn.

**A/N: I know sometimes you just want to read a story, or maybe you came in and didn't like it so left. But any comments you have would be so appreciated. Let me know if you like it so far, if you like the direction its going, or if you want an element in it I can fit in. The silence is deafening, dear readers. How can I know if you like it, if you don't tell me. My humble thanks to those who have taken the time to send me a prompt. You're wonderful!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alex meets an old friend, and reveals a deadly problem.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 18**

"Flynn? Kevin Flynn? Is that really you, or am I still dreaming?" Alex sat up, holding her head, which felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. She inhaled deeply, trying to clear her head.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting to see you here. Alexandra Kincaid. How have you been?" Flynn helped Alex sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Kevin, no one has seen or heard from you. And this is where you've been hiding?"

"Yeah, Alex, something else, isn't it?" Flynn took a spot on the bed next to her.

Alex looked up at the small group of programs, all their eyes on her, making her feel somewhat like a zoo animal. "Are they your friends?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Turning to them, he said, "You guys didn't have to be so rough."

"Right. All you had to do was ask," Alex pointed out. "I would have come peacefully."

Parc spoke up. "You're Clu's consort, according to the word on the circuit. That made you less than trustworthy. We couldn't risk you betraying us to him."

"Clu...did you kill him?" Alex remembered how valiantly he fought, even though outnumbered.

"No, we didn't. Killing him isn't that easy, and we really wanted you, to take you away from him," Moro replied.

"Alex," Flynn said, "when I found out another User was on the Grid, I had these programs find him and bring him here. I had no idea it was you."

Alex rubbed her temples as she tried focusing on the programs staring at her. "But why all the subterfuge?"

Moro spoke first. "We had heard in the End of Line club that another User might be on the Grid. Later, when you were introduced in the light cycle Games, it was confirmed."

"We thought that...since there was another User on the Grid, we might have hope again," Lyra said, smiling at Alex shyly. She was one program who still viewed Users with awe. "We didn't mean to hurt you. We miss the days of the old system. We want it to be like it was when the Creator lived amongst us." She glanced at Flynn with obvious devotion.

"Clu spoke of the tyranny of the User, how he would be our savior, our liberator. He is more tyrant that the ones he has claimed to have saved us from," Parc uttered angrily, holding up his deformed hands. "I keep these as reminders of his cruelty."

"Our Users wrote us. They upgraded us. They gave us purpose. All Clu has done is change us to his needs, taking from us the links to the Users we communicated with. If you can't or won't serve him, he puts you in the Games to be de-rezzed. Sentries are everywhere, and any programs who don't look like they belong, or are missing their disk, are held for questioning. The Grid has become a dangerous place for all programs." Moro looked at Alex with, was that accusation in his eyes? "The Creator made a place of peace for us. Now we're hunted down and destroyed."

Alex looked down at her hands, now folded in her lap. She felt guilt, but why. Clu told her they would re-create the Grid, make it over into something wonderful. Were these programs biased to Flynn, and not telling her the full truth? She frowned, thinking back to the many times she and Clu had talked, after sharing power together, as they made plans, plans for the future. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Guys, can you give us some privacy?" Once the programs left the bedroom, Flynn turned to Alex. "Are you alright?"

"Flynn, what they said. It can't all be true. Clu isn't that way. I mean, he does expect perfection from everyone and everything, but you created him for that. And then you left him. So now you're surprised by the route he's taken in your absence?"

Flynn noticed the color of her circuitry, believing that Alex was under Clu's influence. She had never been one who supported autocratic societies, yet here she was defending Clu. He reached out with his hands. " Alex..." he said, waiting for her to stand. She placed her hands in his, and as he held them tightly, he drew Clu's negative energy from her body. Satisfied when the color of her suit went from yellow-orange to blue-white, he let her hands go.

Alex felt a palpable change whereupon she noticed the color of her circuit lines. It was the same as when she had been brought before Clu that first time. She looked up at Flynn. "Kevin Flynn?" She broke out into a big grin and hugged him tightly. "Man, I'm sorry I didn't greet you better." She pulled back. "It's been like, three years! Everyone thinks you're dead."

Flynn led Alex out to the living area, where the programs were waiting. To them, he said, " Go back to the city. Keep your sensors open for any activity regarding Clu's hunt for Alex. I'm sure he will be taking the city apart by now." He patted Moro on the back. "Thanks for bringing her here. Don't take any more chances, any of you."

All the programs left, save one. She stood off to the side, unobtrusive, silent but watching everything.

"Alex, have a seat," Flynn said, indicating a chair.

Alex looked over the furnishings, finding them very laid back, very Flynn, but comfortable, like his loft at the Arcade. She noticed the female program sit in another chair, obviously used to being here.

He didn't really want to bring up the subjects, but he had to know anyway. "Alex, how is Sam? And the company?"

"They need you, Kevin. Sam's a boy growing up without his father. Alan is doing as well as he can playing surrogate, but Sam wants **you**. He's become quite rebellious, a real handful for your folks. Alan tried to get him interested in ENCOM by bringing him to work, but the kid couldn't care less. I just think he misses you."

Sadness suffused Flynn's being on hearing about his son. _I didn't mean to leave you, kiddo_, he thought.

Alex continued. "The Board is trying to oust Alan as CEO. Make him just a figurehead, the nostalgia bit, you know, a piece of the past. So far, he's got too much support for them to succeed. I think it surprised them really."

Flynn shook his head, thinking of what was happening, not only to his son, but to his company, and his ideals. "Alan must be having a hard time of it."

"Yeah, he's doing what he can, but his supporters are slowly being sucked to the darkside." She looked intently at Flynn. "Sam needs you, ENCOM needs you!"

Flynn knew there was nothing he could do at the moment but he was hoping Alex would have an answer to his current dilemma. "Alex, how did you get in, here I mean?"

"That old computer you had, the hidden one you loaded your secret projects on. Ever since you went missing, I started using it." She smiled, saying, "Well, no one else was. In fact, that was when I found some of your old files. I...sort of hacked into them. So one day, I'm there, working on MY secret project and I...passed out, I guess. I woke up on the Grid, captured by one of those recognizers you wrote for Space Paranoids. Only that sucker was real! Clu found out I was a User. Well, I told him. And he's kept me with him ever since." She touched the now white lines of her suit. "I didn't realize that he had me, what, under his spell?"

"It's a program thing," Flynn said, explaining further. "You got a taste of his functions. It made you see him...with a more sympathetic eye. What's the relationship between you two? He's not exactly on my party list these days."

Alex bit her lower lip, answering, "When I found myself in this place, I had no idea what it would take to survive. I was just about to be thrown onto that game grid of theirs, well, you know all about that." When she saw Flynn nod, she continued. "He kept me his prisoner, I think because he thought I had some magical power or something. I had to do what I could to stay alive, Kevin. It wasn't long before I found myself with him all the time. I even joined his light cycle team."

Flynn's eyes went wide, as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I can ride a light cycle now. Surprised? I admit, I was saved by that top warrior of his, the one who never says anything." Flynn shook his head slightly, not knowing whom she was speaking of, so she said no more about him. "Anyway, something happened."

Flynn leaned back and waited, the fingers of his hands entwined. "Yeah?"

"I fell in love with your creation." She saw him lower his head, as if he were thinking.

"So that was it," he said to himself. "Alex, did you two..." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Alex had to laugh. "Yeah, Flynn, we did. Why, does it mean something?"

"I felt some energy surges on the Grid, even way out here. Since the joining between a program and User has never happened before, I have no idea what might result from it, if anything."

Alex didn't want to hear Clu knocked down anymore. "Look, he's taken care of me, included me in his plans for the Grid. We were going to improve it, rebuild and perfect it, all of it. We were planning on taking it even further, if we could. Why don't I see that as a good thing anymore? What did you do to me?"

"I gave you back your own independence, so to speak.. You were sounding like Clu because he shared his functions with you. I'm actually amazed he would do that." Flynn grinned at her. "You're free of his influence now."

While nothing he said was making sense, she did notice a change in her thinking. Clu wanted to take his plan for perfection into the real world. How could she have forgotten that. She rose and stood in front of Flynn. "He wants to re-make the Grid, then go into the real world, OUR world. And you know how he feels about imperfection."

"Yeah, yeah I do, Alex. It's my fault. I created him to want total perfection. My fault..." his voice drifted off.

"Have you seen that ship of his? It's huge!"

Flynn nodded, avoiding looking at Alex. "I know, I know..."

"If he were to actually find a way to take that thing out of here, who knows what kind of damage he could do back home. To perfect Earth, Kevin, he'd have to tear it apart first. We can't let him do that. Somehow, we have to get back..."

"I can't go back, Alex! Don't you think I would have if it were possible? I've been stuck here ever since Clu took over the Grid. WE can't go back. The portal, the way home, is just about closed. We couldn't make it there in time if we tried."

"So what do we do?" she asked, refusing to give up as he was seeming to do.

"What **can** we do?" he replied.

"I don't know. You're the Creator. Create something!"

Flynn bowed his head. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I don't have the answer."

The quiet female program finally spoke up. "In his defense, Flynn has tried to find a way out, to defy Clu, but he's too powerful. You've seen what happens to any program that defies him. I think..." She supported her elbow with her hand as she thought, her other hand on her chin. "You should go back, Alex. Go to Clu and try to influence him for a change."

"Q, there's nothing that says Clu cares at all about a User he can just manipulate," Flynn said with a sarcastic laugh.

Alex took offence of that statement, and interrupted. "Hey, wait now! He hasn't manipulated me, even if I was under his influence. He...cares. I know he does." Alex pressed her fingers to her temple. Since she'd been on the Grid, she hadn't suffered any headaches but it seemed one was about to take over. "Let me go back then. I'll talk with him." She looked down at her suit. "Damn, he'll notice the color change, and may put two and two together. He's no fool, Kevin. You did really well when you created that one," she said, attempting to put the blame where it belonged, although she didn't really blame him for discovering this world and creating everything here.

"Kevin, there's something else. Something I tried to tell Clu, but he wouldn't listen. Something that will make this whole conversation moot." Seeing she had Flynn's full attention, she went on, "When I found your old files, I ran some tests, you know, just for fun. I didn't know what you'd created, of course, but...I found a bit of a flaw in a lower level subroutine."

"Flynn frowned. "Flaw?

"Yeah." She exhaled sharply. "The Grid is destabilizing. If we don't fix that little problem, none of this will matter. Every program here will die, and you and me along with them."

**A/N: as an author, do you ever want to say dun dun dun...? Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alex tells Flynn what she knows, as the two make plans.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Evolution orTron:Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 19**

Flynn prepared a small meal, the three sitting at his simple dining table. He'd programmed hamburgers with fries, and ice creme sodas for dessert. If they had to think of a way to save the system, best not to try on an empty stomach. He didn't know how long it had been since Alex had any liquid energy, and he wanted to impress her with his very "normal" way of living.

Alex was amazed to be eating solid food, since all she'd ever had with Clu was the glowing energy drinks everyone seemed to take in as nourishment. Of course, it wasn't real food, Kevin explained to her. Only replications of the real thing, made from the liquid energy all programs drank. But to Alex, it smelled and tasted real, so she ate it happily.

"Now, what do you mean, the Grid is destablizing?" Flynn asked, as he bit into his hamburger.

"Well, not right away, Kevin. How long has this system been around, 10 years?" Alex knew it would have been soon after he gained control of ENCOM.

"More or less. So what's happening to it? What have you discovered, Alex?" he asked, as he sipped his ice creme soda.

"It's a slow degradation, but unless you can find a way to stop it, eventually the Grid and everything that's a part of it, will vanish. Of course, if we can't find a way to get out of here and stop Clu's plans for conquest, that might be a way to end it. Just let him and the Grid go away. I'd sacrifice myself to keep our world safe. Wouldn't you?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Flynn replied. They finished eating, Flynn clearing the table after.

The trio were in the living room, when Quorra came to stand by Flynn's side. She was listening to what was being said, and didn't like it.

Observing the young program, Alex remarked, "Kevin, you haven't introduced me to your friend."

"I'm sorry. Quorra, this is Alexandra Kincaid, a friend from the outside world. Alex, this is Quorra, a program I found, a very special program. She lives with me, so that she'll be safe. She...has no one else."

Quorra slowly moved to Alex, holding out her hand. "The Creator is being modest. He saved my life." Shaking Alex's hand, she said, "I'm pleased to meet another User."

"Quorra is in hiding like myself, Alex," Flynn explained. "From Clu."

"Why are you hiding from Clu, Quorra?" Alex saw the program as a bit of an innocent, so what possible reason would he have to hunt her down.

Flynn intercepted the question. "It's a long story, Alex, one for later perhaps. I need to do some thinking. Quorra, show Alex the view. I'll join you soon." He went into his bedroom, leaving Alex with the ISO.

"He's going to meditate. He always does that when he doesn't know what to do." Quorra's eyes followed Flynn, then she led Alex to the patio, and going over to the edge, indicated the city with an extended arm. "It looks peaceful enough from here. But for us, it's not a safe place to visit. Sometimes Flynn goes there disguised, aided by those programs you met. But for the most part, we stay here in the Outlands."

"Why is that?" Alex asked, as she looked over the vast darkness toward the city. What was Clu doing? Was he searching for her? Why hadn't he come out here? Quorra unwittingly answered the latter question.

"The Outlands are off limits to most programs. The power level is such that few programs can survive here for very long. I almost died there myself, until the Creator found me, and brought me back from the brink of de-rezzing. He's kept me safe since. I owe him everything." She stared off into the distance, remembering when Flynn had found her, after her protector Anon had sacrificed his existence helping her escape from Clu's Black Guard.

"How is it you were alone, Quorra?" Alex turned to look at Flynn's ward. She wondered if the program were something more than that to him.

Quorra didn't think Flynn would mind her telling Alex her history. "I come from a race of programs unlike the ones written by Users. Flynn said we appeared on the Grid spontaneously, with only the stuff of the Sea of Simulation as our makeup. Spontaneous replication, he called it. I don't think he really knows how we came into being. Anyway, shortly after, Clu betrayed the Creator, taking control of the entire Grid. He then started to see my people, the ISOs, as a threat. He blamed us for any system imperfections as he saw it, and ordered us all killed. He didn't stop until all ISOs had been exterminated. Only I survived, as far as we know. Flynn found me and took me into his protection. If Clu knew there was even one ISO remaining, he would stop at nothing to find me."

Alex listened in disbelief, as Quorra detailed the deaths of her people. And Clu had been responsible. It was difficult for Alex to accept that, even if she knew very well, his hatred for Users. But this would make him a genocidal murderer. "I'm sorry, Quorra." Alex looked into the darkness at the city that blazed bright as a beacon. She felt sick to her stomach, thinking of Clu destroying Quorra's people, and yet, being her protector, loving her as he did. It was as if he were two different people, one good, with a vision for a better future for his kind, and the other, a monster, willing to kill programs without number.

"Alex, I don't want you to feel badly about not knowing Clu's true nature. Even Flynn didn't know, until it was too late."

"Quorra, I have to go back. I know I can do something. I have to try. Your people are gone, but I have to save mine. As for the Grid, Flynn needs to figure out what's wrong, or nothing here will matter anymore."

Quorra nodded and went to Flynn's room. As expected, she found him meditating, and quietly went over to him, touching his shoulder. "Flynn, Alex wants to go back to the city. I can take her in the light runner, if you tell me I may." She waited for a response, not sure what his answer would be, or if he even heard her.

Flynn opened his eyes, and turned to Quorra. "I would rather she stay here, where we know she'll be safe. But she's right. She has to go back. Alright, Q, get the light runner, and drop her in the city. But return as soon as you've done that. I don't want you put at risk."

Flynn rose and left his room, with Quorra close behind. "Alex, you're going back, if that's what you really want. I'll do some calculations here, and try to figure out how to stabilize the Grid." He took her aside, and spoke low, "You have the power to end the reign of terror, you know. You can kill Clu. I can show you how." He hated even suggesting such a thing, Clu being his greatest creation, after the Grid itself. But Clu had been corrupted. If he were in the outside world, Flynn would have terminated the program the old fashioned way, by deleting him. Here, he was too well protected, besides being too powerful for simple de-rezzing.

Alex was appalled at his request. "Don't ask that of me, Kevin. When Clu found out that I knew you, he asked me to betray you by helping him find you, using myself as bait. I refused. Don't ask me to betray him now. In spite of everything, I still love him. Maybe I can sway him from his dreams of world domination. I'd like to try at least. If he has some part of you in him, perhaps I can reach that part." She held out her hands, pleading with her friend. "Let me try. All that can happen is he'll get angry at me and have me killed." She smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. "Kevin, I'm willing to take that risk to save both our worlds. Now only you can fix the Grid. I'll do what I can with Clu."

Flynn looked at Alex, taking her shoulders and pulling her to him as he hugged her tightly. "Do what you can, Kincaid. And take care of yourself. We'll see each other soon. If things get iffy, go to the End of Line club. My programs will help you."

Alex hugged him back. "Right. I'm just glad I found you, alive. I wish we could get word outside, so everyone could know. But for now, we'll manage, one thing at a time. You take care of the Grid. I'll handle Clu." She wiped away a stray tear before releasing Flynn, and followed Quorra downstairs to the light runner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On his Command ship, Clu sat in the Control room, scanning the city through the viewing window. "Where are you, Alex?" he asked aloud. "You have to be here somewhere." When Jarvis attempted to speak with him about anything that had nothing to do with the search, Clu would wave him off.

"Your Excellency, I have word from one of the groups of sentries. They found a program who may know where the Use…..your consort is," he amended quickly.

Clu stood. "Bring him to me."

The program showed no fear when he was brought before the Control program. In fact, he was proudly defiant. He hadn't meant to be taken, but had foolishly mentioned something to another program who then found a sentry. It was so hard to know whom to trust these days. Moro and Parc would be disappointed in him, and that was his one regret as he stood before Clu.

"What do you know of the missing User?" Clu demanded.

"I don't know anything," Rix replied, avoiding Clu's stare. If only he had been able to get word to Flynn before he had been captured.

Moving to within inches of the program's face, Clu spoke low, emphasizing every word. "If you know where she is, you had better tell me now."

Rix remained defiant in his response. "You don't deserve the loyalty of programs. There are many of us who prefer the Creator and his just will, over your lies."

Clu started. "You know where Flynn is?"

Rix realized too late that he had revealed more than he had intended. "I didn't say that."

Clu smiled, saying, "You implied it in your refusal to give me my due respect. Perhaps torture will reveal answers to both of my questions."

Rix looked from Clu to Jarvis and the sentries who stood nearby. He calculated they would do anything to get him to tell what he knew, not only about the female User, but the Creator as well. He had one choice, one chance to correct his error. Shouting 'Long live the Users', he ran toward the window, crashing through the glass, his body de-rezzing on impact with the ground below.

Clu shouted out in frustration as he lost his one chance to find Alex, and perhaps Flynn as well. He looked at Jarvis, who was smugly pleased that the program took the easy way out rather than tell Clu anything. "Notify me if you're told anything." He left the Control room and headed for the elevator to the lower level. He took a light car, and drove through the city, searching on his own. As he drove, his thoughts went to Alex, a User who had captured him interest, as well as securing a place in his plans. With her gone, he felt incomplete. Even the loss of his Creator didn't feel this way. Clu had grown used to the feel of her in his arms, the way she cried out his name as they joined together, sharing each other's power. He enjoyed their talks, and their mutual participation in the Games. He realized that he missed her. She felt like she was a part of him, in a way similar to his being a part of Flynn. But this was more than being Creator and creation, this feeling he had for Alex. He loved her. They had joined and in that joining, had shared every part of each other. Nothing could replace that. He had to find her.

As Clu was searching the streets for Alex, a light runner entered the outskirts of the city. "I can't go any further," Quorra said. "Sentries will see that this is an unregistered vehicle, and will want to question us. I'll drop you off here. You can then make your way to the center of the city, where I imagine you'll be able to find sentries or Black Guard who will take you to Clu."

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine. Let Flynn know that I'll find some way to keep in touch. Thank you for your help, Quorra." Alex hopped out of the light runner, looked back and waved. She turned and headed into the city, seeking any of Clu's programs who could get her to him. She recognized her location, and knew she wasn't far from his headquarters. What would she say when she saw him again? What if he asked her questions she couldn't or wouldn't answer?

As Clu circled the city streets, watching programs go about their business, he noticed one very familiar figure, although the circuit color was wrong. He drove up to her, getting out of the light car.

Alex saw Clu as he approached her. She walked towards him when she saw him leave his vehicle, noticing his frown as he eyed her suit. She knew he would want to know how the color had been changed and by whom. So Alex did what she had never done her entire life. She fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

**A homecoming, and a puzzle come to life. But what is it? **

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 20**

Clu bent beside Alex, checking to see if she was still alive. Programs don't faint, so he was unaware of what had happened to cause Alex to fall. He feared she was dead. Did Users de-rezz was a question he couldn't answer. His hands brushed over her still form. He traced the blue-white circuitry lines on her suit, running a finger over her shoulder and down the front of her body, stopping at her waist. _How was this changed,_ he wondered. _Where has Alex been?_ Strong as he was, he was easily able to pick up her dead weight. Clu carried her to the light car, setting her in the passenger seat. He was disturbed by her quiet state, but he was happy she was alive. He secured the door, and moved around to the other side.

Once the door was shut, Alex peeked out from under a partially open eyelid, checking to see where Clu was. When she saw he was about to get in, she quickly closed her eye, and pretended to still be out. She kept her breathing steady, finding it difficult when he touched her face, causing a tickle she dared not scratch. Banking on his ignorance of what a faint was, she stayed "unconscious" all the way back to his headquarters.

Once they reached the vehicle bay, Clu removed Alex from the light car, and carried her up to their quarters. The entire trip there, he willed her to awaken. From now on, he would watch her more carefully against possible attack. And he was determined to comb the city for dissident programs. He had been lenient, but no more. The city would be under his complete control, or programs would be de-rezzed for their disobedience.

Clu lay Alex on the bed, sitting next to her, a gloved finger tracing her face. He leaned forward to kiss her lips lightly. He peered at her, a hand clasping hers.

Alex really had to scratch an itch on her cheek, so she pretended to rouse, brushing a hand against the itch surreptitiously. She opened her eyes, only to find a worried Clu looking down at her. He grinned at her, pleased she had finally come to.

"Alex, are you alright? I was...concerned. After the attack, I couldn't find you anywhere. Half the city's looking for you. Where were you?"

Alex sat up on the bed, one leg tucked beneath the other. She held her head in her hands, trying to make the most of her performance. "I was kidnapped by programs, the ones who attacked us. They blind-folded me and locked me up somewhere, I'm not sure where." She placed a hand over her mouth, as if saying more was too difficult, but she continued, gesturing with a hand, "They said...I didn't belong on the Grid. That this was no place for Users. I thought they might kill me, but maybe they were just...trying to scare me. I heard nothing after a while, so managed to free myself and saw they'd gone."

"Would you remember where you'd been held?" Clu asked. Even if these programs despised the Users, his own edict of not harming Alex had been disregarded, and they needed to be punished for that.

She lowered her head, shaking it. "No, I ...no. It was a part of the city I'm not familiar with."

He reached out to touch her suit. "And this...how did this happen?" he asked as he traced a circuit line.

Alex thought quickly, hoping her answer wasn't so ridiculous, Clu wouldn't believe her. She had to gamble on his ignorance of Users. "They said...I didn't deserve to serve you. I don't know how, but they changed the circuitry back to what it was when I'd arrived here." She looked up into his eyes as she touched his chest seductively, satisfied when he took her hand in his.

With his other hand, Clu grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling Alex towards him. He captured her lips, kissing her deeply. He cupped her cheek, as he kissed her again, pressing his forehead to hers. Clu wondered at what he was feeling. Gratitude, relief and more. The rush of emotions was almost more than he could comprehend.

She smiled at him, realizing how much she missed his touch, not that it had even been very long since her absence. "I'm back, Clu," she whispered. "And I want you so badly right now." She practically lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. His arms were tight around her as she bit his ear, then whispered, "Make me yours again."

Clu removed their disks, de-rezzing their suits, whereupon he lowered her back onto the bed. As he kissed her, he knew this was how it should be, Program and User together. They would practice creating, as they had before Alex had been stolen away. But for now, he reveled in the sensation of joining with his chosen consort.

Alex wanted to remember Flynn's warning about Clu's functions becoming her own, but right now, she couldn't think of anything except the feelings he was creating in her, both physical and mental. She allowed him access to her inner being, becoming one with the him, each now giving and taking, without question.

When the pleasure was more than either could bear, Clu filled Alex with his energy, even as she shared hers through the circuits in their joined hands. Releasing himself into her, he held her hands up over her head, pressing them into the soft fabric of the mattress. Light glowed and moved up their arms, into their bodies, causing the lines in their skin to glow. Clu looked into Alex's eyes, seeing her unabashed desire for him. She was his to rule, to possess, to love.

When both had been sated, they lay side by side, Alex resting her head on Clu's chest. She noticed he had no heartbeat per se, but there was a sound coming from deep within him. She would have to ask Kevin about that when, and if, she saw him again. Then she thought of Quorra and her people. Alex abruptly sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Clu asked. He traced the now dully glowing lines in her back and down her arm.

"Nothing," she replied. How do you ask your lover if he was responsible for the deaths of thousands, and without giving away how you know this? She turned to look at him. "Clu, have you ever...done anything that you later regretted? What I mean is, Users are fallible, regardless of what some programs may think. We make mistakes. And we do things we wish we hadn't. I just wondered if programs were more like us than I would think."

Clu drew her back down beside him, where he tried to distract her from this line of questioning that he found disturbing. He caressed a nipple, watching as it peaked into hardness. "Everything I do, Alex, I do for the good of the Grid. I am responsible for its perfection. Nothing can get in the way of that, nothing." Was she asking him this out of curiosity, or because she was comparing him to other Users. He pulled her close, taking her into his arms. "I didn't think you doubted me, or my intentions."

She had to take a step back, lest he suspect anything. "I just wondered, Clu. At times, you seem so...human."

"Does it matter that I'm not? I want to share my world with you. Has any User offered you as much?"

Alex had to admit there had been no one in her life with whom she had formed so close a relationship. Kevin Flynn and Alan Bradley were two dear friends, but that's all they were. She had to smile at that, the irony of her best partnership being one with a program. She tried to hold back a laugh.

Clu, not knowing her thoughts, accepted the laugh as a good sign. He bent to kiss her, wanting more of her. His hands danced over her body, until she willingly gave herself to him again. But in the back of his memory, he catalogued her questions. If there was a reason for them, he would find out. Later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elsewhere on the ship, Jarvis wondered where his master had gone to. Soon, a sentry came into the Control room, going to the Intelligence Officer. When he had delivered his message, he turned on his heel and left. Jarvis grew furious. His plan had been thwarted by sheer luck. The User had been found and was with Clu at this moment. Not one to be diverted by a fatal error, he began to form a new plan, one that would separate His Excellency from his pet User once and for all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Past the outskirts of the city, deep in the Outlands, Kevin Flynn was performing calculations on the Grid problem Alex had brought to his attention. He had gone back to the beginning, what he had done, and the formulas he had used. The language was already 10 years old, and here, he had learned new ways of creating things that didn't involve any computer language. He was startled by an energy flux that swept through the entire house. When he rose and went to the window, he saw a barely visible wave travel through the Outlands. He frowned. "Alex..." he said aloud, shaking his head. He went back to his work, while Quorra, noticing Flynn's mood, stood next to him.

"Is there anything wrong, Flynn?"

"Everything is wrong, Q. But I'm working on it. One by one, I'll get this fixed." He patted the hand of his ward, saying, "The problem with being a User, is finding it very easy to think you can cure the world's ills. And it's not that simple."

Quorra placed a hand on Flynn's shoulder. "Alex will help, won't she? She said she would."

"Alex may be part of the problem, Q." He looked down at his calculations, and decided to take a break from it. "How about a sandwich, my dear apprentice?"

"With milkshakes?" the ISO asked with enthusiasm.

"Chocolate, if you want," Flynn said, smiling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Far out into the Sea of Simulation, something was happening. To the naked eye, what appeared to be clumps of foam floating on the liquid that was the Sea, began to gather in bunches, forming bigger clumps. The Sea fluids moved in small waves as the clumps grew from minute size to as large as a grapefruit. And unknown to both Clu and Alex, they were the cause.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After lunch, while Flynn continued working on his calculations, Quorra had taken the light cycle out for a ride. Often, he would let her use it, since he couldn't go far, being careful to avoid the city sentries that monitored the city's borders. And he didn't want it to go stale from disuse.

As she was taking a small pathway that skirted the edge of the Sea of Simulation, Quorra noticed movement in the water off in the distance. Although there were a few creatures that inhabited the Sea, this didn't look like anything she was familiar with. She hopped on the cycle, and headed back to the house. When she stepped off the lift, she went to Flynn. "You have to come, quick. I saw something in the Sea. It's like it's alive, but I can't be sure. You really need to see this!" she said excitedly, tugging on his arm.

Flynn stopped his work, turning to the young ISO. "Quorra, slow down. Now what did you see?"

"That's just it. I don't know. Come look for yourself." She started for the lift, satisfied when she saw Flynn following close behind her.

Together, they rode in the light runner, coming to the area Quorra had first noticed whatever it was that had caught her eye. They stood at the edge of the shoreline, looking out at the vastness that was the digital Sea. Flynn noticed something off in the distance, floating on the surface. "Quorra, is that all you saw?" Yet he knew this Sea had no such thing as foam, driftwood, or any affectation of a real world ocean. So just what was that floating there. It was too far to venture out. A boat was one thing Flynn had never made for use here. Maybe he would do that later. "Come on, Q, whatever it is, will either go away or wash up onshore, where we can take a look at it later." He put an arm around Quorra, who looked back at the Sea as she was led away. Something tugged at her. But she soon refocused on Flynn, asking if she could drive back to the house.

Unknown to anyone, not Flynn, not Clu, nor Alex, things were happening in the Sea of Simulation. Something that would change the Grid forever, or destroy it.

**A/N: wow the ideas keep coming fast and furious. Sorry if it seems too much, but as a writer, often times my muse or my characters are the prompts. I hope they have a grand resolution in store for you, my readers. I know the last chapter. I have that already written. What happens from now until then, is up to those pushing me from behind. Stop it, kids, I'm typing as fast as I can.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alex finds out the truth about Clu. Does it change her opinion of him?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 21**

Alex picked up her disk and rezzed her clothing around her, slapping the disk onto her back. She looked down, noticing the circuit lines were now the familiar yellow-gold. Peering up at a re-clothed Clu, she slipped her arms around him, purring, "Looks like we're on the same team again."

He pulled her to him, holding her chin with his hand. "Always," he whispered against her lips, before kissing her.

"I want to go out and finish what we started, before we were interrupted by my kidnapping," Alex said wryly, walking alongside Clu as they left their quarters. Her thoughts were interrupted by Flynn's words. _He shared his functions with you. _She glanced at the color of her circuit lines, realizing she had nothing but affectionate feelings for the Control program. Where was her disgust of the deeds Kevin had accused him of? He had freed her of Clu's influence, he'd said. Now it was back. Could she fight that? Did she even want to? _Remember who you are, Kincaid_, she thought. _Focus_.

"Did you hear me? I agree, we'll do that soon." Clu stepped in front of Alex, halting her movement. He looked into her face. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere," she said lightly. "I was just thinking…about what we can do for the city."

Clu's eyes narrowed. Then he said, "Come. I have orders for Jarvis. Then we'll see…what we can do for the city." He took her arm, leading her to the Control room.

On entering, Alex had to face the condescending look of the Intelligence officer. She could tell he wasn't happy to see her, but if anyone knew Clu's past, especially concerning Quorra's people, it would be he. She tried to be pleasant, nodding at him as she passed. Later, she would try to talk with him, and see if he could give her answers to her questions.

Clu was glad to see that Jarvis had taken care to have the shattered window re-rezzed. The fact that a program would willingly de-rezz himself rather than obey him, disturbed and angered Clu. He spoke with his aide, ordering him to halt all searches for Alex, but to have the city sentries continue to monitor program activity that was in any way suspicious. He intended to find those responsible for taking Alex from him. He also told Jarvis to set up a game of Disk Wars. He wanted to make an example to all programs, reminding them of the eventual fate of any who would stand against their lord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flynn was working on his calculations, close to finding an answer to the Grid problem. Alex had been right. There was a definite flaw in his programming. How could he have missed it? His concern was, even if he were able to correct the problem, how could he fix it from here? The only way to get the Grid stabilized was going to be from the outside.

Also, Flynn had been given the news that Rix, one of his faithful programs, had been de-rezzed, or rather, chosen to de-rezz himself rather than betray Flynn. He knew Rix was impetuous, odd for any program, but Flynn had seen lately where some programs were going beyond the range of their directives. Was this some form of evolution he hadn't counted on? Something else for Flynn to study later, when he didn't have such pressing matters to deal with.

Taking a break, Flynn went to check on Quorra, who had taken to standing by the pool, looking toward the Sea of Simulation. When he had asked if anything was wrong, she would reply that something was there, out by the Sea. She didn't know what, only that it felt as if someone was calling her. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Still hearing voices, Q?"

"It's not like that, Flynn. I can't explain it."

"You're still thinking about what you saw out there. We can go take a look, if you want."

Quorra turned to face Flynn. "No, it's alright. I'll be alright," she said smiling up at him.

"Sure, Q. Come on. I'll challenge you to a game of 'Go'.

Quorra nodded. Taking one last glance toward the darkness of the Outlands, she went inside to set up the board, while Flynn got them some refreshments.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While Clu had gone off to check on several reported incidents, Alex was left alone. She had wanted to go with Clu, but he didn't want her to know of any pro-User activity just yet. So now Alex roamed the Command ship, left to her own devices. Clu had ordered she have complete access to any room aboard, except the room that held the thing she had lit up earlier when she had touched it. She didn't know what it was, and her being denied access to that room set off her curiosity. As long as she was accompanying Clu, she was allowed there, but he hadn't gone back with her since that one time.

Alex decided now might be the time to talk with Clu's aide. Walking over to the console Jarvis manned, Alex looked over the control board, wondering what it was he actually did. When he looked up at her, she flashed him her brightest smile. "Hello," she said. She only received a grimace in return. "You know, we don't have to be adversaries. I know what's ticking you off, and I'm not out to take your position. Believe me, I like the position I'm in now."

"You've too much influence over His Excellency. As a User, you have no concept of his plans for the Grid, none of us does. He is above us all." Jarvis returned to his work, making the effort to ignore the female User.

Alex decided a frontal approach would be better than hedging the subject. "Jarvis, is it true...were there once programs superior to you? Superior to Clu?"

Why would the User want to know about the ISOs, he wondered. But...perhaps he could put this to his advantage. If she knew Clu had been responsible for the elimination of the ISOs, would her opinion of his master change? If he could not get rid of her himself, maybe he could force her to want to leave. 'There was once a group of programs different from any ever written, because..." he lowered his voice so the sentries couldn't hear, "they had no Users. They weren't written. It was said, they were capable of free thought, because they hadn't been programmed." When he saw he Alex's complete attention, he went on. "Before Clu became His Excellency, he saw the ISOs as a threat to the system. He had them destroyed. Yes, he is responsible, User, for the extermination of every ISO on the Grid." He smiled and went back to his work.

Alex, knowing about the ISOs already, and that Quorra still survived, left her less stunned than she might have been. "I see. Thank you, Jarvis, for that informative exposition." She started to leave.

"If I were you, I wouldn't mention this to His Excellency. It's a past he would rather forget," Jarvis warned, not wanting to be known as the source of her knowledge.

As she walked the ship, Alex thought about the difference between the man, the program, who cared for her, and the one who, in a rage, destroyed an entire species. Mass genocide. And why? Fear? Jealousy? A desire for power? She had no way of knowing what was going on in that incalculable mind of his. As a being with one directive, it shouldn't be that hard to determine his will, but Clu was outside the realm of her understanding. She would have to confront him directly. And hopefully, he wouldn't get angry enough to kill her then and there.

On Clu's return, Alex suggested they talk for a bit in the privacy of their quarters. If she were to die, it wouldn't be in front of that toady Jarvis. Once they had entered the main room, Clu asked Alex why the need for privacy.

"There's something...I need to talk with you about. I want your honesty, Clu, since it seems high on your list of requirements from me." _Frontal approach, Kincaid_. "Did you wipe out an entire race of programs?" She stared him down lest she lose her courage. No backing down now.

Clu's eyes widened as he looked upon his User consort. He hadn't wanted her to know about this, yet here she was, wanting a response to an unexpected question. "Tell me, tell me how you know?" Clu demanded. "It was Flynn, wasn't it? That's where you were. He found you, and took you from me! Where is he?" He took a step towards her.

"Does any of that matter? I know. How could you destroy them all, Clu? All of them! An entire race of beings." Alex backed away from him, noticing him inching towards her. But she continued her verbal attack. He was going to listen to her this time. "Was it jealousy that made you do it? You couldn't stand it when Flynn's attention was drawn elsewhere. You, his greatest creation, overseeing his dream come to life. But he had other obligations, didn't he. The real world, ENCOM, his family. And each one took him away from you. Then the ISOs came. And it was something new. Something that took him from you and the work you wanted to complete. Now, you weren't so important anymore." She knew she had touched on something by the look in his eyes. "Flynn had his Miracle, didn't he, Clu? All that hurt, all that anger inside you. Even if you couldn't do anything about the outside world, you could stop the ISOs. So you destroyed them. But it didn't bring him back, did it? Your Creator, in your eyes, still abandoned you. He saw you for what you were."

Clu heard her words coming at him like disks, nicking him with each sentence. He was aware of her moving away from him in fear. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was his, and she loved him. Their directives had merged. He was feeling something he had never felt before, and it confused him. He stood near a wall and leaned against it, his head bent. Unable to say anything in retaliation, he stared at the floor.

Alex saw that Clu wasn't fighting back, because he knew everything she said was true. Something in her heart broke. She went towards him. "You once asked for my trust, and gave me yours in return. Now we're back to lying to each other. Tell me the truth, Clu, all of it." She slipped her arms around him, uncaring of the tears now falling down her cheeks. "Don't make me hurt you. I love you. But don't lie to me anymore." She entwined her fingers in his hair as she held him. She felt him lay his head on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

They remained that way for a time, until Clu pulled away. He placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the latent moisture. "Together," he murmured, looking at Alex. "The truth is I did destroy the ISOs. I turned the programs against them, making them believe the ISOs were responsible for all imperfections on the Grid. I blamed them for the virus that was tearing the city apart. And any sympathizers were de-rezzed if they were caught helping any of the ISOs to escape. They were in the way of fulfillment of the Plan. I...I had to destroy them."

Alex took a deep breath. "Just so you know, I did meet with Flynn. The programs who took me were his friends, doing his bidding. He didn't know it was me though. As far as he knew, it was just some User who had somehow gotten onto the Grid, and he wanted to meet them. We just talked, Clu. I gave him some news about something I needed his help with. Then he brought me back to the city. That's all."

"Flynn…is in the city?" Clu asked.

Alex still wasn't sure what Clu's intent was. "No, he's in the Outlands. You can't reach him, and I don't really know where he is. I'm not familiar with much outside the city. Fact is, he asked me to betray you and I refused, just as I refused to betray him. And that's how I play the game. I don't want to hurt either of you.

"How is it programs can travel to the Outlands? The power there is negligible."

Cautiously wary of why he wanted to know, with a shrug, she replied, "He's the Creator. He managed some way for them to survive for short times there, and in the dead part of the city."

Clu nodded, satisfied that she had no real answer. "Things will change, Alex. It will be a new world for the Grid. One of growth and peace. I promise, with you at my side, we will rebuild and perfect. Together." He held her, knowing that she knew the truth, and still wanted to be with him, unlike his Creator. He had expected her loyalty to him, but her loyalty to Flynn could be a potential problem. For now, he would store that thought into his memory. They would begin their work again. "Do we function on the same pathway?" he asked her.

Alex smiled, hugging him tightly. "Same pathway," she answered.

He led her from their quarters and to the Control room. "Jarvis has set up a Disk Wars game he says I must see," he told her, not revealing that two of the combatants were User-sympathizers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On the shore of the Sea of Simulation, more foamy matter coalesced into a form, that stood up from the liquid that made up the Sea. It moved forward, becoming more humanoid with each step, until it stumbled upon the rocky data. Tall, naked, and with a glowing three-form imprint on its upper arm, it looked toward the brightly lit city, then at an opposite hill in the distance. The being felt the calling of one stronger than itself, knowing instinctively that he was not its Creator. But he would help it find its Creators. The being began its walk toward the glowing light in the distance.

**A/N: I just wanted to point out to anyone who thinks Clu would not act as he does in this chapter, this is in-between the films. We know how Clu feels about Flynn, and what I'm planning on writing will blend into Legacy. This is not AU. So be patient and you'll see how I do that. The last chapter is written, so it'll make sense later. Comments are always welcome, and in fact, do the job of prodding this writer to write more. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Actions have consequences, and Alex will learn first hand the truth of that axiom.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 22**

Quorra enjoyed sitting by the pool after supper. She would often dip her hand in the warm fluid, making small waves, and relishing the feel of the energy as it permeated her digital flesh. Flynn had just finished cleaning up after their last meal, and called out to her. She turned to go inside, but stopped when she thought she saw something off in the distance. She went to the edge of the patio, and scanned the area below. She knew she had seen something out there, but it was too dark for any detail. Flynn would often joke about guests, and it looked like they might have one. "Flynn! Come here, quick!"

Rushing to her cries of alarm, Flynn found the young ISO staring out into the darkness of the Outlands. "What's wrong, Quorra?" he asked.

"I thought I saw someone or something, heading this way," she answered, pointing towards the path leading up to the drive entrance.

Flynn knew the pathway was easily navigable in the runner or on the light cycle, but it was a tiring walk on foot. "Are you sure, Q?" When she nodded, that was good enough for him.

Flynn, followed by Quorra, headed for the lift, going down to the lower level. They walked the length of the drive, and stood, peering into the darkness, looking for any movement. Quorra took a step forward, until Flynn grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Quorra, what do you see?" Before she could answer him, he saw what she was staring at. Coming up the pathway, was a naked man, tall, pale, and without any body hair. His skin bore lit circuit lines, white in color. One thing Flynn noticed was the glowing symbols on his arm, similar to the ones on Quorra's arm. The difference was there was a third symbol, a sideways figure 8. Surprised, he recognized that as the mathematical symbol for eternity.

Flynn stepped towards the man, insinuating himself between the approaching stranger and Quorra. In a cheery manner, he said, "Hello!" He stepped a few feet closer. "Hey, man, what are you doing way out here?"

The tall figure merely stood, his glances moving from Flynn to Quorra, and back. He tilted his head as he peered at Flynn. "You are the Creator."

Taken aback that this creature knew who he was, Flynn told Quorra, "Q, go upstairs. I'll be there soon."

"No! I'm staying to protect you." She was ready to grab her light baton, if needed.

Flynn knew arguing with her would be useless. He turned back to the pale man. "Are you an ISO?"

The being stared at Quorra. "I am superior to Isomorphs."

Now it was Quorra's turn to be taken aback. "Says you!" she retorted, using vernacular she'd picked up from Flynn.

"Q!" Flynn frowned at the feisty ISO. Turning back to the man, Flynn realized he had to be an ISO, but perhaps on another level of intelligence. "If you come inside, we can get you some clothing, and see what we can do to help you."

The man looked at Flynn, unblinking. "Agreed." He followed them to the lift, and rode up in silence, with Quorra trying not to stare. She didn't even notice Flynn attempting to make eye contact with her, censuring her behavior.

Once at the top, Flynn stepped off the lift, indicating to the strange being where to go. He led him to his bedroom, while Quorra waited out front nervously. When they returned, the man was now dressed in a black shirt and a pair of black slacks, similar to Flynn's. Checking the being's identity disk before rezzing the clothes, Flynn tried to access his history, but it seemed he had none. The man had no history to tell. He secured the disk to the man's back.

"Do you have a name?" Flynn asked.

"I am...Paramax," he said, hesitantly, as if he were trying to remember.

Flynn went to his side, and touching his arm, examined the natural tattoos. He stood before Paramax, saying, "I'm Flynn, and this is Quorra," indicating the ISO beside him.

Paramax looked down at his arm where Flynn had touched him. The three symbols glowed brightly. "Flynn is the Creator. You are an Isomorph," he said to Quorra. "Are there others?"

Quorra moved closer. She recognized two of the symbols, since they were matches to her own. The third was nothing she recognized. "No," she replied grimly. "I am the last. You were born from the Sea of Simulation too?"

He ignored Quorra, walking over to the long bookshelf. Starting at one end, he moved down the shelf, brushing each volume with his palm, until he came to the last few. When done, he turned to Flynn. "The Sea of Simulation is my place of origin, but my essence came from someplace else."

Flynn realized that the man had assimilated every book he had on the shelf with a glancing touch. At least they would be able to communicate with him more easily now. "You seem to know who I am, but why are you here?"

"I'm searching for my Creators. As the Creator of the Grid, you will know where they are."

"Well, yeah, they're in the city," he answered, innately knowing this being was born, made up of the energy waves created by Alex and Clu. It had to be. He had a sudden insight, wondering why he hadn't seen it before. When he had created Clu, much of the initial programming was completed on the outside. But when he brought the Control program to life, he had to use a massive amount of energy he drew directly from the Grid. In fact, he had been afraid that if anything had gone wrong, that much energy could destroy everything on the Grid. Taking no chances, he had gone far from the groundwork that would be the city, and brought Clu to life in the emptiness of the Outlands. That had left that part of the Grid nearly powerless, but Clu had been born successfully.

Somehow, in their joining, Alex and Clu had sent out waves of unknown energy, resulting in a new life forming in the Sea of Simulation. Paramax. Never had a User joined with a program, and this was the result. Flynn was amazed. This discovery went beyond any of his imaginings. He had to talk with Alex. But she was in the city with Clu. His programs had been lucky before in finding her. This time, it would be more difficult. "Paramax, if I bring the Creators to you, will you agree to stay here?"

Paramax nodded. " I will stay and wait, Flynn."

Flynn called Quorra over, and gave her instructions. She nodded and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu and Alex had watched the latest Disk Wars with eager anticipation, having placed wagers on their favorites. Alex had won two matches with her choices, but Clu had won five. "Looks like I win again," he said, smiling at Alex suggestively.

Alex slipped her arm through his as they sat watching the final round between the sole combatant and Rinzler. It took little time for him to dispatch the last warrior. "You always win, Clu. If I didn't know better, I'd say you cheat."

He leaned over to kiss her. "I don't have to cheat. And you'd never complain anyway." They chuckled together, while Clu nodded at Jarvis. His aide had done well, taking care of ridding the city of two believers in the Users. Even if he loved Alex, Clu had to maintain control if he was to perfect the Grid.

Grabbing Alex's hand, Clu led her from the room, and to the elevator. "Let's take a light jet out over the city. I want to show you some ideas I have for re-building."

Alex didn't care why they were going, only that she loved soaring over the contrastingly lit towers in the middle of all the darkness. She wondered why Kevin hadn't created a lighter world. Feeling ignorant of the rules he had to follow, she decided being a User was one thing, a Creator something else. She was happy just being a User.

They were heading for a waiting jet, when an explosion rocked the hangar bay, sending Alex and Clu to the ground. Data cubes flew everywhere, as several vehicles had been de-rezzed. Programs in the vicinity screamed, running from the chaotic scene.

Clu rose, pulling Alex to her feet when he saw she was uninjured. He began giving orders to nearby sentries and told his Black Guard to look for the perpetrators. For an instant, his attentions were not on Alex, and that was when an arm grabbed her from behind, a hand over her mouth stifling any scream she may utter. She was dragged unceremoniously to a waiting vehicle, where she found herself face to face with a familiar program.

"You're one of Kevin's people," she said, brushing the front of her light suit, trying to act nonchalant, even though she was shaking. Combat was something she'd been away from for many years. This incident brought it back too close for her comfort. "I really wish you guys would just..."

"No time. Clu will start looking for you the instant he knows you're gone." The vehicle took off, away from the destruction and the city.

"So are we going back to Kevin's?" She hoped that was what this was about. She turned to see Quorra, Flynn's young ward sitting behind her.

"Hello, Alex. You're correct in assuming this is Flynn's doing. He needs you back at our place."

"Needs?" she asked, confused. "Why would Kevin need me?"

The program who was driving interrupted them. "If the Creator needs you, why do you argue about assisting him, User?"

"I'm not arguing! I just wish you guys would ask, is all." She turned to the more pleasant Quorra. "Do you know what this is all about?"

Quorra nodded, but said, "Wait for Flynn to explain. Please, Alex. He wouldn't have us risk ourselves if he didn't need you."

That shut Alex up, when she realized that these programs were subject to capture, and if caught, most likely would be placed in the Games. "Alright, Quorra. I'll wait for Kevin to tell me himself." She looked out the window, into the unlit darkness. It was almost scary out here, but soon she recognized the path leading to Kevin's home.

Once the vehicle was stored away, the driver, along with Quorra and Alex, took the lift up to the house, where they were met by Flynn.

Alex hugged him, and then demanded to know why she had again been abducted.

"It was important, Alex," he started to tell her, before she cut him off.

"Ok, ok, so what the hell is it this time? You know, you were my boss out there in the real world, but I think you're taking advantage of the situation. And right now, I'm not exactly working for you."

He kept trying to get a word in as she read him the riot act. Finally, he took her arm and brought her to stand in front of what she assumed was just another program. She took in his physical appearance, noting he was tall, paler than the others, and was bald to boot. But his grey eyes showed infinite wisdom. Alex looked at Flynn, waiting for an introduction. "Is this another one of your programs, Kevin?"

"Not exactly, Alex. I'd like to introduce you to...your son."

**A/N: Motherhood. Something Alex didn't count on hahaha...What do you think Clu will do when he finds out? *wink***

**I liked what Flynn1 said about stories writing themselves. It's so true. Some ideas appear and I didn't think of them. Some characters insist on giving me their lines. That is the lot of a writer. **

**I want to thank those of you who commented, but I'm not able to post back to you. Thank you for reading and leaving those comments. The encouragement is muchly appreciated. **

**By the bye, Paramax is pronounced like Para as in parameter. The stress is on the middle syllable.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alex introduces Clu to a new member of the family. How will he, if at all, come to accept this new program?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 23**

Clu sent out the Black Guard to round up any suspicious programs lingering in the area. As he called to Alex, he discovered she was nowhere to be seen. Shouting to several sentries, they searched the area thoroughly. Clu knew she had not been harmed in the blast, and he had turned his back only a moment. But now she was gone. He tightened his hands into fists, his circuits glowing with fury. **Flynn.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex strode over to her one-time boss. "Kevin, is this some kind of joke?" she asked, hands on her hips, finding her sense of humor strained.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face the newly born program. "'fraid not, sweetheart. Paramax is the result of your and Clu's, how shall I put it, frequent couplings?"

Alex stood there, stunned. "But how, I mean, what...how?" she sputtered.

Flynn tried to explain simply. "When I created Clu, I wrote the basic program outside, but I wanted him better than the average program, self-thinking. I did that on the Grid, due to the required power. Now, what I think happened was, the enormous energy I needed to bring him to life left a by-product that made its way to the Sea of Simulation. Some time after Clu was completed, the ISOs appeared."

"Wait, Kevin. Wouldn't that make you and Clu...kind of like parents too, of the ISOs, I mean?" She came to a realization, that if that were true, Clu would be guilty of killing his own off-spring. She looked over at Quorra, who must have come to the same conclusion.

Flynn ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, man. It would explain a few things. There just wasn't enough precedent to know what could happen when I created Clu. Or when a User and program joined in the way you two have."

As they talked, all of the programs stood listening to the conversation in disbelief, for their own reasons. Paramax moved to Alex's side, where he waited. Quorra couldn't accept that she had been born from anything having to do with Clu. Flynn's allied programs were more interested in the new program, who didn't look like them.

She noticed Paramax next to her, so she decided to speak to him. "Paramax, is it? Look, I have no idea if what Kevin is saying is true..."

"You are the Mother-Creator," he said, searching her face, unblinking. "It's because of you that I am here. You and the Father-Creator made me."

Flynn's mouth opened. He chuckled. "Guess that makes it official." He went over to Quorra and the other programs. "Why don't you get everyone something to drink, Q. Alex and I need to talk with Paramax." He waited until they'd left the main room.

Alex put a hand to her forehead, then rubbed her temple. "I feel like I've gone from a sensual dream to a convoluted nightmare." She went to Paramax. "You know for a fact that you were born from energy I created?"

"With the Father-Creator, yes." His face showed only sincerity. Unlike his father, he seemed to possess no guile.

Alex sighed. "Yeah, the Father-Creator." She took a moment to look over her "son", noting the glowing marks on his arm. "Kevin, what are these?," she asked as she touched them lightly.

"The ISOs had similar marks. I think Paramax is the next step up in program evolution. Kinda like an ISO 2.0."

"I am superior to the Isomorphs," he repeated. "I comprehend the abilities of Users, and the limitations of programs. As one born of the Grid, I have greater power than both, without limitation."

Flynn looked wide-eyed at Paramax. For cycles, he had been the strongest being on the Grid, since it was his creation. "You can create, like a User?" he asked the ISO-2.

"I can create here on the Grid." He removed his disk from his back, and handed it to Flynn. "You may check my sequencing, if you wish."

Flynn activated the disk, watching in awe as Paramax's DNA structure appeared in 3-D, similar but more complex than Quorra's. "Radical, man. This surpasses anything I've ever seen before, or could imagine." He handed the disk back to Paramax, who replaced it on his back. "Alex, you've got to get back to the city. Clu will be looking for you, and I'm sure he knows this was my doing."

"I didn't lie to him last time, Kevin. So yeah, I'm sure he suspects you. I just don't know if he'll think I was kidnaped again, or if I came willingly this time. He'll be angry, I'm positive of that."

"Paramax should stay here, just to be safe," Flynn said.

The ISO-2 stepped forward. "I will accompany the Mother-Creator to the city. You have assisted me, Creator Flynn. Now I must fulfill my own directive."

Flynn turned his head, giving the program a sideways glance. "You have a directive? And what is that?" he asked with curiosity.

"To learn," the ISO-2 answered. Paramax went to Alex. "We should go now. I want to meet the Father-Creator."

Alex only nodded. A slight frown on her face, she wondered how Clu would react to seeing Paramax, who obviously wasn't afraid. But maybe he didn't know to be afraid. Alex knew that at times, Clu could be irrational if only in his reactions to things. He was easily frustrated, with very human-like results. She was surprised that, as a program, he didn't think things through more. He had an almost human characteristic of acting on impulse. "Kevin, can you get one of your programs to drop us off near the city? I don't know how this is going to work, but I guess I have to trust that Clu will listen to me. Or force him to, anyway"

Flynn called Quorra out to return Alex to the city. He felt she would be better equipped to be around the ISO-2 than any of the Basics. "Alex, remember, if you need any help, get to the End of Line club. Don't wait til Clu does something..."

"I'll be fine, Kevin. Clu loves me," she said smiling, hoping it would be enough to quell his expected fury.

Flynn looked down at Alex's light suit, noticing that the color had returned. "I see. Well, just be careful," he emphasized. He gave her a bear hug, and turned to Paramax. "Watch over the Mother-Creator. Don't let anything happen to her."

"Thank you, Creator Flynn. The Mother-Creator will be safe with me." He followed Alex and Quorra down to the lower level, and into the runner.

Alex chose to sit in the back. She wanted to observe Paramax on the way back to the city. She noticed a certain wariness in Quorra, but also a curiosity in this program who was like her but, in ways, superior to her. She would sneak a look to her right, then face forward if she detected he had noticed her glance

Paramax watched the ISO as she drove, but soon his attention was drawn to the brightly lit city. "Mother-Creator, this is where the Father-Creator is?"

"Yes, Paramax. I think there's something you should be aware of, before you meet him. Clu betrayed the Creator. He's taken control of the city on his directive to create perfection. It's caused him to do things, bad things."

"That is his directive?" Paramax, asked, facing Alex as she tried to think of a way to explain.

"Clu was initially made to create the perfect system. A lot has happened between then, and now. He can be...harsh, even cruel at times. And I don't know how he'll react when he meets you. I have to figure out a way to introduce you two," she said, mostly to herself.

Once they reached the outskirts of the city, Quorra stopped the vehicle. "Alex, as Flynn said, be careful." She smiled at the User who was Flynn's friend. "If you go to the End of Line club, word will be sent to me, and I'll come for you."

"You and Kevin worry too much. I've survived the Grid this long. Who knows. Clu may make me Vice-President for this...little discovery." She noticed Quorra's frown. "It's a joke. We'll be ok." She followed Paramax from the vehicle, waiting for it to leave before walking toward Clu's headquarters.

The streets were oddly empty, possibly due to some curfew after the explosion, or maybe everyone was afraid to be out in case there were more explosions. She led Paramax to the entrance, where they were stopped by two sentries. They recognized Alex, but were about ready to take Paramax, when she stopped them. "This program is with me. I'm taking him to Clu. Now step aside." Since Clu had ordered the sentries to obey Alex, they did as they were told, and moved away.

"Paramax, when we meet up with Clu, please let me do the talking first."

He gave her a slight nod. "As you wish, Mother-Creator."

Alex stopped. "Could you just call me Alex, Paramax? Mother-Creator sounds so..." She shook her head. "Just Alex, ok?"

Again he nodded. "As you wish, Alex." Then he smiled at her.

Alex, taken aback, smiled at him. She took his arm, leading him upstairs, thinking _this is my son_. Then she thought of Clu, a program who had ambitions of his own. _Clu, I want to introduce you to our son. This...is our son, Clu._ Any way she said, it sounded too bizarre to be true.

The pair had reached the Control room. When they entered, Clu had several Black Guard with him. Apparently, he had been told of their arrival earlier. Clu glanced at Alex, anger apparent on his face. He took several steps towards her, when he stopped. He knew she had not arrived alone, but he wasn't prepared for what was with her. Standing before the unknown program, he wore an ugly smile, asking in a facile voice, "Who is this?" He regarded the stranger with a curious eye, circling him. "Alex, what have you brought me?"

Alex took a step forward. "Clu, this is Paramax. He's...the result of Grid energy generated by our...joining." _God,_ she thought, _this is too difficult. _"He wanted to meet you, so I brought him.."

Clu's head whipped around as he glared at her. "Liar! You were with Flynn, weren't you?"

She held her hands out to him, as she tried to explain further. "Yes, I was, but he was the one who introduced me to this...to Paramax. He's special, Clu, and if you'd just let me explain..."

Clu grabbed Alex by the arm, pulling her away from Paramax. He removed his disk, ready to strike down the program.

Alex wrenched her arm free, and stepped in front of Paramax protectively."No, Clu! Don't you touch him, or so help me...!"

Clu, with increasing anger, took her by the hand, and swung her around him, sending her flying to the floor.

Alex hit hard, one arm crumpled beneath her. When she tried to move it, it felt broken. "Clu, please wait..." She attempted to rise, but cried out from the pain, unable to push herself up.

Clu turned his attention from Alex to the stranger. But he was caught off guard when Paramax, in one stride, was on him, picking up the Control program and throwing him across the room. When the sentries came at him, he knocked both aside as easily as he had dispatched Clu.

Jarvis, witness to the attack on his master, sealed himself at his console, and summoned more sentries. Along with them arrived Rinzler, who activated his dual disks, ready to take aim at the strange program.

Alex saw Rinzler, and with sheer will power, pushed herself up on one arm. Seeing the warrior program readying his attack, she cried out, "Rinzler, stop! Clu, this is unnecessary. Order him to stop!"

Paramax saw Alex on the floor, and went to her. He bent to help her rise, and held her close, steadying her. His grey eyes shot daggers at Clu, who picked himself up from the floor he had found himself so unceremoniously dropped upon. His eyes stared at Alex and the program supporting her. He felt her betrayal, not only with Flynn but this new being as well.

Alex clung to Paramax with her one good arm. "Clu, please let me tell you what's happening. This is no ordinary program. According to Flynn, he's an advanced form of an ISO." She noticed Rinzler looking to his master for orders, disks at the ready. "Clu, would you tell Rinzler to stand down?"

Clu examined his consort and the program next to her. He turned to Rinzler and nodded. The warrior united his disks, and replaced them on his back. "Bring them!" was all Clu said, as he left the Control room, followed by Alex and Paramax with Rinzler close behind. He took them to his quarters, leaving Rinzler to stand guard outside the door. Once inside, he turned on Alex, displeasure on his face.

"Who is this, Alex? Don't lie to me! I will de-rezz you both if you lie to me."

Alex stepped closer to Clu, still in pain from her injury. "It's all true. Flynn has postulated that, somehow, when we joined, we were creating some sort of radiant energy that flowed into the Grid, and eventually the Sea of Simulation. Similar to when the ISOs first appeared, Paramax was...born." She wasn't even going to tell him Flynn's theory about their role in the ISO creation story. "It's like Paramax is ours, a child from our union. No one could have guessed it would happen, but the Grid is untried in so many ways, there's no telling what consequence any action has here."

As she spoke, Clu listened, watching the advanced ISO being. This was his creation, if what Alex was saying was fact. He, a program created by a User, in turn created life. This development already set his artificial mind to new plans and calculations for the future. He took a step closer to Paramax. "Do you know who I am?" he asked him.

"You are the Father-Creator," Paramax responded, his eyes narrowed. He was wary of Clu's intent, having seen him damage the Mother-Creator.

Clu, however, had never felt so pleased. He went to Alex, who peered up at him guardedly. "I'm sorry, Alex. When I thought you had gone to Flynn willingly, I admit, I felt a sense of betrayal from you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry." He reached out to her, seeing the distrust in her eyes. He touched her arm, causing her to wince.

Paramax stepped up, removing her disk, and making several adjustments, replaced it.

Alex felt something move through her body, something electric and strengthening at once. She tried to move her arm, and found it no longer hurt. Was it that simple to be repaired here, as long as one wasn't terribly damaged? "Thank you, Paramax."

"You're well, Alex?" he asked in concern.

She nodded, and turned back to Clu. "Now that you know, what do you intend to do?"

"Nothing," he responded casually. "Paramax is welcome to stay here. I'll arrange for him to have his own quarters. He is, after all, our creation. Was he the only one?"

"As far as we know, yes," Alex answered, frowning. As much as she loved Clu, she had seen another side of him. She just couldn't place her finger on anything, but she found herself not trusting him.

Clu again examined the ISO with satisfaction. If he could create one, why not others. Alex was proving to be more advantageous than he could have anticipated. He went to her, and placing a hand beneath her chin, he lifted her face to his. "I am sorry, Alex. I mean that." He leaned down to kiss her. He then embraced her, holding her tightly. Part of him was truly sorry for hurting her, because he did care for her. But part of him acknowledged her value to him and his new plans for the future.

Alex closed her eyes, relishing the feel of Clu's arms around her, but she had known women back home who had been abused by men, and she told herself if he ever struck her again, she'd fight back. Over Clu's shoulder, she saw Paramax watching. His eyes spoke to her, letting her know that as long as he was around, Father-Creator or not, Clu would never harm her again. He wouldn't allow it. Alex smiled at him, then whispered in Clu's ear, "I forgive you."

**A/N: do we dare trust Clu? I'm not so sure anymore. We'll have to see what wins out, his love for Alex or his own ambitions. Thanks for reading, and comments are appreciated. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Alex and Clu show very different parenting skills. **

**Whom will their "child" follow, Father or Mother?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 24**

Clu showed Paramax the Control ship, as he introduced him to each program and its functions. Alex followed behind, along with Jarvis, watching the two programs together. Alex noticed that Clu seemed quite proud of showing off the newly born ISO-2 to his crew. However, she was keenly aware of the difference between a human father showing pride in his child, and Clu exhibiting to his programs, something he had that would make him stronger. The distinction was obvious and disturbing to her. Her only pleasure was in seeing Jarvis squirm at his master's growing interest in this new interloper.

She began to ask herself why had she brought Paramax here. He didn't belong with Clu. She could imagine his attempt to bring Paramax around to his way of thinking. Even now she heard him telling the young program of his plans for the future of the Grid. This interaction showed her that Clu had some part of Flynn in him, as Flynn had always been a concerned father. But in Clu, the relationship seemed somehow distorted.

"Alex, you're off somewhere again." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Clu was holding out a hand to her, beckoning her to join them.

"I'm sorry." She realized that, although her circuitry glowed the familiar yellow-gold, she was not under Clu's direct influence anymore. At least this would allow her to observe things objectively. She felt as protective of Paramax as he seemed to be of her. But she didn't think there would be a problem with Clu's influence becoming a part of Paramax's coding.

"I think we should hold a special Games, to celebrate the arrival of Paramax," Clu said to the waiting Jarvis.

"Games, Father-Creator?"

This program is so naive in so many ways, Alex thought, yet he knows...something, just by the way he responds, his tone, and more. Intuitive, perhaps? She wanted to get him away from Clu, just to talk with him. But she didn't think her consort would relish that to much. In any case, she wanted to know what Paramax knew, how quickly he could learn, and what he was capable of. She would try anyway. "Clu, why don't you arrange things with Jarvis, while I show Paramax the city." She took her "son" by the arm and led him to the window before Clu had a chance to object. She breathed a sigh when she saw him go talk to Jarvis.

"Paramax, before Clu comes back, I want to ask you quickly, are you aware of any abilities or knowledge you possess? Something that Clu shouldn't know about?"

"Why do you ask, Alex? Is Clu not the Father-Creator?" Paramax wondered if his initial feelings for Clu were correct. He knew he didn't like the way the program had treated Alex, nor his displayed anger. Something told him not to trust the Control program yet, no matter his ideas and explanations. He would heed the warning of his internal coding. He gave himself a new directive to follow his first, which was protecting Alex. His new directive would be to watch his Father-Creator for any deviations that threatened the security of the Grid.

"As I told you before, Clu pretty much does what he wants. He has a directive, but no limitations on how he fulfills that directive. It makes him powerful and without control."

"Do you trust him, Alex?" Paramax assimilated the information he was receiving.

Alex lowered her head, thinking on her response. "I...don't think Clu would purposefully harm either of us, but his perfect simulation of human emotion causes him to react rashly and without thinking. That makes him dangerous at times. I know you're strong. We saw evidence of that earlier. But you mustn't do anything that would endanger yourself, do you understand me?"

Recognizing her anxiety, Paramax took Alex's hand in his, smiling down at her. "I can take care of us both, Mother-Creator."

"Let me know when the arrangements have been completed," Clu was saying to his aide.

"I will see to it immediately, Your Excellency," Jarvis replied, giving Clu a small bow, before heading away, tossing Paramax and Alex an annoyed glare.

Clu went over to the pair, placing an arm casually around Alex's shoulders. As they looked out at the city through the large viewing window, Alex wondered that they didn't look like some happy family unit. Of course, how many women could claim their children looked as old as they did. She felt responsible for the ISO-2 nonetheless, but she wished Flynn was here. He knew more about this stuff than she did. She was a software engineer, and never imagined she would meet in person, anything she had a hand in creating. Things were just too bizarre. She was in love with something that wasn't human, yet in fact seemed very human. And was Mother-Creator to something else not human. Surely this dream had to end sometime. She felt faint just thinking about it.

"Alex!" Clu looked to her with concern on his face, as he held onto he, preventing her from falling.

"I'm not sure. I feel...sick." Her head felt heavy as the room began to spin. She let herself be picked up and placed on the couch which rose from its spot in the floor.

Clu went to find liquid energy, thinking it had been some time since either of them had taken sustenance. Alex had never exhibited weakness in this way before. In all the time he'd known Flynn, he'd couldn't remember ever seeing the Creator like this.

Alex didn't tell Clu her sudden attack was more mental than physical. She didn't want him to suspect any indecision on her part. She had to smile though, as Paramax knelt stood at her side, an expression of concern written on the ISO-2's face.

"I am the cause of this, Mother-Creator," he said, forgetting again, her request to call her by her name.

"No, you're not" she said, trying to reassure him. "There's just too much going on right now. Must be an anxiety attack, not that I'm prone to those. I guess I was going into safe-mode," she said, referring to self-diagnostic procedures computers perform. She touched his cheek, smiling at his concern. It was more than she expected from him.

When Clu returned, he had a container of the glowing liquid, which he gave to Alex. "Drink this. You'll feel better soon." He waited for her circuitry to brighten, satisfied the energy was doing its job, when she rose from the couch.

"Thank you, Clu," she said, setting the container on the floor. She allowed him to kiss her, as he gripped her shoulder lightly in assurance.

"The Games will begin shortly. This will be a spectacle like no other. Alex, give me your disk a moment." When she complied, he made some alterations to the circular device, causing a cloak with glowing golden circuitry to form around her when he replaced her disk onto her back.

"What's this for?" she asked, marveling at the only new piece of clothing she'd had since coming here. She noticed it matched Clu's own robe. It almost felt odd to her, this trio thing he was putting together. She looked at Paramax, who only smiled at her as if to say he understood her discomfiture. Even he allowed Clu to manipulate his disk for the same reason. Alex gave the ISO-2 a small shrug.

The ship left its spot on top of the tower, and headed for the light cycle grid. When it arrived, the crowds cheered wildly, seeing their leader would be amongst them. When the stairs lowered, Clu, Alex, Paramax and Jarvis exited the ship. Jarvis was a bit put out when it appeared Clu would be making the event's announcement. Letting the explosive light display overhead die down, he began.

"Greetings, programs!" He raised his arms to acknowledge the even louder cheering. He knew they were in his thrall and seemed to truly enjoy the adulation. "We have with us, a new program, one unlike any here on the Grid. My son, Paramax." Clu made the pronouncement as if programs had children every day.

The crowd's roars quieted to a murmuring, as this was strange and unexpected. But Clu was their liberator and leader. He had protected them from the Users for cycles. It must have been the female User he'd had at his side. Together, they had created more than city extensions and new pathways. They had created a life form of the Grid. Cheering started once again. The masses were intent on giving this honor to a program superior to any other, their Control Program, their master...Clu.

Alex marveled at his ability to adapt, something Flynn didn't think he was capable of. She had presented Paramax to him, and he went with it, no questions. But why was he putting the ISO-2 on display? She'd be sure to speak to him about that later. This was not what she wanted for her innocent child-program. She would not allow Clu to make an example of him, or to use him for his own purposes.

When Clu had finished with his own announcement, Jarvis took over with the general introductions, as the trio re-boarded the ship for a better view. Clu and Alex took their seats while Paramax stood behind Alex, one hand resting softly on her shoulder, as he waited to see what this competition was all about.

The cyclists activated their cycles and began their runs around the track. One by one, programs and vehicles were de-rezzed. Alex watched, wondering how she ever could have accepted the brutality of the whole thing. Clu's influence must have been stronger than she knew. She felt Paramax's hand on her, and wondered what he was thinking. Alex turned to Clu, who seemed to be enjoying the show, seeing that his loyalists were winning.

When it was over, and the crowds began dispersing, Clu's ship flew back to the tower. He was all smiles and pride, talking to Paramax. "What did you think of the contest?"

Being diplomatic was new to the ISO-2. "It was...revealing," he said, his eyes moving from Clu to Alex and back.

Clu clapped him on the back. "I knew you'd appreciate it," he said, smiling broadly. He leaned toward Alex and kissed her, an arm around her waist. "I have something I have to take care of. Why don't you show Paramax to his quarters. They're right across the corridor from ours. Stay with him. Talk to him. I'll join you shortly."

Paramax followed Alex to his suite of rooms. As he looked around, he paid close attention to the affectations there. He turned to his Mother-Creator, and sensing a desire in her, he removed her disk and de-rezzed the cumbersome robe.

"Thank you for that." She stretched her arms and waved them around. How long had it been since she'd worked out? She sat on the edge of the bed, replacing her disk when Paramax handed it to her. "Ok, so now that we're alone, what did you really think?"

The program sat next to her. He pondered on the experience of skill over death. He also noted the Father-Creator's reactions. "Clu likes the violence engendered from the Games, does he not?"

"Yes, he does," Alex admitted. "But he also uses them as a way to control programs, some of which are still loyal to the Users."

"A User like you, Alex."

"Yes, like me. Paramax. I love Clu, make no mistake about that. But I don't agree with his methods. I was hoping to influence him away from his current plans of domination of the Grid. With you here now, it's as if he's forgotten the plans we **had** made. It's as if he thinks you would make him more powerful. I'm just not sure what he ultimately intends to do with you." She looked into the his eyes, noting the intensity of his expression as he listened to her. "There's more. When I was on the outside, I discovered the Grid is destabilizing. I tried to tell Clu, but he wouldn't let me. Flynn knows, and is working on a solution. We need to figure out a way to get back into the real world, where we can repair any damage that's been done."

"I may be of assistance, Alex. I would need to discuss this with the Creator Flynn. For now, I must remain here to learn more. I have assimilated and analyzed the data I have received so far."

Her curiosity couldn't be contained. "And?"

Paramax paused deciding how to tell his Mother-Creator what he had deduced from the information. "You say that the Father-Creator was programmed to create the perfect system."

"That's correct, Paramax. Why?"

He tilted his head as he gave her a sideways glance. "How can a program that is so flawed, create perfection?"

Alex wondered what the ISO-2 meant by this. "Together, Flynn and Clu created the Grid, along with the city and most of the programs here. I don't understand what you're saying."

He knew that to tell her his calculated conclusion, she might be hurt, she might even become angry at him. But he only knew how to tell the truth. "For the Grid to survive, Alex, the Father-Creator must be destroyed."

**A/N: I may be closing this fiction sooner than I expected. I got another idea for a new story, and hadn't really meant to drag this one out to like 50 or 60 chapters. That's not my method of writing, lest I lose interest and not complete it. (My poor Heroes stories are in limbo as proof of that, but my muses have deserted me for now) So I'll soon decide how much more this will go. Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome, even if to tell me the direction is ok or not so ok. I have been known to listen to suggestions.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Paramax threatens to come between Clu and Alex. But will he be the savior the Grid needs?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 25**

"Paramax, what do you mean, Clu has to be destroyed? I'm sorry, but that's insane!" Alex exclaimed, shocked at the words she heard. Surely he didn't mean it.

"The Father-Creator explained his plans for the Grid. So far, what I have seen does not indicate any correlation between what he says and what he does. He is slowing destroying the Grid."

"Well, stop talking about destroying Clu. It's not an option, understand? We'll figure out something. With the de-stabilization factor, it seems like we'll have our work cut out for us already, Paramax." Alex knew that, although Clu wasn't considerate of anything or anyone when it disrupted his plans, she didn't want him dead. She loved him. "I want you to promise me something. You will not harm the Father-Creator. You won't even speak to him about this conversation. Promise me?"

Paramax knew the Mother-Creator felt protective of the Father-Creator, so he agreed. "I will not harm him, for your sake, Alex."

Alex hugged the ISO-2, much to his surprise. "Thank you," she said.

Paramax held the Mother-Creator until she released him. He looked down at her, saying, "I will consider the de-stabilization issue now. But I hope to speak soon with the Creator Flynn. He may be of assistance."

"Alright, Paramax. Somehow, we'll find a way to get to Flynn. For now, I'm going to go see Clu. You stay here. Don't go wandering around alone, ok?"

"I'll do as you request, Alex." Paramax sat down in a chair, and began to do some calculations based on data input received while walking with Clu. He wanted to save the Grid, but whether or not it would be maintained as is, he wasn't able to deduce just yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex joined Clu in their quarters. He was seated, busy discussing something with Jarvis, who gave Alex a curt bow before departing. Alex came up behind Clu, wrapping her arms around him as she leaned over his shoulder. "What are you planning now?" she asked after kissing him on the cheek.

"I want to take Paramax around the city. With the three of us, there's no way of knowing the extent of what we can do, together." He rose from the chair, and took Alex in his arms. "You didn't seem happy earlier. What's wrong?"

"I don't want Paramax exploited, Clu. He's part of us, part of this Grid. He's not some side-show freak." Alex had her arms around his waist, feeling the shared energy create a desire within her to merge with Clu. But she needed to get this issue about Paramax settled first. "He deserves respect. He calls you the Father-Creator. That means something to him. He may be the only one of his kind, you know."

Clu had considered that as well. He had hoped more could be created, but what if Paramax **was** the only one. He brought up Alex's arm, clasping her hand in his. "We haven't tried to improve the possibilities in awhile," he said huskily. The gloves of his body armor de-rezzed, allowing his simulated skin to caress her User flesh.

Alex wanted Clu too, but she didn't like being used as some sort of program-maker. It cheapened the feelings she had for him, if that was all he cared about. She tried to pull her hand from his, the shared energy already causing her circuitry to brighten. _Why do I let you do this to me_, she thought, resisting the pleasure he was giving her.

Clu could tell he was causing Alex discomfort. From his memory, he retrieved something he knew she liked. He grabbed her ever-present ponytail, and gently pulled her head back, exposing her neck. As he licked and nibbled at the tender spot on her throat, the sound that escaped her lips told him it was the correct move. Her entire body relaxed in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, placing her on the bed. Clu de-rezzed both their suits and lay beside Alex. As he began kissing her in earnest, he felt hands pressing against him.

"Wait, Clu. Damn you, we need to discuss the future. You're acting as if everything is perfect."

"It isn't perfect?" he questioned, pulling away from her, confused. Perfection was what he saw everywhere, and it was all his doing. "If you don't think the city is perfect, we must work harder to make it so."

"We have Paramax to consider now. The Grid needs work, and I'm not talking about park beautification here. To quote a cliche, it's a matter of life and death. Paramax can help us, Clu, if you let him."

"And if there were others like him, how much better for the Grid would that be, Alex? For all we know, there could be others out there now." He thought a moment, a frown on his face. "If there were others, would they all go to Flynn first?"

Honestly, Alex didn't know. "I suppose if proximity were the issue, they would. Paramax indicated he sensed the Creator Flynn, as **he** calls him."

Clu interrupted her. "Then Flynn would have those that might find their way to him."

She looked up at him warily. "I guess so. Why?" She could see Clu calculating things as he spoke. "You know, Clu, if you let Flynn come back into the city, your fears could be placated instantly. He doesn't want to fight you."

"No," he said, eyes narrowed. The thought was non-debatable. He noticed Alex's face at his abrupt response. "Flynn could keep any ISO-2s from me anyway. From us," he amended. He reached over and touched her hairline, one finger tracing down to her chin and across her lips. His thoughts went back to where they'd begun this conversation. Seeing the circuit lines in her skin flare, he bent over her, this time holding her wrist over her head. With satisfaction, he felt her free hand tracing his internally lit circuitry. Clu found himself wanting this now. Joining, as both programs in the sharing of their power, and as Users with the physical pleasures he had discovered with Alex. Later, perhaps they would discuss if and how to contact Flynn, to see if anymore ISO-2s had appeared. He just may have to acquiesce some, in order to win.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Paramax had gone over his calculations several times, always with the same conclusion. There was no way to repair the imminent collapse of the Grid from within it. He knew it would take many hundreds of cycles for the degradation to be noticeable, but by the time that happened, it would be too late to fix. Something had to be done now. Paramax rose and left his room, heading down the corridor.

A sentry stopped him, blocking his way with his light stick. "Sir, you are not authorized to leave this area."

Paramax grabbed the stick from the sentry, and reaching out, touched him with a hand, giving him an overdose of pure electrical power. The sentry froze where he stood, assimilating so much energy at once proved too much for him. Paramax continued on his way, using the appropriated light stick to disable any programs who tried to stop him. Once he was outside the tower and at ground level, he broke down the stick into it's primary form, and carried the baton with him as he headed toward the outskirts of the city.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flynn was still trying to find an answer to the Grid problem. Quorra had gone off in the light runner, having a greater need to escape the house occasionally than he had. He rubbed his eyes, and decided to take a break. Going over to his meditation spot, he faced the city and kneeling, took his position on the cushions. He closed his eyes and stilled his mind.

_Clu, why do you feel I'm neglecting you?_

_You spend too much time outside. There's much to do here, Flynn. _

_But that was why I created you. To take over when I have to leave._

_You prefer them all. Your world. Your son. The ISOs. You created me to help you, and left me alone to do everything for you. Now the Grid is mine, Alex is mine, and Paramax is mine. One day, your son will be mine._

"No!" Flynn's eyes flew open. His heart was pounding in his chest. _So much for meditating_, he thought. He rose from the floor, just in time to see Quorra entering on the lift. Someone was with her. As he headed across the floor, he heard her call out.

"We have a guest, Flynn. Look who I found while driving around."

Kevin rubbed his tired eyes. "Paramax?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu was lying in the bed, with Alex prone across it, her head on his belly. She enjoyed Clu playing with her hair, as she spoke about what Paramax wanted to do about saving the Grid. "He really is very intelligent, more than any program I've met here, present company excluded. Must be that ISO make up of his. He may be just what we need to get things fixed up."

"He's quite taken with you, Alex. Your influence would be immeasurable." Clu had noticed that it was Alex, Paramax hovered around. He would use this to his advantage for the time being. But as he lay there taking the tendrils of her now loosened hair with his fingers, he knew he also needed to control his temper around her. For one, he didn't really want to hurt her. Secondly, he needed her on his side. Her suggesting him allowing Flynn to return to the city made him wonder, would she leave to go to him, willingly? And what if the next time, she didn't come back.

As they lay there together, urgent knocking was heard at the door. "Your Excellency, Your Excellency! It's the new program. He's gone!"

Alex sat up and Clu rezzed his suit on, striding to the door in the outer room. Alex followed close behind. When he opened the door, Jarvis was standing there, obviously distressed. "Sir, your son has vanished. He overtook ever sentry between his quarters and the ground level exit."

Clu turned to Alex, who said, "I don't know anything about this. I told him not to wander the place alone. He said he wouldn't."

"Well, he lied to you!" He left the room, heading down the corridor with Jarvis and Alex in tow. "I want guards throughout the city hunting him. No one is to harm him. Just bring him back!"

"Yes, sir! I'll see to it myself," Jarvis choked out as he bowed and left for the Control room.

Clu turned to Alex, giving her a slight glare. "I hope he hasn't been kidnaped by Flynn. That's growing tiresome, Alex. We have to find him." He headed on down the corridor and to the hangar bay. Alex kept up with him, waiting to see what he had planned. "Stay here. I'm going to search from the air. If he returns, take him our quarters."

She was stunned to see he had left her behind, watching as he rezzed a one-man light jet, taking off toward the center of the city. If only she knew how to fly one of those things, she'd grab one and join him. Frustrated, she went back upstairs, finding Jarvis in the Control room, monitoring in-coming reports from the sentries and Black Guard. She paced nervously, wondering if what Clu had said was true. Had Flynn arranged for Paramax to be kidnaped?

Jarvis watched with satisfaction as the User wandered the Control room, arms crossed and obviously upset. So the new program was missing and she was left here by His Excellency. So much for her influence. Perhaps his Master was finally beginning to see the User for the trouble she was. And if so, soon she would be gone. The thought brightened his circuits.

Clu flew his light jet to the edge of the city. He broke it down to the baton, and stared off into the distance. "Where are you, Paramax? Are you with him?" His hands clenched into fists, as he shouted across the Grid, "Flynn, where are you?"

**A/N: kind of late as I finish this, so if you see errors, fear not. I will repair it tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and I love your comments and suggestions.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alex begins to feel the strain of life on the Grid. And what has happened to the ISO-2?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron :Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 26**

Clu rezzed his light jet, and flew over the city as he headed back to his tower headquarters. It was rare that he would do this, so as he searched for any sign of Paramax, he also took in the vista that was his domain. The Grid encompassed so much space, most of it devoid of anything. It was as if Flynn had desired something that could be expanded upon. And that is exactly what Clu had wanted to do with Alex. In a way, the arrival of the ISO-2 had caused a system pause, and he wasn't happy about that. With Paramax now gone, it meant more interruptions, more delays, before he would be able to execute his plans. Frustration was not something Clu handled well.

The lights below beckoned to him, as he swooped low over the shiny dark pathways, towers and bridges connecting all ports. Clu recalled when he and Flynn had spent cycles determining the layout of the city, where program residences would be, in relation to the other sectors teeming with commerce. Their combined dream had come to fruition despite Flynn's frequent absences. Clu didn't know what the outside world was like, but he found the Grid to be a place of beauty and power. And he wasn't done with it, That was why he needed the alliances with Alex, and maybe Paramax. Was he being reckless in denying such an alliance with Flynn again? No, he decided, it was better that Flynn stay away from the city.

Clu flew over tanks and light cycles, and alongside scanning Recognizers, all searching for the same program he was. Considering Alex and how she may be feeling, he returned to the hangar bay entrance. Entering the gleaming tower, he went upstairs to the Control room, expecting to see her waiting for him. She was nowhere around.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the heart of the city, Alex wandered the streets alone. If any programs glanced her way, she would duck her head and move on. Rain fell from somewhere, the sky, she guessed, if you could call it that. She thought it odd the Grid would have rain. It didn't feel quite the same as rain back home, though, and that set a melancholy feeling inside her. She wondered if she would ever see her home again. She missed her apartment, she missed her family and friends. And yes, she even missed her job, even if it was that job that got her stuck here in the first place.

Alex found a bench to sit on, one out of the way of foot traffic. She could see everything around her, but was not as visible to those passing her. She closed her eyes, and sighed. It was so difficult to know what to do. She felt responsible to her love for Clu, but Flynn was her friend. The Grid needed help, or all of it would vanish. There were the programs loyal to Flynn to consider, and there was Paramax. If the problem with the Grid wasn't solved, he wouldn't even have much time to enjoy his existence. Alex leaned forward, her head in her hands. Moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jerking upright, she saw a program standing next to the bench.

"User? Do you remember me?"

Alex saw it was the female program who worked with Flynn. "Lyra, right?"

The program's smile brightened at being remembered by the Creator's friend. She sat next to Alex. "Is something wrong,...?"

"Just call me Alex. And yes, something is wrong. Look, Lyra, can you get a message to Flynn? The Creator?"

Lyra perked up, happy that she could be of service to the User. "Yes, I can. What do you want me to tell him?"

Alex thought a moment, before saying, "Tell him Paramax has disappeared. Clu has the entire city out looking for him." She paused. "Lyra, do you know if Flynn's solved the Grid problem?"

The program frowned, not knowing what Alex was referring to. "I don't know, Alex, but I'll ask him."

"Thanks. I don't know how long I can stay away from Clu's headquarters. As it was, I had to sneak past several sentries to leave the building. If you can tell Flynn these things, can you get an answer back to me, if I try to meet you somewhere?"

"I can try. I don't know when, but I'll ask Flynn if he has an idea. Don't worry, Alex, the Creator always has answers," she said, smiling.

Just then, Alex noticed an approaching program in familiar golden-yellow glowing circuits. "Lyra, go! Clu's coming this way."

The program stood, giving Alex a deferential nod, whispering 'Long live the Users', before running off.

Alex felt unsure what she was going to tell Clu about her leaving the tower that was their home, so she decided it wouldn't be an issue and not bring it up. She hoped he hadn't spied the program sitting with her, and demand to know who it was. Alex waited, listening to the distant rumbling of thunder, as lightning flashed across the environment that passed for sky here.

Walking the length of the square, Clu was about ready to give up any hope he would find Alex, when he saw her familiar form sitting on a bench off the main walkway. He turned, and headed in her direction.

When Clu entered her field of vision, Alex looked up, and rising from the bench, slid her arms around his waist, melding her body to his. As she leaned against him, her frustration manifested itself in tears, which dripped down her cheeks. She hoped he would only think it was the rain.

Clu clung to Alex, unable to feel anger at her running off as she had. Clu had wondered if his fear had come to pass. When he found that she was no longer in the tower or on the ship, he assumed she had fled to Flynn's, wherever that might be. But something told him to come to the city. He felt relief when he saw her still here. "Why did you leave?"

Alex looked up at Clu. "I didn't leave, Clu. I had to take a walk. How did you find me?"

His hand brushed aside a fallen lock of hair. "Instinctive guess. It must be our joining. I was afraid you'd left me for Flynn." His honesty with his consort surprised even him.

"I could never do that, Clu. I wouldn't. I happen to love you," she said, smiling through the tears she tried to blink away. Alex felt his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing aside one of the escaping drops. _He knew, _she thought. She let him capture her mouth, all other thoughts leaving her mind for the time being. If only it could be like this all the time. It wouldn't feel so insane here. There was too much going on, and Alex knew she couldn't fix it all. She leaned her head on his shoulder, as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Let's go back," he said. He took her hand and tugged, but was met with resistance.

"Wait, Clu. I want to walk around a bit. I used to do that back home when work became too much. Stress, I guess."

"Stress. And why are you feeling stress?"

"The Grid de-stabilization issue, Clu! We have to do something if it's to survive. If we don't do something, it'll all go away as if it never was. One person who could help is missing, and the other person who would be of help is in exile.

Clu looked into Alex's eyes, giving her a hard look. "Again with Flynn. Alex..." He saw the look she gave him, one of pleading. Why was she pleading with him like this? For the good of the Grid? Or to be with Flynn again? His head tilted slightly, then he looked around him, as the occasional lightning bolt flashed overhead. The innate glow from the buildings illuminated the city. If he did nothing, all of this would vanish, according to Alex. Did he believe her? Why would she lie to him? "Alex, if I allow Flynn to return, what happens if he can fix the problems you spoke of?"

"What do you mean, Clu, if he fixes the problems? Would you exile him again? Kill him?"

He didn't like the look Alex gave him as she questioned him. Her voice was harsh and lacked confidence in him as the Grid Administrative Control Program. It was his job to monitor and perfect the Grid, yet he didn't know what to do. Having Flynn back to assist him would be awkward, but necessary. He placed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "No, I won't kill him. Alex, find him. If he comes here, I promise, nothing will happen to him. But..." he hesitated, before continuing, "many programs hate Flynn now..."

"No thanks to you," she interrupted. "Alright, a truce then. We all work together to mend the Grid, make sure it's as it should be. Then, we decide what to do. Can you do that, Clu?"

It was this or nothing for Alex. To please her, he said yes, knowing he would have to tolerate the presence of the Creator. Clu was actually surprised at the anticipation he was feeling in his emotion subroutines. As he and Alex walked the plaza, his mind calculated the variables a meeting with Flynn would bring to his empire. Would Flynn attempt to take charge again? Would he order Clu's functions suspended? Could the two live in peace, as in the early days of the Grid?

Alex was enjoying a moment of normalcy. She noticed a few programs nodding to Clu, as if they knew him by sight. Of course, she thought, some would be more familiar with him than others. A few even nodded to her. The rain had ceased, and Alex marveled at how the temperature wasn't any different. Or perhaps it didn't matter here, since she'd always felt comfortable. She locked her arm through Clu's as they strolled the area.

Several of Flynn's allied programs watched from a distance as the ACP and User seemed to be examining the city. They knew that Lyra was on her way to Flynn's house in the Outlands. What they didn't know was Clu's plan to bring Flynn to the city. They might have warned him about that had they known, and sure that it was a deception thought up by Clu, insisted he stay away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While Clu and Alex surveyed the city, Flynn was discussing the Grid with Paramax.

"So what do you think is causing the de-stabilization?" Flynn asked the ISO-2.

"I believe it dates back to the time you created Clu, Creator. It hadn't been done before, and your method was questionable."

"Are you saying I did something wrong? And now the Grid is suffering for it? Man, I was so sure I had all the calculations correct." Flynn ran his hand through his hair, as he pondered his own research, which didn't include Clu as the cause for the Grid problems. "Well, it's done now. So how do we fix it?"

Paramax examined the hanging data screen, carefully looking for marginals within the system itself. "Here," he pointed. "The only problem is, to fix the variables, a patch must be added from the outside."

"A patch? Is that all?" Flynn asked, looking over the screen.

"Forgive me, Creator. I used the simplistic term for your benefit. It's more of a programming...re-alignment. Once its been added, the system will re-boot, nothing noticeable to the Grid. But with the solution in place, the stabilization factor should be at 0.00000478, an acceptable number."

Flynn had no idea that Paramax was that smart as to figure out a solution and the resulting data so quickly. But then the ISOs had shown similar intelligence in the short time Flynn had known them. "So the real issue at hand is, how do we get someone from outside to fix the problem, or get someone from inside the Grid, outside, to do the job."

"That is correct, Creator." Paramax knew that he had discovered the answer, but hadn't worked on the second half of the problem yet. He felt a hand slap him on the back lightly.

"Well, then, we'd better get right to work on it, buddy," Flynn said.

**A/N: Is a reconciliation between Flynn and Clu possible? Let me now what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Flynn is the maypole around which all others move. Each faction is making plans which will lead to the eventual meeting between the Creator and his creation. **

**I do not own Tron or Tron:Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 27**

Flynn and Paramax were busy at work, when Lyra stepped off the lift. "So you're saying that there was a flaw in the system already. Then creating Clu only amplified the flaw, drawing power from the Grid." Flynn was unsure how he could have made such an error in his original calculations.

Paramax felt he had to simplify his explanation, even for the Creator. "Yes, and that in turn de-stabilized the Grid itself. If you hadn't created Clu, the flaw may never have been discovered at all. Nor would it have been the problem it is now."

Quorra stopped listening to the two, and went over to the program. "What's happening, Lyra? Why are you here?" she asked.

Lyra saw Paramax, and admired the ISO-2 from afar, feeling he radiated both power and goodness. She was glad he was here to help the Creator. "I have a message for Flynn from the female User he knows."

Flynn looked up when he heard the words 'female User', going over to the program. "What about Alex, Lyra?"

"Alex wanted me to tell you that Paramax left Clu's headquarters. But you know that already," she said, smiling at Paramax.

"Yeah, he showed up awhile ago. What did Alex say?"

"She said Clu has the entire city on the lookout for Paramax. But she also wanted to know if you had made any progress on the Grid issue. We didn't have much time, since Clu came pretty close to catching me as we were talking. I had to leave quickly to avoid being seen."

Flynn grasped Lyra's shoulder. "I'm glad you got away. Don't take any chances in future, Lyra. I won't have any of you being sent to the Games grid."

Lyra smiled at Flynn, grateful for his concern. "Alex asked me to return with any response, Creator. She wasn't sure how she would meet me, since she cannot take chances either. Clu may have taken her under his protection, but we can assume he wouldn't take kindly to any betrayal."

Paramax swivelled his head toward Flynn as he and Lyra talked about Alex and Clu. He had not considered what might happen to Alex if Clu were to get angry at his absence. He turned back to the data screen, still listening to what was being said.

"Lyra," Flynn said, "find Alex if you can. Tell her we're working on the Grid issue now. Paramax is making strides, and as soon as we can figure out whether or not repairs can be done on the Grid or from outside it, we'll be able to finalize restructuring. Maybe you can keep an eye on the area around Clu's tower. But stay out of sight." He grasped her shoulders, saying "Don't look for her. Let her find you."

The program nodded, smiling, and went to the lift. She rezzed up her light cycle, and headed back to the city.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex and Clu walked the length of the plaza, Alex enjoying the solitude. For a very brief moment, she felt this strange world she had stumbled upon was normal. She wanted to forget that Clu wasn't human, that this wasn't any ordinary city, and that she was basically a prisoner here. "Thank you for allowing Flynn to return. I know you won't be sorry, Clu."

"I'm not as convinced as you, Alex," he said, walking beside her with his hands behind his back.

"Well, at least you're honest. I know that in the beginning, Flynn had ideas for what he wanted the Grid to be, and you two accomplished a lot. I mean, look at this place!" She spun around, arms out, taking in the unimaginable scenery. Alex, in looking around, noticed a small group of programs, none familiar to her. Were they from Flynn's group? She took Clu's arm and led him away. "Let's get back. We really need to make plans."

They reached the tower, and headed up to their quarters, talking all the way. "What we need to do is figure out how to get word to Flynn, and then what to do to make sure he reaches here safely." Alex was concerned with what Clu would want to do, and what any programs out there who were not loyal to Flynn might do, should the word get out that the Creator was back in the city.

"I'll assign my most trusted Black Guard. Jarvis can..."

"Can we leave Jarvis out of this? The planning and execution phase anyway. I don't trust that program." Alex didn't think Clu's aide would do anything foolish, since he seemed to be such a butt kisser when it came to Clu, but just the same, she didn't want him involved .

Clu wasn't surprised by her request, and didn't mind acquiescing, since he rarely involved his aide in the more important matters. "As you wish, Alex. Only my most trusted programs will assist in bringing Flynn here."

The two continued down the corridor, unaware that one of the sentries was eavesdropping on their conversation. As soon as Clu and Alex were out of sight, he left his post to head downstairs. Once he was outside the tower, he made his way to the End of Line club. On spying Castor chatting with a few programs at the bar, he went over, getting the lively proprietor's attention.

"Castor, I have a message for Zuse," the sentry said in a hushed tone. His artificial-sounding voice pierced even the high volume of the music blasting through the club.

"Come this way, my friend. Let's find a place where we can think," Castor said nonchalantly, as he led the sentry to his private office upstairs. Once they were out of the way of prying ears and eyes, Castor turned to the sentry, who was his spy in Clu's headquarters. "So, what made you risk coming here, and it had better be something awe inspiring." He mixed himself a drink, while he waited for the sentry to tell him his reason for coming here.

"I overheard Clu talking with the female User. They're planning on bringing Flynn to the city."

Castor's head jerked up. "Really, now. The Creator coming to our fair city. It has been a few cycles, hasn't it."

"You must get word to Zuse, Castor. It may be a trap set by Clu, and if it is, we'll need as many programs as we can find to protect the Creator."

"Yes, yes of course. I'll see to it right away. I'm sure Zuse would agree, the safety of the Creator Flynn is paramount." His eyes glazed over as his mind began multiple calculations. Finally, he said to the sentry, "Go back to Clu's tower, and say nothing to anyone for now. I'll let Zuse know what you've heard, so that he can make plans, and organize a welcome party of our own, should the need arise. But keep me informed if you hear anything more about this little tete a tete between Clu and Flynn. Before you go, give me your disk." When the sentry complied, Castor coded a special instruction onto the disk, and handed it back to the sentry. "Now, off with you, and be watchful."

"Yes, sir," the sentry replied, before going downstairs and into the elevator.

"So Flynn has been invited back to the city. What exactly does Clu have in mind, and does it have anything to do with his pet User." Castor mused to himself, before going back to the bar, where he spoke with a couple of his regulars, programs he knew to be loyal to Flynn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu and Alex sat in chairs in their suite, away from Jarvis and others in the Control room. Clu let Alex talk on about her User friend, her excitement animating her as she reminisced about their earlier times together. As pleased as she was, her chatter only engendered jealousy in Clu. It was the same whenever Flynn was around. As Creator, he had everyone's undivided attention, while Clu faded into the background. Wasn't he as important as the Creator? Wasn't he as much a builder of the Grid as Flynn? Hadn't he trusted Clu with the administrative duties while he was out in the other world?

Alex noted Clu's silence, and stopped talking. She went over to his chair and knelt beside it. Reaching up to touch his face, she said, "I am going on, aren't I? I'm just excited to see him, Clu. We were good friends in the outside world."

Clu turned his head away from Alex, refusing to be drawn into her excitement. "So you've said."

She hid the smile that manifested as she observed his very human behavior. Alex rose from her knees and sat on his lap. She ignored the surprised look on his face, as she had never done this before. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked him in the eyes, saying, "Now, will you stop playing the jealous boyfriend, Clu. It's so...beneath you. Besides, as much as I love Flynn as a friend, I love you in a completely different way. Can you understand that?"

Clu de-rezzed his gloves, allowing him to touch Alex, the circuits in his hands exposed and brighter as he ran a finger along her hairline, down her cheek, and across her neck. "Flynn taught me a lot over the cycles, but emotions weren't big on his list. If you want him here, I'll allow it."

"It's not that I want him here, Clu, we need him here." She leaned forward to offer him a deep kiss. Pulling back, she said, a serious tone in her voice, "Do this not only for me, but for the Grid as well. And frankly, I think you want him back." She tilted her head as she peered at him, her eyebrows raised.

Clu felt that Alex was getting to know him a little too well, but he had no desire to deny anything to her. "Yes, I...do want to talk to him. I just don't know if after all that's happened, he would..."

Alex placed a finger on his lips. "It's harder to ask for forgiveness than it is to offer it. I'm sure you two will have a lot to discuss."

Clu hugged Alex to him. Shouting outside interrupted their moment of peace. Rising from the chair, they went out into the corridor just as Jarvis was heading their way.

"Your Excellency, there has been another attack not far from here. I've ordered sentries and your Black Guard to see what's happening."

Alex looked up at Clu, whispering, "Because of Flynn?"

Clu looked at her, frowning, but said nothing, and headed down the corridor, Alex and Jarvis close behind him. On entering the hangar bay, Clu saw his programs rushing off to check on the damaged area. The party followed, going to see the area where the attack had taken place. Clu took a report from one Guard, who told him it was a minor incursion that left little damage.

Alex stood, hands on her hips, searching for anyone who might have seen what happened, but oddly, there was no one about. The place was deserted. Everyone had either fled, or been told to leave.

As the majority of programs were off with Clu, the sentry who had spoken with Castor took the opportunity to enter the hangar bay, and punching a code into a parked light jet, he revved up the vehicle, and flew it away in the opposite direction from the attack zone. By the time any guards in the vicinity had heard the jet taking off, it was too late to stop the pilot.

Clu and Alex heard a sound, and looked up in the air in time to see the stolen craft heading off in the direction of the Outlands. Anger washed over Clu's face. What was Flynn up to now? But realization came to Alex, who placed her hand on his arm. "This was just a diversion." She smiled, shaking her head. "Don't you see? It's in every World War Two movie ever made. The heroes create a diversion to allow someone to steal a tank or free a prisoner or something. They wanted us away from the tower so they could take one of the jets."

Clu's eyes followed the path of the light jet, although it was now out of sight. "And who is "they"?"

"Loyalists, most like. Let me ask you. Do you know where Flynn is?"

He turned to Alex, eyes narrowed. "No, but you do."

"Yes, and I won't tell you, for his safety. He trusts me, Clu. In any case, could you trace him by ground travel?"

"Perhaps," Clu said, his own thoughts matching hers. "I understand now. His programs wanted the jet to transport Flynn here, where he couldn't be traced back to...wherever he's living now."

"Bingo!" Alex replied. "The attack was just a small diversion, no harm done to anyone, with little damage." Alex wondered who it was who stole the jet in the first place. Inside job, meaning Clu had a spy in his midst, or someone from outside who entered the tower while they were checking out the scene of the attack.

Once the guards and Jarvis had been ordered back to headquarters, Clu and Alex took their time walking back on their own. "With the excitement, I've forgotten about Paramax," Clu mused.

"I think we can assume he's with Flynn. He'll no doubt come back with him." Alex placed an arm casually around Clu's waist as they strolled back to the tower.

"It **was** a three-man jet that was taken," Clu observed.

Alex nodded. "You can probably call off the city-wide search."

"I'll do that when we get back. I guess it's Flynn's move now," Clu said, hooking his arm around Alex's shoulder.

Alex looked up at the artificial sky, her eyes scanning the darkness, brightened only by an occasional energy bolt. "Yeah, I guess it is."

**A/N: not long now until the eventual meeting between Flynn and Clu. Please stay tuned.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Flynn finds out what has been going on in the city without his knowledge. Will his foray into this once forbidden zone end in his death, or will he be able to make peace with his own creation?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron: Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 28**

Quorra paced the floor while Flynn and Paramax worked. She had no purpose in their endeavor to fix the Grid, and was feeling left out. She went out onto the patio and stood, observing the glow that earmarked the city. Noticing a pinpoint of light in the distance, Quorra watched it for awhile, before she saw that it was growing size. Soon she recognized it as an approaching light jet. She ran back inside and called to Flynn as she headed for the lift. "Flynn, a jet is coming this way!"

Flynn and Paramax looked at one another, and followed Quorra to the lift. The thought that someone had found his safehouse troubled Flynn. Only his loyalist programs knew where he was. Had one of them been captured and tortured? Had he been betrayed to Clu?

The three stepped off the lift downstairs, Quorra ready with her disk in hand. They walked the length of the entryway, and outside. Up on a long, flat piece of data, the light jet sat perched, its pilot coming down to where the trio waited. Quorra pulled her hand back, watching as the sentry dressed in Clu's colors came to stand before them. He had made no move to any weapon, but actually bowed his head to Flynn. "Creator," he started, his digitized voice even more amplified in the dark quiet. "I've come from the city to bring you back."

Flynn, Quorra and Paramax looked at one another in disbelief. "You've what?" Flynn asked.

"Clu will be offering you a truce, to allow you entrance into the city. We believe it's the influence of the User he has in his protection."

"Wait, wait...are you saying, he asked you to bring me back?" Shock didn't begin to describe his feelings.

"No, Creator. I came here, not under his order, but another's. I follow Zuse, along with many of your loyal programs. We want a new order, free from the tyranny of Clu." The sentry seemed quite proud to be defying his leader.

Flynn realized this program was not one of his group, yet he wanted the same thing. And to hear that Zuse was still alive. Flynn had assumed he'd been killed with the ISOs during the Purge. If he were gathering the rebellious programs to make a stand against Clu...

"Another faction, Flynn. I knew there were several at least, who support you or at least, hate Clu," Quorra beamed, content to know that the few who worked closely with Flynn were not the only ones who stood against Clu.

Flynn reached out and touched the sentry program's shoulder. "Come on in. You can tell us everything upstairs." He led the way back into the entry tunnel, sealing it in case this was a trick of some sort.

Paramax and Quorra both followed behind Flynn, watching the sentry for any sign of treachery. Once they were safely in the main room, Flynn indicated the sentry should sit. Seated, the program de-rezzed his helmet, revealing a face indistinguishable from so many of Clu's inner guard.

"Creator, I'm assigned in Clu's tower. I was at my post when I overheard Clu and his User talking about allowing you into the city. Clu, at the insistence of the User, agreed to a truce, for the time it took for you to work on some project I am unaware of."

Flynn knew what Alex was discussing with Clu, but how had she convinced him to let his hated Creator return. He listened raptly, while Paramax and Quorra also attended to what the program related, but with some doubt as to what he was saying was, in fact, the truth. Neither put it past Clu setting a trap to get Flynn into his hands. Paramax, who had known the Father-Creator so short a time, didn't trust him either, when it came to the Creator Flynn.

The sentry continued. "I went to Castor at the End of Line club to get word to Zuse that Clu might relent in letting you enter the city. He felt that a party of programs loyal to you should be watching and waiting, in case a trap was set to capture you. He gave me the ability to steal a light jet to bring you in myself."

"Why the plans?" Flynn asked, hating this subterfuge that he had no control over.

"If you came by ground, your path could be traced. By air, Castor said that would be less likely. Your location here would remain a secret. And by bringing you ourselves, it would be out of Clu's hands, and on your terms. At the first sign of treachery, we'd fight to protect you, and return you back here."

Flynn stood, and paced the lit floor as he thought about this plan, wondering if Alex had met up with Lyra, or if she even knew anything about this. There was no way to get to her to find out what Clu had said. But if his offer of a truce was sincere, the Grid problem could be mended even faster. All of them working together would make it that much easier, by all means. He stood before the sentry, who rose from his seat. "If we adopt this plan and return in the light jet, what happens then?"

"You will be met by a small contingent of programs who will act as your escort to Clu's headquarters. You will not be left unprotected, Creator."

Flynn rubbed his chin as he wished he could get word to Alex. Still, if this was a bonafide offer on Clu's part, he didn't want to waste it. "Alright, we'll come back with you. Paramax and I will..."

"Flynn!" Quorra interrupted, not wanting to be left out again. If anyone was going to guard Flynn, it was going to be she.

"No, Q. You have to stay here, in case anyone comes." He went over to his concerned ISO companion, and grasping her shoulders, spoke to her, keeping his voice down. "Without any communication, this could end up the biggest mess ever. I want you here, not because I think you can't manage, but because I'll need you to rescue me. If I get captured, find the others." He grinned at her, satisfied when she nodded her understanding. "Alright then." He turned back at the sentry. "Let's do it. We'll return to the city, before we've even received a formal invitation, and on our terms. If this is Alex's idea, then I doubt it's a trick. But if not,..." he wondered the rest to himself.

Paramax spoke. "Creator Flynn, I agree. The Mother-Creator has wanted to find some way to bring about reconciliation. Perhaps her influence over Clu is working. But I will stay close to you in case not."

Flynn patted the big ISO-2 on the back, and waved to the sentry. They exited the main room taking the lift down, as a worried Quorra ran to the patio to watch the light jet as it headed for the glow that was the city. Flynn was finally going to be able to leave his imposed exile, she hoped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu and Alex went to the Control room, discussing how to contact Flynn for a meeting.

"Flynn won't believe me if I offer to allow him entrance. Too much has happened these past cycles." Clu walked the length of the room, his hands behind his back, still unsure if this was a good idea.

Alex, on the other hand, was all restrained excitement. "We have to make it work, Clu. It's necessary, you **know** that." She watched as he paced, wondering if she was making a mistake herself. It was one thing for Clu to agree to a meeting, but on seeing Flynn for the first time in ages, what would he do? How would he react? Could he be trusted to keep his word that Flynn would not be harmed. She would have to forestall any confrontation between the two.

"Your Excellency, sentries have spotted a vehicle entering the city, heading for sector 3. They say it's a light jet. The one stolen earlier." Jarvis relayed the information with his usual expediency.

Alex turned to Clu. "Flynn?" She went over to Jarvis' station, and asked the aide, "Can you trace the light jet to its point of origin?"

Jarvis took a quick look at his screen, and answered, "No, unfortunately..."

"Good," Alex said, leaving the startled program mid-sentence, and taking Clu by the hand, led him out of the room.

As they walked down the corridor, Clu pulled back and stopped. "If this doesn't work..."

Alex stood, her hands on her hips as she waited for Clu to spit out what was bothering him. She saw the look in his eyes change, as he explained to her the reason for his hesitation.

"I won't give up my control of the city, Alex. And I won't allow Flynn to think he can come back and make changes, as if he were still the almighty Creator." Clu unconsciously balled his hands up into fists as he spoke.

Alex knew she would have to run interference between Clu and his Maker if this meeting was to remain bloodless. If she had any influence over Clu, now was the time to use it. She insinuated her arms around his armored body. "Clu, this meeting is a good thing. I know Flynn. Hell, you know Flynn! He isn't coming here to usurp your position. Just remember, it's for the Grid. Without his help, everything you worked for will disappear. Is that what you want?"

Clu looked into Alex's eyes. This User held too much sway over him, yet he didn't object as long as her desires and his were the same. For the Grid. Once Flynn had served his purpose, then Clu would decide what to do with him. He leaned forward and kissed Alex. "Let's go meet your friend," he said, smiling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the light jet slowly slid to a stop in a clear area near the border between the city and the Outlands, Flynn didn't know what he was feeling inside. The place had changed only the slightest bit, no doubt improvements made by Clu. He and Paramax stepped from the jet, while the pilot coded it against use by anyone else.

As Flynn looked around, he noticed how good it still looked, although the truth was, it was no place for any program to live. Clu had taken his Maker's dream of a beautiful world capable of expansion beyond even his initial hopes, and perverted it into a nightmare of death and disorder. _So much for perfection,_ he thought.

As he inspected his creation, several programs stepped out from the shadows near a building, and came towards Flynn and his companions. They stopped, one nodding at Flynn, saying, "Welcome, Creator." He smiled, pleased to see his Maker standing before him, something no loyalist program ever imagined would happen again. When Flynn had fled the city, Clu told the populace that the Creator was abandoning them, leaving them to their own devices. Clu promised order and perfection, a world that the Creator only partially completed. He would now give them all they needed. But over time, many programs saw through Clu's lies, saw that his promises were as empty as the wasteland Flynn had hidden himself. And any program who spoke against the Administrative Control Program found themselves in the Games, or worse. "We're so happy to have you amongst us again. We heard of Clu's plan to allow you to return, but we have no reason to trust him. We will accompany you to his headquarters, as your personal Guard."

Paramax stepped nearer to Flynn, speaking to the spokesman of the group. "I will protect the Creator."

"We know of you, Son of Clu. We don't trust you," one of the programs uttered with disdain in his voice.

The ISO-2's head jerked up when he heard the unspoken accusation coming from these lone programs. He looked at Flynn, who only shook his head slightly, silently telling Paramax to do nothing for the time being. Against the Creator's personal wishes, and because Paramax knew the Mother-Creator would want this of him, he nodded his ascent, but stayed near Flynn.

The sentry finally spoke up, fearing that a small war would start between the ones who all claimed to support Flynn. They had to stand unified if they were to succeed in protecting the Creator, and make this truce work. "Let's go," he ordered. Flynn nodded and headed for Clu's tower, the User/Creator, his loyal programs, and the ISO-2 following the sentry. They hadn't gotten very far, when they came upon another group. Flynn recognized Alex right away. Next to her, was Clu, unchanged by time. He had several Black Guard with him, obviously not one to trust either. They must have tracked the jet to this area, and came to meet him. Flynn might have felt trepidation had not Alex been there, but he recalled the influence Clu had over her once before. Had she reverted, now wanting Flynn's head on a platter? When he saw her smile and wave, he gave a sigh of relief. "Hey, Alex. It's good to see you again," he called out as the two groups approached each other.

Alex looked at Flynn, and at Clu who stood by her side, comparing the two. They looked identical in every way, except that Flynn appeared only slightly older than Clu. When they were within meters of each other, Clu indicated for Alex and his men to wait. He continued a few steps further, facing his Creator for the first time in cycles.

"Flynn, it's been a long time." His eyes narrowed, as he waited.

Flynn held his hand up. "Wait here," he told his own party. Nearing Clu slowly, he regarded the program with caution. Stopping a short distance from the mirror image of himself, he smiled, and responded, "Yeah, maybe too long."

**A/N: ok, so the Creator and his creation are in the same space now. Neither wants to start anything, but as you can imagine, tensions will run high. And only Alex has mutual ties that can maintain peace. Will she be able to keep Flynn and Clu apart, while she tries to bring them together? Please stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Flynn and Clu finally meet, but not everyone is hoping for reconciliation.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 29**

Flynn waited to see what Clu was going to do, while Clu said nothing. He seemed to take the time to peer at his Creator, his mind going back through his existence from moment one, right up to the last time he saw Flynn. He had been with Tron then, ignorant of his creation's plan of betrayal. And while Tron fought against him, Flynn ran. The all-powerful Creator fled, leaving behind his "friend", if a program can be friends with a User. Clu looked over at Alex, who stood at his side. Yes, a program could be friends with a User, and more. He saw her encouraging smile directed only at him, and whatever bitterness lay within him instantly evaporated.

Flynn observed Clu and his responses to Alex. It was more than he could have imagined for what essentially was just an advanced program. Talking to Alex about Clu was one thing, but now he saw the two of them together, and felt wonder at his own creation. Clu was as near to being human as he could be. Flynn never meant to belittle his programs, but at times, he forgot they had feelings and emotions, as well as a need to be of purpose. Sometimes, he found himself regarding them as facsimiles, tools for his own use. Only Quorra had drawn anything from his heart, enabling him to regard her as more than just a program or an ISO.

Alex watched both her friend and her lover, wondering what they were thinking. She wished one of them would say something, but she chastised herself for her impatience. They would need to take whatever time for them to come together after so much ill will, misunderstanding and Clu's cruelty exhibited against the ISOs. Could Flynn forgive Clu that worst of transgressions?

Flynn looked at his mirror image, drawing upon the time he had created Clu, remembering the emotions of pride, joy, and triumph he'd felt. He held out his hand and waited.

Clu looked down at the extended hand of his Maker. Again he looked to Alex, and when he saw her smile and nod, he reached out his own gloved hand, taking Flynn's, and grinned. "Welcome back to the city, Flynn."

"Saying I'm happy to be back is an understatement, Clu. It has been a long time, man." He visibly relaxed, when he felt his Grid counterpart grasp his hand tightly. Maybe reconciliation wasn't a hopeless endeavor.

When User and program had released each other's hands, Flynn went over to Alex and hugged her. "Thanks for your help with this."

"We have a lot of work to do, Flynn. If Clu hadn't agreed, it wouldn't have come this far. It was as much his risk as yours." She glanced over at Clu, checking to see if he exhibited any jealousy regarding her affectionate greeting from Flynn. He seemed occupied elsewhere.

In fact, Clu was scanning the party of programs who accompanied Flynn. He recognized Paramax, but not the others, and he refused to catalogue them for later assignment to the Games. This was a time for amnesty. Then his eyes fell upon one of his own sentries. His mind calculated, in a fraction of a second, what that sentry was doing with Flynn. The light jet was sitting unmanned a short distance away. Obviously, the sentry had stolen the jet, and brought Flynn to the city. For all his desire to make peace with his Creator, Clu would brook no treason in his own ranks, especially when that program was assigned in his own tower headquarters. He would tell Jarvis how to dispatch the traitor once the two parties had reached the tower, and have him send a pilot out to retrieve the jet.

Clu went to stand next to Alex, waiting while she and Flynn talked. He looked at Paramax, who nodded, greeting Clu with a "Hello, Father-Creator."

"We wondered where you had gone. No goodbye, nothing. The Mother-Creator was frantic with worry," he said, wanting the ISO-2 to feel some remorse for slipping away as he had.

"My apologies, Father-Creator. It won't happen again." Paramax waited for Alex and Flynn to finish talking. When Clu had called to everyone's attention, saying that they should get back to headquarters, Paramax took a position near Alex. He noted the place of every program in the now combined party, including the way the Creator and the Father-Creator had paired off alone. He felt it good to see them talking together. He would have to inform Clu of his findings regarding the deterioration of the Grid, so that they could begin work on saving it. His thoughts were interrupted by Alex, when she spoke. "Paramax, what do you think of all this? You don't tend to be very effusive. And I might add that I'm quite happy to see you're safe, but don't you ever leave again without telling us where you're going."

"Yes, Alex. Clu has berated me already for my actions."

Alex suppressed a grin. She never imagined Clu berating anyone nor Paramax feeling berated. "It's ok," she said.

Paramax answered her previous question as he walked, his hands behind his back. "I believe that the Creator and the Father-Creator will succeed in honoring the truce. However, maintaining it will be more difficult."

"True. Clu is afraid that Flynn will usurp his position in the city by gathering together the resisting factions. If he tried, I don't think Clu would take it sitting down." She, too, watched the two men together. It seemed to be going well so far, but she would have to remain vigilant, and be sure to keep Clu calm. She knew Flynn could handle himself, but she had seen Clu lose his temper suddenly and without warning.

"Flynn, Alex explained everything to me. She requests we work together on this problem." Clu held his hands behind his back as he moved, keeping his head down as he listened to Flynn's ideas. He realized that something inside him was responding to Flynn once more, and his innate desire for approval from his Maker was resurfacing. Clu wasn't sure if this was good though. He must never weaken before Flynn. This was his city now.

As for the Guard and the programs who were escorting Flynn, both regarded each other with nothing but suspicion. They had no direct cause and effect to the proceedings, but were there only to protect their masters.

Unknown to both Clu's and Flynn's parties, another group of programs slowly followed the peaceful contingent as they headed to Clu's tower, which was now within eyesight. On a silent signal, they maneuvered themselves to surround their objective. A voice pierced the darkness. "Resist!"

Clu, Flynn and Alex all turned at once toward the sound. Clu's Guard pulled their disks, with Flynn's programs not far behind. Paramax insinuated himself between the unknown programs and Alex, even as she had removed her own disk. She might not be very skilled with a disk, but she wasn't going to be weaponless if this was an attack.

For the first time in cycles, Black Guard stood side by side with Flynn's loyalist programs, ready to fight against this intruding force. All at once, programs emerged from the shadows, their activated disks glowing in the darkness.

As Paramax stood by Alex, the unknown sentry, along with the loyalists, circled Flynn. Clu, on the other hand, had removed his disk and stood with his own programs, ready to fight. As the approaching resistors headed for them from many directions, a voice was heard to say, "Don't harm the Creator." Flynn knew that they wanted Clu, and would risk the impending peace by trying to kill him. It was stupid and rash.

"Wait! You're going to ruin everything we're working for," Flynn begged, trying to get the attackers' attention, but to no avail. They had come for Clu, and wouldn't be happy with less than his deresolution.

Several Black Guard aimed their disks at the programs coming in their direction. Being better trained, it wasn't difficult to dispatch their attackers. They then turned toward another small band, taking them out easily, but not without losing one of their own.

Flynn, in despair that so many resisting programs would die in this foolish attempt, he again called to them to put down their weapons. Alex heard his plea, as she adopted a defensive stance as she saw a program heading her way, but when he saw who she was, he left her untouched, and went looking for other prey. She noticed that these interlopers held no regard for Flynn's programs, attacking them as they attacked Clu's own Guard. Yet they didn't seem to want to harm her or Flynn.

The sentry saw two programs fighting Clu, who was handling both with ease, taking out one rather quickly. Feeling a sudden desire to protect his former master, he fought alongside him, as additional programs swarmed the area. He took out several before being felled by a hit to his leg, Unable to move, he was de-rezzed just before Clu's disk pierced his attacker.

The Black Guard, along with Alex, Paramax, and Flynn's programs all fought hard, finally getting the upper hand, until only a few attackers were left, some having run off into the shadows. One remained who had Disk Wars experience. He faced Clu alone, determination on his face. "You will rule here no longer...tyrant!" He pulled back his arm and threw his disk, which missed Clu by a large margin.

Confused, Clu straightened, wondering why the program purposely missed him. By the time he noticed the disk had bounced off a structure and was heading right for him, he had turned to evade the deadly weapon, but was hit in the back. As Clu fell to his knees, the program took his returned disk, and raising it over his head, he prepared for a killing blow. Clu fell forward as pixels rained over him from the de-rezzed program. Not far away, Paramax had thrown his own disk at Clu's attacker.

While the Guard and loyalist programs subdued the remaining attackers, Alex, seeing Clu down, ran to his side. She turned him onto his back, and saw his eyes wide open, but unresponsive. She touched his chest with both of her hands, hoping to give him some of her power, but his circuit lines were fading instead of brightening.

"No no no no," she repeated over and over as she lay her head on his chest. She rose up, her hands caressing his face. "Wake up, please wake up," she whispered. She kissed his unmoving lips, but again, he didn't respond. Was this the way Clu would die? He was different. He hadn't de-rezzed like the others. Surely, the Creator of all programs could save him. He knew what Clu was. She turned to see Flynn above her. Alex stood, and clutched at him. "Please, Kevin, you have to help him."

One of the resisting programs yelled out, "No, Creator, leave him in non-existence! He deserves to be de-rezzed." Before he could say more, a Guard hit him with his light stick, sending painful shockwaves throughout his form.

Alex, her eyes bright with anger, went over to the imprisoned group. She got the attention of one of the Guard, and pointing to the attacking programs, ordered him, "Take them to headquarters, now! Lock them in a holding cell. I'll decide what to do with them later."

The Guard nodded, accepting her orders as if they were his Masters's and with the others, roughly pushed the group in the direction of Clu's tower. Flynn's programs remained behind with Paramax, waiting for orders from the Creator.

Alex turned back to Flynn, who hadn't moved. Wiping tears from her cheeks, she stood before him, demanding, "Save him, Kevin. You created him, you can save him."

Flynn thought about what the program had yelled at him. Here was a chance for the Grid to be free again, without Clu ruling with his own form of perfection. But how would he tell Alex, and would she even accept that. She loved Clu, after all. He couldn't just let him de-rezz without trying. His mind was filled with the images of Clu as he helped Flynn build new structures in the city, his excited participation in the Games before they became death matches, his attack on Flynn and the killing Tron, and the destruction of the ISO city. He was torn. Save Clu, and risk him being the same brutal program he'd grown into. Let him die, and risk Alex's anger. So many programs had just died trying to bring freedom to the city and its populace. He felt a tugging on his arm.

"Kevin! Do something!" Alex knelt by Clu, again trying to infuse him with her power. His circuitry color was fading even faster. She looked up at Flynn, her employer and friend, and begged him, "Please."

The look of her despair tore at Flynn's heart. What was he going to do? Should he do anything?

**A/N: people have been asking me, where is Rinzler, where is Jarvis? Well, Clu didn't want Rinzler around, not sure how he would react around Flynn, normal, doncha think? But he will be there eventually. Clu can't hide him forever. And as for Jarvis, well, Clu just doesn't like him.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alex waits anxiously for Flynn to help Clu, if he will. But who set the attackers on Clu in the first place?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 30**

Alex pleaded with Flynn with her eyes, unable to say aloud what her heart was screaming. She hadn't wanted to be here on the Grid when she'd first arrived, but in the time she was an unwilling resident, Alex made a sort of life here. She loved this crazy unreal world as much as she loved the program that controlled it. Knowing Flynn was here made it easier too.

For several years, his absence had eaten away at the confidence of the employees at ENCOM who were most loyal to Flynn. They'd made excuses for him to the press and each other, since in their eyes, he could do no wrong. His altruistic vision was extreme compared to most other technology-based companies, but his ideas would have benefited the entire world. When he had first disappeared, everyone thought it was to prepare for some grand announcement. As time passed, however, it became apparent that Flynn had fled his own company. But why? And why leave his son behind?

So now that Alex knew the truth, she found that she was still looking to Flynn for answers. Gazing up at him as she kneeled beside Clu's still form, she realized that if she had to stay here on the Grid for the rest of her life, she would be content, provided Clu was there too. Flynn was still her friend, and she wanted to see the two of them make their peace, but if some programs saw this as the opportunity get rid of Clu, she would refuse to go along with that. She would demand change. Alex had seen that in Clu already, so why not help him to see what things could be like. And now that Flynn was back in the city, real change could come about.

Alex stood and faced her friend. "Kevin, if you want another chance to do what you'd planned in the beginning, bring him back. The Resistors would have nothing to decry since you and Clu would be working together for the good of the Grid. Please, don't let it end this way."

Paramax came to stand beside Alex, placing a hand on her shoulder to lend support. He knew how the Mother-Creator felt about the Father-Creator, and he felt that the Father-Creator would listen to her sound advice, as he seemed inclined to do already. "Creator Flynn, Alex is correct. If it's to survive, the Grid will need both of you."

Flynn's gaze went from Paramax to Alex, both pairs of eyes waiting for Flynn's answer.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Help me." He knelt next to Clu, as Paramax knelt on his other side. He tipped the Administrative program over onto his side, the ISO-2 keeping him steady as Flynn removed his disk. Letting Clu lie on his back, he activated the disk, looking for the damaged code. Clu was a complex program, his base code partially written in the outside world, but his actual construction having taken place on the Grid.

"Can you bring him back?" Alex asked, worry written on her face.

As he scanned the disk with experienced eyes, Flynn responded, "I think so. Just one…more…thing. There!" He replaced the disk while Paramax again turned Clu on his side. "He'll need to reboot. It should only take a few minutes." Flynn rose, and went over to the small group of his loyalists. "I think things will be ok now. You should all go."

One of the programs protested. "No, Creator! We'll escort you to Clu's tower."

Flynn placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What I want you to do is find out about those programs who attacked us. They may be loyalists, but they're taking orders from someone else. I don't want them spoiling the peace we're trying to bring about here."

"You're right, of course. Trust we had nothing to do with any of this, Creator."

"I know you didn't," Flynn replied, nodding as he wondered who was responsible. "Go find Moro, Parc and the others. Tell them what happened here, and find out what you can. You know where to find me. I'll make sure you can come inform me without interference from Clu's Guard."

"Yes, Creator." To the surviving programs, he said, "Let's go. The Creator has a task for us." They departed for the center of the city, to seek out Flynn's most trusted programs. Together, they would try to find whatever information they could about these rogue programs, and who was behind their treacherous attack.

Alex watched the programs depart, then proceeded to examine Clu, wondering if it was normal for this to be taking so long. His eyes remained open, but there was no other indication he was even alive. "Kevin…" she called, looking for Flynn. She bent over the still program, kissing his lips which were neither cold nor warm, again reminding her that this wasn't a human she was concerned about. She pressed her hand against his forehead, then laughed at herself. He wasn't someone likely to ever have a fever. She realized she was just keeping herself busy while she waited.

Flynn came to stand over Alex. "It's ok. The reboot should be about complete." He knelt beside Clu, checking him over, a frown replacing the confident look he had a moment ago.

"May just be me, but it seems to be taking so long." Alex bit her lower lip, trying to tell herself nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, it does seem that way," Flynn muttered to himself. _Clu should have awakened by now_, he thought.

"Kevin? He's not coming back, is he. Bring him back!" Desperation tinged her voice, as tears threatened to fall.

"Hang on," he said, lightly running his hands over Clu. "This may require something more than just a code retrograde." He placed his hands squarely on the chest circuitry, power flowing into the lines. When Flynn saw them brightening, he pulled back, smiling over at Alex. "I think it's going to be ok now."

Clu sat up, eyes looking forward. He turned to his right, seeing Alex kneeling beside him. He brought a hand up to touch her cheek. With her help, Clu stood, not sure what exactly had happened to him. But seeing his consort next to him, he felt pleasure that she hadn't been harmed by the attackers. Turning the other way, he saw Flynn. Anger flared up in him. "You said you wanted peace. You lied! You had your programs attack us." He took two steps toward the startled Flynn, when Alex stepped between the program and his Maker.

Forcibly pressing her hands against Clu's chest, Alex said, "It wasn't Kevin, Clu. Those programs came here under someone else's orders. Someone who knew about the meeting. Kevin's programs fought and died beside your own. Now, stop and listen to me. You would have de-rezzed without his help. Kevin brought you back. He saved you. I tried, but I didn't know what to do."

Clu's eyes narrowed as he glared at Flynn. Could he believe what Alex was saying? She was a User just like Flynn. "You stand with him against me."

"That's not true, Clu. I begged him to bring you back." Alex feared Clu would now refuse to honor the truce, and take Kevin prisoner, or worse. "He could have let you die, but he didn't."

Who could have known about this meeting, besides the parties involved? Clu made mental calculations. The sentry. He knew of the meeting, after having stolen the light jet and bringing Flynn to the city. But no, he had fought for Flynn, and had even stood beside him against several attackers before he was de-rezzed. Clu had taken out his attacker too late to save him. He turned to Alex, asking, "Where are the traitor programs now?"

"I ordered the Guard to take them back to the tower and lock them in holding cells," she responded hopefully.

Clu nodded approvingly. "Very well. We'll start from here, Flynn. The truce holds." This time, it was he who held out his hand, which Flynn shook eagerly.

"I'm glad the actions of some rogue programs haven't changed your goals, Clu. What we're doing will benefit them as well. Then they'll see their way isn't the best way."

Alex spoke up, reminding everyone what they'd just gone through. "Guys, we had better get to the tower. Who knows if any other attackers will be making a stand, and if you look around, we have no guards now."

Clu and Flynn gave each other a look, then started for Clu's headquarters. Clu took Alex's hand in his, drawing her close, with Paramax on her other side. As the group of four headed away, someone who had been watching the proceedings from a distance, slipped back into the shadows and headed to the End Of Line club.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once the small party had reached the Tower, they were met by a worried Jarvis, who fussed over his master. "Your Excellency, are you alright? I received the report that you had been damaged."

Clu brushed aside the concern of his aide. "I'm alright. Where are the prisoners?"

Jarvis knew to whom Clu was referring. "Pit cells 5 and 7, Your Excellency. What do you wish done with them, sir?"

Clu looked at Flynn. When he saw no outward sign of protest to what he surely knew must come, Clu said, "One by one, I want them on placed on a de-rezz station until someone talks. They will tell us who instigated the attack on us, by force, if necessary."

Flynn said nothing as he observed his creation. He hadn't been around Clu since he had been betrayed, resulting in his exile and Tron's death. Now Flynn could see what his proudest creation had become. But he also saw what he could become with Alex's help, and his too, for that matter. "Is it necessary to torture them, Clu?"

Clu turned on Flynn. "You want to know who's trying to cause trouble, don't you? There doesn't have to be any torture, if they tell us what we need to know."

Alex had to interject, "He's right, Kevin. This kind of thing can happen again. We can't waste time quelling riots when the Grid needs our attention. If we're unable to stabilize it, all of this will be moot. Politics sure as hell won't matter anymore, because it'll all be gone, and everyone with it." Her view of what was necessary had altered here, even if initially, she'd felt that this world needed to mirror the outside world in its morality. So for now, she would side with Clu.

"Alright, man! Do what you have to do. I don't want any part of it though. I'll work with Paramax. Just let me know if you find out anything, Alex." He then looked pointedly at Clu, displeasure on his face.

Alex, to break the growing tension between Creator and creation, stepped up. "Kevin, you need quarters here. We're...uh, using yours," she said, nodding at Clu, not without some embarrassment.

Paramax interrupted her. "I have no use for my quarters, Alex. I don't sleep. The Creator may use mine. If that's alright with you," he said, turning to Flynn.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Flynn felt slightly awkward here. It was a vast difference from when he was in charge of the Grid. Now he felt like a guest in his own world, and he wasn't comfortable in that position. "Paramax, lead the way." He gave Alex a glance, before leaving the Control Room with the ISO-2.

As they exited through the sliding doors, Rinzler entered, having been called there by Jarvis. It would be Rinzler who would see to the interrogation of the rogue programs. On passing Flynn and Paramax, he stopped, and turning his helmeted head, followed the pair with his sensories as they headed down the corridor. Something in his programming sensed familiarity, but an instant override forced him to go to Jarvis' station for instructions.

Alex sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping in exhaustion. Since arriving on the Grid, she had not felt tiredness, or hunger, or anything human at all. Yet here she was, ready to throw in the towel. It had to be mental more than physical.

Clu noticed his consort's stance, and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll make this work, Alex. But Flynn has to know that I'll use any means. I have no problem employing whatever method necessary to get the information we need."

"I understand, Clu," she replied absently, unable to concentrate on the meaning of his words. Even when she was in the Army, torture was used, but sparingly, and only when necessary.

"Do you understand?" He turned her around so that she faced him. Lifting her chin up, he peered into her brown eyes. "Jarvis, monitor and relay." Clu led Alex out into the corridor.

The aide understood his abrupt order. "Yes, Your Excellency," came his response. Now that he was alone in the Control room, Jarvis let his true feelings be known, even if it was only to himself. "Bad enough we have to tolerate a User, but now the Creator too. May as well open the Grid to all Users. Put us programs under complete servitude. Who cares anyway." His mutterings continued until he tired of his self-pity, and went back to monitoring communications across the city, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once they were alone in their quarters, Clu waited. He wanted to know that Alex still sided with him, even if that meant defying Flynn's preferences.

When Alex snapped out of her stupor, she saw Clu waiting expectantly, for what, she wasn't sure. But she realized, finally, how close she'd come to losing Clu. She threw her arms around him, hugging him. "I thought I'd lost you." She kissed his neck, his cheek and then his lips, feeling him respond. Pulling back, she smiled at him, saying, "But I'm very, very happy to see you alive."

Clu was happy he hadn't been de-rezzed, if only for the opportunity to work with his Creator once more. He knew he may butt heads with Flynn, but he was truly excited to have him here. And now that he was with Alex again, he wanted to show her what she meant to him. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her against his body. "Before we get to work, there's one thing I want to do, provided you have no objections."

Alex's eyes widened, her brows raised. "Oh?" she asked innocently. "Objections against what?"

In response, Clu showed her just what.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A cloaked program exited the elevator, striding resolutely into the End Of Line club. Heading for the bar, he saw Castor engaging guests in lively conversation, encouraging them to purchase drinks. As soon as the club's proprietor saw the approaching program, he offered his guests one round on the house, freeing himself from further discourse. Moving out from behind the bar, Castor nodded at the cloaked figure to follow him, and both went upstairs to his private office. Once there, he whirled on the program. "So tell me the glorious news that Clu has been de-rezzed."

"No, Castor. The plan failed. Clu was damaged, but the Creator repaired him."

"And Flynn?" Castor's eyes narrowed, far from pleased at the news.

"The Creator is alive as well. A few of his programs were de-rezzed, as well as some of Clu's Guard. His female User and the Creator made sure Clu was restored to full operation. The sentry, your spy, was also de-rezzed...protecting Clu."

Castor's temper flared at that bit of news. Why would his own hand-picked spy stand up for Clu, when it had been his job to make sure the Administrative Control Program was removed from commission? He had given him a subroutine to protect Flynn and destroy Clu, and if anything happened to Flynn, well, accidents do happen. _The fool!_ Castor raged. _Now I'll have to start again from square one._


	31. Chapter 31

**While the good guys make plans, the bad guys look for answers. And then there was the program behind the programs. **

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 31**

Alex stretched in bed like a cat who had just imbibed rich creme. She felt both pampered and satisfied. And the source of her feelings lay next to her. As she turned over onto her side, she traced Clu's bared circuits with a fingertip, until she saw him smile, his eyes stilled closed. "How did you ever acquire love-making as a sub-routine? Doesn't seem like something a program would need."

"I'm capable of learning, Alex," he responded, turning his head to look at her. He didn't experience quite the same feelings she did. For him, the resultant satisfaction felt as if he'd just drunk a vast quantity of liquid energy drawn from a pure source. He felt stronger, invincible even. Already addicted to their joinings, he whispered, "What I know about User love, I learned from you." He pushed her onto her back, kissing her deeply.

Alex responded by wrapping her arms around Clu, laughing as she said, "Then I'm a damn good teacher."

"As much as I enjoy increasing my knowledge, there is more pressing business to deal with." He sat up after giving Alex one more kiss, rezzing his body armor.

Alex sighed, knowing it was true. There was so much work to do, and her desire for Clu was only getting in the way. She rose from the bed, and rezzed her suit around herself, reattaching her disk to her back. "We should go see what Kevin and Paramax have come up with so far."

Clu only smiled at her, and taking her hand, led her from the room.

Flynn's quarters were just across the corridor. Alex tapped on the door, opening it when she heard Flynn say 'come in'.

"Where have you two been?" he asked, winking when he saw Alex blush.

Going to him, she smacked Flynn on the arm, answering, "None of your business. So how are things going here, Kevin?"

"It's amazing how easily Paramax sees into details, things that I miss. We've discovered the root problem. My fault actually. Bad coding, along with some missing elements. It'd be an easy fix. Someone just has to temporarily download the entire grid onto a separate storage system, add the missing data, then reboot it back onto the original location."

"Ok, then. How do we do this?" Alex asked enthusiastically.

"It's not that simple, Alex," Paramax interrupted. "It would mean someone on the outside would have to add the corrections, and reboot the system. Since we can't contact anyone on the outside, that means we must figure out a way for one of us to get off the Grid."

"Which isn't possible once the portal closes," Flynn continued. "It was open for awhile after you got in, Alex, but it's closed again."

Clu listened as they discussed the pros and cons of their plan. Would Flynn attempt to leave the Grid if a way was found for the portal to be opened? It might mean he alone would have control of everything, permanently, should Flynn decide to stay outside the Grid for good. The Creator had several reasons to stay away, his son being his primary concern. And although Clu had initially been angry at Flynn's frequent absences, now he found himself torn between wanting the Creator off-Grid, if only to allow himself free reign in his position as Administrative Control Program, or having Flynn around, getting to know him again. Having Alex with him as his consort was the only constant in either possibility. Working with Flynn had brought Clu extreme satisfaction and fulfilled his purpose, at least until the ISOs had appeared. But since being here, Flynn had not brought them up, nor the incident that split them apart, something Clu was glad of. He scanned the data screens, reading over several of their ideas and solutions, none of which seemed viable to him.

"Flynn, the portal has never been opened from the inside. It doesn't even seem possible," Clu pointed out, only articulating what they all knew.

"And that is the puzzle that must be solved, buddy." Flynn clapped Clu on the back, startling the program, who then grinned at his Maker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the holding area, Rinzler had just secured one of the rogue programs onto the de-rezz station, after which he moved to monitor the controls. Jarvis stood directly in front of the restrained form. "Make this easy on yourself, program. Tell me who ordered you to attack the Creator's party."

"We were not attacking the Creator," he firmly stated. And truthfully, Flynn had never been the object of their attack.

"Then who sent you to attack His Excellency?" Jarvis asked harshly, more interested in his master's welfare than Flynn's.

The program said nothing, his mouth tightening in defiance. He looked away, refusing to meet Jarvis' eyes.

"You will talk, program," the aide said, nodding at Rinzler.

Clu's best warrior, and sometimes personal assassin, passed his hand over a lit panel, causing the de-rezz board to light up. The program began to scream in agony, his circuits brighter as he experienced an overload in energy. He felt as if he would explode, unable to contain that much power. Then, abruptly it stopped, allowing the program to slump forward. Proud though, he stood tall, waiting for the next round of pain that would follow.

Jarvis smiled, enjoying the unpleasantness. He stood practically toe to toe with the noncompliant program. "Do you think your Creator will save you? He's at this very moment, making plans with His Excellency. He doesn't care about the programs he created," Jarvis taunted. "When told you would be tortured, he merely said he wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't try to stop it from happening however."

The program's eyes went wide as he heard words he knew had to be lies. The Creator would never let Clu kill them...would he? "Forget it, Jarvis. There's nothing I want to tell you." He turned his head away, waiting for the agonizing death he knew would come.

Nodding at Rinzler, Clu's aide stepped back, watching the dissident program cry out as every bit in his body imploded. Jarvis walked over to the instrument panel, grinning with approval as Rinzler turned up the power level. The program's screams resonated throughout the room, his agony doubled as he felt his form being ripped apart, pixel by pixel, until there was nothing left.

"Bring in another one," Jarvis ordered. Clu's aide, feeling cocky now that he had an important charge to perform, walked the room with his hands behind his back, as he had seen his master do a hundred times. Rinzler, the best Games warrior on the Grid, was following **his** orders. At last, Jarvis felt important again. Serving Clu gave him great satisfaction, but at times, it seemed his loyalty was underappreciated. "This time, we'll use a different method."

When Rinzler entered the room, dragging a struggling program by the arm, Jarvis wordlessly pointed at the wall. After Rinzler had secured his charge, he strode over to the control panel. Jarvis whispered into his helmet, evoking a brisk nod from the Grid warrior. Passing a hand over his panel, he activated a more precise locator beam.

"Now, program, tell me who ordered your attack on His Excellency and the Creator." He paced slowly in front of the frightened program.

"I don't know. I swear. I only did what I was told by one of the others." His eyes darted fearfully back and forth between Jarvis and Rinzler.

As a panel lit, the program emitted a high pitched scream as his arm was de-rezzed, starting with his fingers and slowly moving up to his shoulder. The pain he was feeling radiated up past the point of deresolution, moving through every bit of his being, even if they were experiencing no damage. Without his arm to support him in his binding, he slumped down when the de-rezz process ceased.

Jarvis bent to look into the program's face. Noting the closed eyes, he yanked on the program's facsimile hair, pulling his head up. "Are you ready to reveal what I want to know?" When there was no response, he said, "Spare yourself any further pain. The alternative will be most unpleasant, I promise you."

Mumbling incoherantly, the program finally replied, "Go erase yourself."

In frustration, Jarvis shouted at Rinzler, "De-rezz him!", watching as the program was slowly broken apart, his pixels spilling onto the floor and dissipating into nothing. "This is a waste of time," Jarvis muttered. "They aren't going to tell us anything." He calculated for a moment, then turned to Rinzler once more. "Bring them all in at once."

Rinzler left the panel, and went to the holding cell area, bringing four sentries with him. Gathering the surviving rogue programs and marching them to the interrogation chamber, they were lined up while Jarvis inspected each one. "I have a proposition to make. Two of your traitorous companions have been de-rezzed. They revealed much about your operations before they died, but I need more data." He noticed the programs glancing at one another, obviously wondering what information had been revealed. "Now, my offer extends to all of you. You will not be de-rezzed, if one of you, just one, gives me the data I seek."

"And what happens to us, Jarvis, if we talk?" one of the prisoners asked, a scowl on his face. He had no reason to trust Clu's aide.

"In exchange for your...cooperation, you'll be placed on the Games grid, where you'll at least have a fighting chance at survival. Otherwise, it's immediate deresolution." Jarvis gestured to Rinzler and the four waiting sentries.

No one said anything, sending the Intelligence Officer into an angry paroxysm, his attempts to garner who was responsible for the attack, thwarted by the stubborn loyalty of these programs. But to whom were they being loyal? Flynn, or someone else? "Just one, only one of you, has to talk, and all will be spared." He glared into several pairs of defiant eyes. Jarvis hated to report to Clu that he had no data to give him. But at this point, he knew the prisoners would rather perish than betray their leader, whomever that was. Standing before Rinzler, he said, "De-rezz them all. I'll report to His Excellency." Leaving the interrogation room, he headed for the Control room to wait for Clu, formulating a tale that might satisfy his master. When asked what he'd found out, Jarvis wanted to have a plausible story ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu had ordered liquid energy be brought to Flynn's quarters. They'd been busily discussing various methods for exiting the Grid, and the procedure for re-booting the Grid once in the outside world. Finally, after what seemed like hundreds of cycles, the solution to fixing the Grid had been formulated and installed into the memory of one of the data screens.

"We did it, Kevin!" Alex enthused, hugging Flynn, and kissing him on the cheek. She noticed Clu standing off to the side, glaring at her. She held her hand out to him.

Clu, on seeing how Alex was reacting, and not happy with her affectionate display with Flynn, stared at her in anger. But when he saw her holding her hand out to him, he realized her actions with his Creator meant nothing compared to her feelings for him. Smiling, Clu went to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Flynn embraced his creation, as the three enjoyed their moment of triumph.

Alex then turned to Paramax. "This is as much your victory as anyone's." He moved next to her, allowing the Mother-Creator to include him in their celebration. He would not spoil that by reminding them, someone still had to get out into the real world through the closed portal. Without that, their solution was useless.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In the private office of the End of Line club, Castor sat at his desk, his fingers steepled, as he considered his options. His plan to eliminate Clu had failed. He wondered, in a pinch, how many programs would Zuse be able to gather for a very special mission.

**A/N: is anyone still with me? I see this story being wrapped up in less than 10 chapters, depending on the length of each chapter. Then onto my Classic "Tron" story. Thank you, all my loyal readers, for the continuing support.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I happen to love chess. Anyone else out there?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 32**

Quorra stood on the patio, staring off at the city. She didn't like being left behind, but she could understand Flynn's intent. Clu didn't know of her existence, and if he were to find out, it could mean her death. She was the last remaining ISO on the Grid, and didn't relish being in his hands, even if he was trying to make amends with his Creator. What he did to the ISOs was beyond her forgiveness. And she didn't believe for a moment that his original directive to cleanse the Grid of imperfection had changed. But she would follow Flynn's wisdom in this, and stay out of Clu's sight. However, it didn't mean she'd have to stay away from the city.

Once, when she and Flynn had ventured to the city, he had made a minor change to her code that allowed her to appear as a basic, should her disk be scanned by a sentry. Quorra decided that would provide enough protection, and under the guise of a service program, she would go to the city and find Flynn's closest allies. Staying out here in the Outlands, with no idea of what was going on, was preying on her fear for Flynn's safety. She had to know what was happening. Deciding how to get there, she knew the light cycle was faster, but it only held one. In case Flynn needed help, she prepped the light runner instead, and took off for the glowing edifices that made up Tron City.

OoOoOoOoOo

Clu returned to the Control room, while Alex and Flynn reminisced about their home, the outside world. Paramax chose to stay with them, as he enjoyed learning about Users and their world. And although Clu was interested in these things himself, he had matters that required his attention. When he entered through the doors, he noticed Jarvis busy at work at his station. "Well?" Clu asked. "What have you found out?"

Jarvis quickly left his station, and stood before Clu, head bowed. "Unfortunately, Your Excellency, not much. The programs, even under torture, refused to reveal anything. I believe they were given new directives that overrode any previous directive, disallowing them to talk. No matter what pressure I applied...nothing." He didn't look Clu in the eyes, afraid of the anger he would see there. Instead, he gave his master a side glance, revealing Clu walking toward the window, hands behind his back as if he were deep in calculations. But he didn't say a word to his aide. Jarvis exhaled, and went back to his station. As he pushed buttons and monitored panels, he felt grateful to have escaped Clu's wrath, but he also wondered what was happening to his master. The influence of the two Users, that had to be the cause for his difference in behavior. Jarvis let his shoulders slump, relieved in any case. He looked up briefly to see Clu staring out the window at the city, his city. Then he went back to work, hoping Clu would continue to ignore him.

Clu let his gaze wander over the glowing beauty of the buildings below. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, as even that had been a new thing for him. Before Alex's arrival, everything he did was based on his directives. He knew in advance what his ideas would be, where his actions would carry him. Now, it was all an unknown. He didn't know what he would be doing a microsecond from now. However, he was pleased that their combined investigations and planning had given the Grid a chance to survive. Clu surveyed the city with satisfaction. He had been the primary builder, and was the one who held it together, keeping the inhabitants contained and functional. He knew the Games could no longer be what they had become, but he would have Jarvis redirect them into what they'd been when Tron was in charge of them.

Tron. What would Clu do about Rinzler? Flynn had no idea that Tron was still alive, and Clu didn't want him to know, not yet anyway. Change, it was a concept a program didn't understand. But Clu was no ordinary program. It might be difficult, but he would try to adapt.

As for the Grid corrections, though there were some variables that would make it difficult to bring the Creator's plan to fruition, Clu was sure that it would be alright. The others had confidence in the end result. But how would they get the portal open? Somehow, they'd have to send a message out, so that a User would find it and assist them.

As he left the Control room, Clu gave Jarvis an order. "Monitor all communications within city limits." He still wanted to know who had ordered the attack on their party. Clu decided being a target of any faction was unacceptable. "Report to me anything you deem irregular."

"Yes, Your Excellency," Jarvis answered, glad that his master was distracted from the fates of the prisoners, and the information he had been unable to discover.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So Alan said, 'You'd better make the necessary corrections to Flynn OS 3 now, or we won't be worthy to market a deck of cards under the ENCOM name. Man, he loved using your name when talking about the operating system, no matter how Rogers fumed. **He** wanted us to call it ENCOM OS 3, but none of us would. And Alan had our backs, so I'm afraid we got kind of cocky about it." Alex was telling Flynn some ENCOM stories, and the things his supporters did to rile the Board of Directors.

"Bradley was so good with the zingers, especially when it came to..." Flynn paused as a memory came back to him. "How is Lora Bradley these days?"

"She's fine. Learning to balance work and motherhood. Jethro is a handful, according to Alan," Alex chuckled, remembering the time Lora had brought Jet to work, resulting in a shutdown of the digitizing laser gun when the young boy had pulled a plug from a wall. "We all missed you, Kevin. If only we could get a message to Alan. I know he'd know what to do."

"Yeah, that would be a solution. If anyone would know what to do, I'd trust it'd be Bradley." Flynn stood. "I think I'll go find Clu. Wanna come, Alex?"

"May I have a word with you, Alex," Paramax asked. The ISO-2 had been listening quietly off to the side, but stepped near when Flynn indicated he was leaving.

"Uh, sure, Paramax. Kevin, go without me, but tell Clu I'll be there shortly."

"Will do, Alex. Later." Flynn winked, and exited the suite, leaving Alex and Paramax alone.

Alex sat on the couch, patting the area next to her. "Please, have a seat. So what is it, Paramax? Is there something wrong?"

The ISO-2 sat next to Alex, and looked at her, a grim look on his face. "'Wrong' depends on how you regard what I'm going to tell you."

OoOoOoOoOo

End of Line was quiet now, the last, lingering guests shooed away by an impatient Castor. Not to mean that the club was empty. In fact, about 40 programs milled around, waiting for Castor to leave his private office upstairs. He had called them together on behalf of Zuse. Of course, he could never tell them that he **was** Zuse. Only a few hand-picked programs were aware of the secret Castor kept safely locked away, hidden by a persona that no one would suspect to be the great leader of the resistance. Of course, the leader of the resistance didn't exist anymore. He had become a self-serving, self-protective, slightly selfish entity who did only what benefited him. In his new guise, he could call upon those who hated the Creator, and those who hated Clu. He, of course, was loyal only to himself.

Castor knew the Creator uniting once again with Clu would mean changes, unwanted changes, where everything Castor was working towards would become useless and obsolete. He couldn't allow this to happen. Walking down the steps leading from his office, Castor put on a broad smile, and stood amongst the waiting group. "Greetings, programs!"

OoOoOoOoOo

As Clu left the Control room, he bumped into Flynn, literally.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I was looking for you," Flynn said, clasping Clu's shoulder.

Clu looked past Flynn. "Where's Alex?" he asked.

"She's talking with Paramax. Hey, buddy, why don't you show me around. It's been a very long time since I was here, and it looks like you've made some changes." He hung an arm around Clu's shoulder. "And, uh, you can tell me how you and Alex became such good friends."

As the two men proceeded down the corridor, Rinzler followed them with his eyes. Something nagged at his programming whenever he saw the duplicate of his master Clu. Who was he and where had he come from? Suddenly, his directives blocked further interest, and he went to the Control room to await his next orders.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but as I hope you've noticed, the pieces are being placed on the game board. Once everyone is where they should be, things will start to happen. Thank you for your continued support, and any comments you wish to make. I hope I have a few surprises in store for you. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Everyone is making plans. Everyone.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 33**

Paramax wasn't sure if he should tell Alex about his discovery. It wasn't so much the mechanics of his solution, in which case, he would have gone to the Creator. But because the solution would affect Alex and himself more than anyone, he decided she needed to know the facts. The ISO-2 had, after many calculations, discovered a way to open the portal, but he knew that when he told her how, she would refuse to allow it. In the short time he had come to know the Mother-Creator, he felt familiar with her thoughts. Opening the portal would require a sacrifice, and although he was willing to make that sacrifice, he was sure Alex would not. She was a User, and Users tended to regard existence differently than programs did...or another level of ISO, if that was what he was.

Alex waited patiently for what her 'son' wanted to talk with her about. It wasn't like he'd come to her for anything before, although he had proven to be incredibly protective of her. She looked at the tall, hairless yet handsome program. She had no idea how he'd come into existence, but he was here, and she felt a pride in him she assumed she would feel for any child she might have in the outside world. His eyes were his best feature though, clear, blue and full of wisdom. She hated sounding so poetic when she described him, but it was true. "Ok, so what's wrong, Paramax?"

"I've found a way to open the portal, Alex."

"What? You have? We have to tell Kevin then!" She stood quickly, ready to run off to find Flynn, but Paramax grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"There's more you should know before you inform the Creator."

Alex's smile disappeared, as a coldness moved through her. For some reason, she felt that what Paramax was going to tell her wasn't the good news she thought it would be. "Ok, now you're scaring me. This should be good news, so tell me why it isn't."

"There is nothing wrong with the plan. Once I have opened the portal, you will exit through it, and store the the system to download the repairs. Once you've brought it back up again, the Creator will monitor everything here, to be sure the repairs succeeded in stablizing the Grid."

"No, wait. Kevin has to be the one to go back. He has a son, a son who needs his father." Alex didn't want to go back to the outside world. Her life was here now, with Clu. "I can do the systems check here when Kevin brings the Grid back online."

Paramax looked at Alex with understanding. "I know you wish to stay with the Father-Creator, Alex. But this is more important."

She sighed. Paramax was right. Saving the Grid was more important. "I say we tell Kevin and let him decide."

The ISO-2 thought about the part of his plan that he knew Alex would protest against. "There is one thing you need to know, Alex."

_Here it comes_, she thought. _What was he being so reticent about?_

"As you know, the portal can only be opened from the outside," Paramax started to explain.

"Yes, I know that. And you said you can open it from inside, right?"

"I can, yes, but I would be like...a catalyst. I can force the portal to open, but in doing so, I will cease to exist."

Alex froze at the words she heard. In making it possible for her to leave the Grid, Paramax would die? "No! Impossible. I won't allow it!"

Paramax smiled at hearing her say what he knew she would say.

"I'm glad you find all this amusing." Alex brought a hand up to her mouth as her mind ran over a hundred things to say, none of which she uttered aloud.

"It's not that, Alex. It's just...I knew you would say that."

The look he gave her ilicited a smile from Alex, who wished she didn't have to share this news with Kevin, and especially Clu. But there had to be another way, any way that didn't mean the death of the ISO-2, her son, the product of her love for Clu. It was too much for her to bear. Impulsively, she hugged Paramax.

"Please don't worry, Alex. It's my existence, and my sacrifice to make. "

Those words gave her no comfort, and only caused her embrace to tighten around Paramax.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Castor held the attention of every program in the club. "Zuse couldn't be here to provide you with all the delicate details of his plan. However, he has informed me what he wishes each and every one of you to do. Since the Creator is being held in Clu's massive tower, it will be incumbent upon you brave members of the resistance to rescue him. I trust everyone is willing to give their lives to this venture." Hearing the many assents, Castor was satisfied the attack would be a successful one. But he had also calculated the alternatives. If Clu were killed, the mad program who ruled the Grid with an iron fist would be gone. If Flynn were killed, the Castor could negotiate a truce with Clu, perhaps gaining more than he ever could from Flynn. If both were killed, he could take over the city and resurrect himself as the benevelent but powerful Zuse. If the attack failed, since he would be nowhere near the scene, and presumably innocent of all involvement, nothing would be lost. As Zuse, he had been a great leader of the resistance during the time when Clu was targeting the ISOs for annihilation. These cycles, he may no longer be the great leader he once was, but he was a smarter one. Never lead the attack. Always stay behind to monitor and act, according to the results.

"Alright, boys and girls, let's move out!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quorra was on her way to the city, where she planned to hide the runner and enter under guise of a service program. Instinct told her that something was going to happen, although she had no idea what. She floored the pedal and continued on at top speed, something Flynn would never have allowed. But it was because of her concern for him that she wanted to reach the city quickly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex left Paramax to his calculations, and went off in search of Clu and Kevin. In one of the corridors, she bumped into Clu. "I was looking for you. Where's Kevin?"

"He went back to his quarters," Clu answered, taking Alex by the arm.

"Hm, I must have just missed him then." She wrapped an arm around Clu's waist, and walked alongside him, not really paying attention to anything he was saying.

He stopped her. "Are you listening, Alex?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "Yes, I'm sorry. Mind is elsewhere." She turned to fully embrace him, realizing that she may have to be separated from him for who knew how long. "So what did you and Kevin talk about?"

"It was a unique moment, Alex. We were able to communicate like we had in the early days of the Grid. I didn't think it could be that way with us again. I admit, I wanted to destroy Flynn at one point." Clu grinned like a kid who had made up with his best friend, and in fact, maybe he had.

"I'm so happy, Clu, for both your sakes." She realized she was getting teary-eyed, and hugged him so he wouldn't see that. "I love you so much. I don't even care if it's not the right thing."

Clu pulled Alex away from him, sensing that something was wrong. "Why wouldn't it be right?" He tilted his head to the side, a smile on his face. He noticed the moisture in her eyes, and placed a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "There's something you're keeping from me, Alex."

As she raised her eyes to peer into his blue ones, she said, "I never want to leave here, or you. This is my home now."

"Of course it is. Why would you even think of going back to your world." The smile left his face as he continued. "I don't want you to leave." He bent his head and kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss, he tightened his hold on Alex, thinking about how she had come here, how she had captured his attention and his interest, and forced him to see what he had become, and how he might change. His programming had been altered, and not by his Creator. He had no idea why she would be talking about leaving or staying, not that it mattered. Clu had decided he would never let her leave the Grid.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Flynn had returned to his room, Paramax was waiting for him. "Hi there, pal. How have the calculations been going?"

Paramax looked up at Flynn. "I need to discuss them with you, Creator. I assume Alex has said nothing to you?"

Settling into a chair, he answered, "Naw, man, I've been with Clu all this time. So what have you discovered?"

Paramax sat opposite Flynn, and began to explain to him what he had already told Alex.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quorra had left the runner alongside a large block of data just outside the city limits. Putting on her cloak, she snuck past the sentries, and headed for the center plaza. She walked as nonchalantly as she could, still hurrying. It had become awfully quiet, as she passed various commerce and service ports. What did the programs here know that she didn't?

Moving along the pathway, she saw Clu's tower, brightly lit and visible even from here. As Quorra got closer, she thought she heard the sounds of a large group of programs. Once she was within eyesight, she saw that they were armed. Were they seriously considering attacking Clu? She knew now why her instinct had been pushing her to action. The resistance was planning on taking out the system's Administrative Control Program, while Flynn was with him. If they weren't careful, they could kill him as well.

Quorra knew she couldn't just run to find Flynn. She was an ISO in hiding. Clu couldn't find out she even existed, no matter what kind of truce he and Flynn had bartered. She still didn't trust Clu, at all. She followed close behind the crowd of rebellious programs, waiting for a moment when she could act.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

While the programs, led by Castor, headed for the headquarters of their hated leader, no one inside the tower was aware of what was happening outside. Had they known, they might have had other things on their minds than saving the Grid when their own lives were in more immediate jeopardy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Plans are interrupted by Clu's enemies. But once the fighting has stopped, will deception ruin the plans to save the Grid?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 34**

Alex wasn't sure how she would tell Clu what Paramax had told her, so she suggested they go see Flynn. "Clu, I think we should talk to Kevin. We have some decisions to make."

As they headed back to Flynn's room, Clu became suspicious. Stopping in the corridor, he asked, "What do you mean, Alex? Decisions about…?"

"About opening the portal, going off-Grid, making the repairs, all of that." Alex didn't want to elaborate in detail until she could include Flynn and Paramax in the conversation. She knew Clu wouldn't like what had been explained to her, but maybe Flynn could convince him it was the best route to take.

Once they reached Flynn's quarters, Alex tapped on the door. It slid open to a waiting Flynn. Alex could tell by his expression Paramax must have revealed what he'd found out. Their eyes locked in understanding. Alex went to sit by the ISO-2, placing her hand over his.

Flynn decided he would take the fall for everyone, and be the one to speak to Clu. "Hey, pal, have a seat. We gotta talk."

Clu wasn't stupid, and he knew they were all keeping something from him. "What is it, Flynn? Alex wouldn't tell me, but I know there's something going on."

"Yeah, well, there is something you need to know. Now sit down, and I'll explain." When Clu went over to sit by Alex, Flynn continued. "Paramax has found a way to open the portal."

"Then you can go outside and repair the Grid," Clu said, sitting straighter, his interest now captured. The other three looked at each other as common conspirators, causing Clu to wonder why he hadn't been let in on this crucial venture. He was the Administrative Control program, after all.

Flynn ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to break the news to his creation, whose temper had been confirmed by Alex. Outside his basic programming, Clu's reactions were quick and mostly ill-thought out. "Clu, there are two things about this that you may not like. First of all, Paramax can open the portal by using the energy in his body as a sort of…catalyst."

Clu only looked at Flynn in confusion. "This means…?"

"It means, he's gone once the portal is open." Flynn knew of no way to candy-coat the truth. "He dies, ceases to exist, end of line, man."

Clu looked over at the ISO-2. This was his son, a concept he didn't fully embrace as Alex had. But then, she was a User, and Users had off-spring. She and Paramax had taken to each other in a way that excluded him. He didn't bother with nor felt any need to build a relationship with him. When the ISO was revealed to him, he could only calculate the ways he might benefit Clu's plans. Since no others of his kind appeared, it was doubtful what good he would be to Clu, now that his plans were on hold due to Flynn's appearance. But when he looked at Alex, he saw sadness in her eyes. He didn't want her to be broken by the loss of someone she cared about.

"And there's something else, Clu. Paramax believes it would be better if Alex… were the one to leave the Grid. I would stay behind to monitor things." He waited to see how Clu reacted. Frankly, Flynn was a bit disappointed that he wasn't going, since this would be his chance to be with Sam again. He knew Alex would insist he go, if she hadn't said so already when she spoke with Paramax.

Clu looked down at the floor, his expression confused, then as he looked from Flynn to Alex, his look darkened. "No, I forbid it!"

Alex turned to him. "You forbid it? You can't do that, not if this saves the Grid, Clu. When I said the same thing to Paramax, he said it was the only way. He's willing to sacrifice his life, and you can't do without me for a few cycles? I'll be back," she said, choking down her emotions. Alex stood, and looking down at him, tried to articulate her feelings, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, she walked away, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried holding back the tears that threatened. Loss wasn't something she dealt well with. Leaving Clu, even if he wasn't human and this wasn't her world, would be difficult. It felt like she had been on the Grid for so long, going back to the outside would be strange. She had to admit to herself that this WAS her world now, and Clu was as important to her as any man she had ever dated or lived with before.

Alex faced the wall, her eyes tightly closed. Arms slid around her, gloved hands tightening over hers. She turned to see that it was Clu holding her, and she faced him, letting herself lean into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Alex. This isn't easy for any of us." After so long of thinking only of his own directives, Clu realized that how much Alex had influenced him. He pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers, just holding her, while one hand lay on her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing over her lips. Clu saw that Alex's eyes were closed. He bent to kiss her, gratified when she responded. He knew he would miss her while she was off-Grid, but for him, her absence would seem longer than it would be for her. She would come back though, she had promised him. She would come back...wouldn't she?

Flynn watched as his creation and his friend seemed to draw comfort from each other. He was surprised how human Clu had become. His obvious love for Alex was as real as any programmed action or reaction he had seen from any of his programs. This, however, was beyond his initial plans for the Grid inhabitants. Love, sex, it would be an unknown for them, or so he had thought. Yet, for Clu it had become a reality, an unplanned, unprogrammed reality. Maybe he hadn't given his creations enough credit. He wondered, if the Grid had other Users visiting, what kind of relationships would spring from their inter-personal contacts with the programs here. It might be something Flynn would never see. As he was watching Clu and Alex, Paramax came to stand at his side.

"I'm sorry it won't be you leaving here, Creator. My calculations indicate that the harm from inside would be greater than outside, should something go wrong."

"I don't understand your view on that, man. Seems any good programmer could take care of whatever might happen. And Alex is a good programmer. But I'll trust your call on this, Paramax. Once we make sure everything is ok, I'll leave, then Alex can return," Flynn stated.

Paramax peered at the Creator as he nodded slightly. He was sorry that what Flynn wanted wasn't what Paramax had planned.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quorra trailed a bit behind the crowd of attacking programs, noticing that as they reached Clu's tower, Castor had stepped aside from his place in front. She made sure he didn't see her, not wanting him to realize that she had survived the Purge after all. She just didn't know whom to trust anymore, and followed Flynn's constant warnings not to reveal herself in the city. She blended into the crowd of armed programs, all prepared to give their individual existence to free the Grid of Clu's tyranny. She moved carefully between smaller groups, her cloak hiding her face.

But one program did see her, or so he thought he had. Castor was about to move away from the group to a safe distance, when he thought he'd seen a familiar face enveloped by a dark cloak. But it couldn't be. That one had been de-rezzed shortly after the Purge. He shook his head, and moved himself to a careful vantage point just as the group of rebels stormed the tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jarvis' screen indicated something wasn't right. He scanned the outer perimeter just as an alarm went off. A sentry rushed over to him and whispered in his ear. On hearing what was taking place, he shouted, "Well, order the sentries to seal off the entrances!" After the sentry left, Jarvis ordered the Black Guard to confront the attackers. "Do what you must to keep them out. Destroy them all!" He gave a waiting Rinzler an order, and then went in search of Clu.

Upon reaching Flynn's room, Jarvis knocked frantically on the door, just in time to see it open. Clu rushed out into the corridor, followed by Flynn and the others. Jarvis attempted to keep up with the longer strides of his master, giving him what little information he had. As they entered the Control room, Clu checked Jarvis' panel. Scanning the outside of the tower, he said, "There's a large group outside. Armed. The Guard and sentries are fighting them back." He turned to Flynn with a steely gaze.

Flynn gave Clu a look of incomprehension. "Look, man, it isn't my doing. They're acting under someone else's orders."

Alex asked Flynn, "Do you think you could stop them, if say, you show them you're ok? Maybe they're here to rescue you, Kevin."

"Or to kill him. Or me. None of us is safe," Clu said, offering alternate reasons for this attack. His anger flared as he contemplated this futile move against his rule. "Come on!" he said, leaving the Control room in Jarvis' capable yet fearful hands.

On reaching the lower level, Clu and Flynn, along with Alex and Paramax, exited the flight bay and headed for the advancing crowd. The melee of sentries, Black Guard and rebel programs made it difficult for them to get anyone's attention. Flynn thought that if he were seen, the fighting might stop. Paramax removed his disk, ready to defend the Creator. Alex and Clu also armed themselves with their disks, waiting to see what would happen.

Several programs saw Clu amongst them, and decided to take the oppotunity handed to them. They headed for the tyrant, ready to attack him without mercy. But Alex stood at Clu's side, prepared to fight alongside him, even though it wasn't what she wanted. If only they'd had the chance to let the system's programs know that changes were happening. Instead, she had to cut off an attacker by kicking out with a leg, tripping the approaching program, and smacking her disk hard across his chest, watching as he crumbled into thousands of data cubes. She saw another program aim for her head just as Clu sent his disk flying, smashing the attacker into nothingness. Alex looked up and smiled her thanks, but was instantly set upon by two programs. She flipped over several times before sending her disk into both attackers, taking out first one and then the other. Her disk flew back to her waiting hand, before she sent it flying again.

Paramax had to protect Flynn, who had little defensive experience when it came to the identity disks. Suddenly, Flynn had moved to the right, while Paramax shielded him from disks flying in his direction. Following the Creator, he saw what Flynn had seen. The ISO Quorra. She was fighting against Clu's programs. Her cloak had fallen off her shoulders, her idents now visible to anyone who ventured a look. Flynn headed in her direction, determined to send her away before she was harmed. Reaching her, he grabbed her arm, pulling her from the center of the fighting. Paramax watched as they stood apart from the main battle.

"Quorra, you need to leave now!" Flynn said, anger on his face. How could Quorra be so careless. She worried too much about him, and now she would be in danger for it.

"I wanted to help, Flynn. I saw the attacking programs, and blended in with them. They think Clu is holding you prisoner."

Flynn yanked up her sleeve to hide her ISO idents. Shouting above the noise, he said, "Well, he isn't. We've been doing very well here. But I don't trust him enough to reveal your existence to him. Now get back to the house! I mean it," he shouted, seeing her start to protest. She saw his serious demeanor, and not wanting to distract Flynn further, she nodded and left, giving him a backward glance before heading in the direction of the hidden light runner.

From a distance, Clu noticed Flynn talking to a female program. He had precisely one micosecond to wonder who she was, before he had to dodge a disk aimed straight for his head. Still, he filed her face into his memory, just in case he were ever to see her again.

Just as Flynn turned once he'd seen Quorra leave, several programs jumped him. Not recognizing the Creator, one was just about ready to slam his disk into Flynn's back, when Rinzler saw what was about to happen. He heard a memory in his thoughts, words saying "Flynn, go!" He headed for Flynn, and sent his dual disks into both attacking programs hovering over him. Once his disks returned to his hands, he sent one into the final program, data cubes sprinkling over Flynn. With both disks in his hands once more, Rinzler studied the fallen Flynn for a few microseconds, before turning back to the crowd, his eyes seeking his master.

The influx of programs was fading, as the sentries and Guard were successful in fighting off the attackers. Soon, the remaining survivors headed off in several directions to hide deep within the city. Clu's programs stood victorious on the tower grounds, no breach in the defensive lines they'd set up. Clu went over to Alex, and together they headed to where Flynn and Paramax stood waiting.

"Everyone ok?" Flynn asked.

Clu looked at Alex, and wrapped an arm around her, proud of the way she had fought at his side. Her military training had paid off, giving her an advantage over programs with no Games experience. Although Clu wanted to know who had fomented this attack, they had more important things to consider. When everyone had returned to the Control room, Clu ordered Jarvis to maintain a watch at all times. The sentries would monitor the interior of the tower while the Guard would keep the exterior under constant surveillance.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When all was quiet once more, a lone figure stepped into the open. Castor viewed the area devoid of anyone. Had the attackers been human, the scene would have been one of bloody carnage. The fact that nothing remained was as saddening to the EOL club proprietor. He had lost, his plans abandoned for now. Castor clasped his cane tightly, returning to his club and the life he had chosen to have. Zuse no longer, he would have to wait and bide his time until some new opportunity arose.

**A/N: hope you caught the mini-nods to Tron : Legacy. Comments welcomed.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Alex says her goodbyes, as the group of Users and Programs prepare to execute their plan to save the Grid. Will they succeed?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 35**

**Sex alert, but nothing too explicit.**

Kevin paced, his arms crossed over his chest. Paramax was telling Alex what she would need to do once she reached the outside world. Flynn saw her periodically nod her head in understanding, while Clu listened raptly at her side. It seemed simple enough. Once Paramax opened the portal, Alex would step into the beam, and be sent back to her own world. There, she would upload the system onto a special disk made by Paramax. Once Alex added the patches, she would download the system, reactivating it once more. No one on the Grid would even know anything was happening. Theoretically.

Paramax handed Alex a flat hexagonal object. "This will never fit into the disk drive," she pointed out, as she turned it over in her hands.

"It will change once you reach the outside. That is its Grid form. There is enough memory on that disk to contain the entire Grid," Paramax explained.

"Wow. That's a lot of memory. Ok, so I upload everything onto this disk. Then I add the corrections from..."

Paramax handed her another disk, this one similar in shape but blue in color. "That is the patch, although I don't care for that term. It simplifies what we're attempting to do here. Alex, it's essential that you complete the download into the Creator's personal mainframe. Loading it into the wrong unit will accomplish nothing."

Alex glanced at Flynn. "I know where it is, don't worry." She shrugged innocently when he gave her his typical sideways look, eyebrows furrowed.

"Once you've uploaded the corrections, download the Grid disk back into the mainframe. If my calculations are correct, and all works well, from here the Creator should be able to make a few simple tests that will reveal our success." Paramax knew Alex could do the job handed to her. His decision had been the right one. In the end, the Creator might be angry, but the ISO-2 accepted that he would not be there to be reprimanded. And once the corrections had been completed, there would be no help for what would happen afterwards.

Alex looked down at the two disks in her hands. "Plain disk is to hold the Grid. Blue one is for the corrections. Got it." She looked over at Flynn and sighed. "I wish it were you doing this."

He replied mournfully, "So do I, Alex."

All the while, Clu said nothing as Alex was getting her last instructions. He just wanted the fixes in place, so Alex could return and their true work at re-building a better Grid would begin. He stood behind but not touching her, yet he knew she was aware of him.

Alex spoke to Flynn. "I'll be ready to leave soon, but I want some time with Clu." When Flynn arched an eyebrow at her, she continued. "Kevin, you make last preparations with Paramax. I just need to be with him before I leave. There's so much I need to tell him."

"Go ahead, kiddo. We'll take care of things here. Take your time." Flynn winked at her in understanding, and turned to Paramax. The pair sat on the couch, and discussed a few more details.

Alex gave Clu a look and left Flynn's room, the ACP close behind her. They entered Clu's quarters, but once there, both refused to speak first. An awkwardness settled over User and program. Alex could only look into Clu's eyes, unable to tell him what she was feeling. Finally, she gave him a tiny smile, one that compelled him to take a few steps closer to her. He held out his hands, now devoid of the gloves that so often covered them. Alex took several steps towards Clu, her own hands upright, palms facing him. As their hands touched, their fingers entwined. Alex briefly closed her eyes to sense fully, the energy of the program in front of her.

Clu also sensed the User power Alex exuded. "Alex. Alex, look at me," he whispered.

She lifted her face to his, her eyes opening to peer into the clear blue of Clu's digital eyes. They stared at one another for a few moments, until the pure pleasure they were sharing made Alex gasp aloud. She broke the hand clasp first, instead stepping nearer to Clu, her arms slipping around him tightly. Alex clung to him as if it were something she would never feel again, and that was her fear. For some reason, no matter the reassurances and expectations of success, she felt that this would be the final time she would ever hold Clu in her arms.

Clu sensed something in Alex's demeanor, but he wanted more than this. It would be a few cycles and then some before he would be with her again. He backed up, grabbing her upper arms gently, and pulling her to him, he kissed her deeply as she had shown him many times. He felt her melt into him as they continued kissing. Again her arms wrapped themselves around his form. Clu buried his face in her neck as he listened to Alex's low moans of pleasure. Impulsively, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he sat next to her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. "You will do everything you must, as quickly as possible. You realize that for me, time will pass faster than in your world. It will feel like an eternity without you."

"I understand, Clu. I'll finish and be right back once Kevin has exited. And I promise never to leave again, ever." She reached up, and encircling his neck with her fingers, she pulled him down to her, again capturing his lips.

Clu de-rezzed both his body armor and Alex's light suit. He then began to caress her body as he knew she liked. But this time, she stopped him. He looked down at her, confused.

"Lie down, Clu. I have something different in mind this time."

He did as he was told, reclining on the other side of the bed. Alex smiled as she leaned over him. The next thing he knew, she had thrown a leg over him, straddling his form with her thighs locked tightly around his hips. When she leaned forward, he met her lips with his own, nibbling on her lower lip, another thing she had taught him. As they kissed, she grabbed his hands, pulling them up over his head. He allowed her to entwine her fingers with his, holding his hands fast. It wasn't as if he couldn't break her hold, he just chose not to.

"This time, I'm taking control, Administrative Control Program." Alex smiled and chuckled when she saw the look of pleasant surprise on Clu's face. As she leaned forward to nibble on his neck, she felt him buck slightly beneath her. "No you don't. I'm not ready for that just yet. Act as if this is our last time, Clu. Love me like we'll never have this time again."

He sensed her silent fears, but accepted her suggestion. Leaving all that behind, he allowed her to take control, until he could stand it no longer. But as if Alex had read his thoughts, she brought his hands around her waist. He clasped her body as she leaned forward to kiss his neck, then she moved her mouth along his cheek to his mouth, where it nibbled on Clu's lips, before kissing him, her tongue dancing with his. He felt her rise off him, and was ready to pull her back down, when she did that on her own, taking him into her. _So this is new_, he thought. Joining with Alex as programs did was energizing to him, but he found he was completely into User sex now. She had taught him things Flynn had never spoken of about being human, and Clu enjoyed it all. It proved to be a most satisfying, fulfilling way to be with her.

Alex looked down at Clu, seeing the smile broaden on his face as she moved over him, feeling him buried deep inside her. She felt empowered as she controlled their love-making. The glow in their now-joined circuitry increased as the pleasure built up in both. Alex didn't want to hold back any longer, as she uttered a cry of pure pleasure, arching her back as she took all of him within her. She waited for him to reach his own completion, before falling over him.

Clu held Alex as they both returned to a now-sated state of relaxation. He closed his eyes as he felt her body pressed against his own form. He couldn't lose this. He wouldn't! There was so much they wanted to accomplish...together.

As they lay on the bed, neither wanting to leave just yet, Clu confided, "I once looked at Flynn as a traitor to our work. I wanted him dead, Alex. I would have gladly destroyed him myself."

Alex already knew Clu's feelings regarding Flynn, but now that she had seen them together, it was unclear if those feelings had faded or vanished completely. "You can't kill Kevin, Clu. He's a part of you. Kill him, and it would be like killing yourself."

Clu calculated the meaning of Alex's words. An inability to destroy Flynn had never occurred to him. Now he wondered if ever an instance arose, would that be the case. Would he be able to destroy his own Maker. The point was moot now anyway. He and Flynn had made their peace with each other.

Reluctantly, Alex unentangled herself from Clu, and rising from the bed, rezzed her light suit around her. "We need to go, Clu. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can return."

When he stood and faced her, still devoid of his own body armor, Clu reached out for her, pulling her closer, then leaned forward to gently kiss her. He released her, a profound look of sadness in his eyes. Over time, he had lost and gained many things, but Alex was the most difficult thing he had ever had to let go. She **was** coming back, he told himself. Rezzing his own clothing around him, he led her out of their quarters, and over to Flynn's.

When he heard knocking on the door, Flynn called out for them to come in. He wasn't surprised by the looks on each of their faces. Again, he wasn't expecting such emotion from Clu. This was proving to be more difficult than he'd imagined. "Hey, you two, we have to get to the portal," he said lightly, trying to make the situation less intense. "Clu, man, how are we going to get there?"

"I have a Recognizer ready and waiting," Clu answered. "Let's move."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jarvis had ordered the Recognizer for his master, and as he waited for Clu to leave the tower, he smiled. At last, the User was leaving the Grid. She intended to come back, but for Jarvis, that time she spent in the outside world would mean cycles when she was nowhere around. And perhaps, something would go wrong, and she wouldn't return at all. With the Creator gone as well, that meant... His fingers danced over his security panels as he hummed softly to himself, 'No more Users on the Grid' more than once.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The quartet of Users and programs stared at one another, before wordlessly heading out into the corridor, and down to the flight bay. No one wanted to even bring up the risks, or the potential and very real losses. Once they arrived at the waiting vehicle, the group stepped into the loading platform, feeling it rise and lock into place. Several of Clu's sentries stood by in case their master needed anything. One acted as pilot, taking the Recognizer above the city and out over the Sea of Simulation.

While the Recognizer flew over the Sea, Alex stood by Paramax, her arm entwined with his. "I know you didn't get much time to live, and I still like to think there's another way around this..."

"Mother-Creator," the ISO-2 began, using the term she had asked him not to use, "there is no other way." He reached out to touch her cheek. "In the time I have been here, I've seen in you, the best of what Users are. You bring new hope for the Grid. There is much you can do in your world, and I know you will do what's right for both our world and yours." He brushed aside a single tear that slid down Alex's cheek.

Alex wiped her eyes, knowing she couldn't stop the inevitable waterworks. "I just seem to be crying all the time lately." She hugged Paramax tightly, wishing they had more time to get to know one another.

Flynn and Clu watched across the cabin. It was Clu who spoke first. "Flynn, if this works, I know you will be leaving the Grid yet again, probably for good."

"Hey, pal, maybe not. I just need to be with my son, and see to the company. I may even bring Sam in someday so he can see the place." He grasped Clu's shoulder, as he said, "I'm pretty proud of this thing we created together. I want my son to see it. Just keep it going, you and Alex, until I get back, ok?"

Clu nodded. "Yes, Alex and I will make changes for the better. And when you want to return, Flynn, you will be welcome." He turned to look at the ISO-2 as he and Alex embraced. "I never understood the relationship that grew between them. Alex seemed to become as important to him, as he was to her. Is that a User thing, Flynn?"

Flynn shook his head. "Naw, man, I think it's a gender thing. Women, mothers, tend to get very close to their sons." With a more serious tone, he continued, "Sam never had that opportunity, having lost his mom at a young age. That's why I have to get back, Clu. Except for his grandparents, I'm all he has, family-wise."

Clu was beginning to comprehend why Flynn had been gone so much in the early days of the Grid, but he had said he would return. Yet, even if that were true, Clu also realized that having Flynn wasn't as essential, now that he had someone who would be at his side, ruling the Grid with him. Flynn had been his Creator, but Alex was his consort, a necessary part of his existence.

"There it is!" Flynn cried, as even from this distance, the portal could be seen.

Alex pulled away from Paramax, but still held his hand, as they wandered to the window, looking out over the Sea at the data pile that held the way off the Grid. Alex began to shiver with nervousness. Wouldn't leaving be just like coming in, and that didn't hurt at all. Maybe it was everything else that was setting her nerves on edge. _Just get the work done, girl, and then Flynn can exit, and you can come back_, _back to Clu and the life you've made your own._ "It seems dead," Alex observed.

"It's not activated yet. When it is, you'll see the lit aperture and the transport beam. That is, if Paramax is correct in his conclusions." Flynn suddenly remembered something. He took Alex aside not wanting Clu to hear what he was going to tell his friend. "Look, when you come back in, find a way to get to the safehouse. Tell Quorra I'm sorry, but I had to leave. Make sure she gets safely to the city where she can find shelter with sympathetic programs. Clu cannot know about her existence."

"But Kevin, Clu has changed. I don't think he would hurt her," Alex protested.

"I can't take that chance. You'll make sure she's safe," he insisted. "Tell her I'll be back, ok?"

"Alright, I will," Alex promised.

As the Recognizer approached the craggy island, everyone looked at each other, but no words seemed adequate. This was it. The moment when they would succeed or fail. One meant death for the ISO-2, and life for everyone else. The other meant death to the entire Grid.

The Recognizer's cabin lowered, and the small party exited, heading for the stairs that led to the causeway that led to the portal.

**A/N: So, think they'll succeed? Very close to the end now. And I will miss the ride. Thanks for hanging in there.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Alex and Flynn are ready to go home. Will they make it?**

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 36**

Flynn climbed the steps first, being the most familiar with them. Alex, Paramax and Clu followed closely. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they passed through an opening in the data structure, and stepped out onto a platform which was connected to a bridge. On the other side of the bridge, lay the circular transport pad. Except for a few lines of light in the data, all was dark and silent.

Alex looked around in awe at Kevin's creation. The entire area was a work of art, even in its unpowered state. She looked up at Paramax, then hugged him before she started crying again. "Thank you for doing this, although...are you sure there's no other way?"

The ISO-2 returned the Mother-Creator's embrace. "No, there is no other way. I accept it though." Secretly, he wished it weren't necessary. There was so much to learn. But he didn't want Alex to feel worse than she already felt, and the Grid's condition demanded his sacrifice. But his other intent was the most important thing to him right now. He hadn't been completely truthful with the Creator, Clu and especially Alex.

To open the portal, yes, he would have to become the catalyst. From inside the system, there was no other way to accomplish this. And it would destroy him. But to repair the Grid, it wasn't essential that Alex be the one to go out first. The Creator could have been the one to leave and download the repairs. But Paramax had decided that to protect Alex, to protect the Mother-Creator, he would have to make sure that she was the first to leave the Grid. What the others didn't know was the portal would close soon behind her, and not in the typically expected 8 User-hours. If Alex followed his instructions, there wouldn't be anything that needed to be checked or tested. Paramax's calculations were absolutely correct. That was just an excuse for Flynn to stay behind. Once the Mother-Creator left the Grid through the portal, no one would be able to follow her. The portal would lock instantly, and without the Creator to assist her, most likely she would not be able to return. Alex would be safe from the Father-Creator. Safe from Clu. He could not be trusted, and Paramax was using this opportunity to separate the User and Administrative Program.

When Alex released the ISO-2, he went to Clu next. "The Grid is your domain, Father-Creator. Take care of it wisely."

Clu didn't know what else to do, so he held out his hand to his son as he had seen Flynn do with other programs.

The ISO-2 looked down at the proffered hand, and taking it, shook the hand of the program he had come to distrust. Paramax wished he could have remained to become a part of the Grid hierarchy, because of his lack of belief in the doings of the program the Creator had placed in charge. Paramax moved to Flynn, standing still and straight before him. "It was an honor to know and serve you, Creator."

"Yeah, man, you too. I'm...sorry, I'm really sorry." Flynn was at a loss himself, but gave the ISO-2 a back-slapping hug, before glancing over at Alex, whom he saw was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. For all his knowledge and programming experience, he had no answers to the problem that necessitated the ISO-2's sacrifice.

Alex inhaled deeply, then exhaled as she tried not to cry. Leaving Clu was difficult. Seeing Paramax die, a lifeform she had been responsible for creating, was worse. Hoping to divert her thoughts from the grimness at hand, she checked that she had both disks tucked into her light suit. It wouldn't do to have left them behind.

"I will wait on the other side of the bridge for you, Mother-Creator. Whenever you're ready."

Alex nodded and smiled at Paramax as he began the walk across the bridge to the portal platform. She spoke to Flynn first. "Well, Kevin, time to go. I hope you won't take too long to follow me out, so I can get back here."

"I'll just check a few things, and be right behind you." Flynn grabbed his employee and friend, giving her a big bear hug. They went back a few years, and although it was great seeing her again, he just wanted to go home. If she chose to stay, that was her choice, but Flynn needed to be with Sam. He pulled back, wanting to tell Alex one more thing. "Whatever you do, don't say anything to anyone about what you've been through, and that includes Alan Bradley."

"Wait! You haven't told Alan anything about the Grid? Kevin, he's your best friend, as well as chairman of the Board, and you never told him about your little creation here? Have you at least mentioned...?"

Flynn interrupted her, reiterating, "Say nothing to Alan. If you run into him, just be sure to never bring up the Grid. I'll let him know all about it in time. Your word?"

"Yes, you have my word. I won't say anything. Look, I should go now. See you soon?" In response, Alex received the trademark Flynn dimple-smile.

Clu waited patiently to the side. He and Alex had already shown each other what they were feeling, but somehow, had not articulated it. Now they didn't have the time. He took her in his arms and kissed her, holding her tightly. How much time had passed since the first time she had been brought before him, quietly defiant, yet smart enough to know that compliance would mean her life would be spared. How long had it been since User and Program had given up the pretense at compromise, and had committed to each other freely. After much give and take between the two, they had found a place where both would have their needs fulfilled. Clu couldn't calculate any existence without her presence.

Alex let the tears flow. _Damn, _she thought, _it's not permanent. To me, it will be no more than a few hours. Stop your blubbering. _She hugged Clu back, whispering in his ear, "I love you, you big blowhard," trying to lighten the situation.

"Blowhard?" he asked, frowning. He knew the strict definition of the word, but surely he hadn't..."I wasn't aware that you felt that way, Alex."

Seeing the look of confusion on his face caused Alex to laugh. It felt good to laugh in the midst of all the sadness. She hugged him again, giving him a final kiss, before breaking the embrace. "As soon as Flynn gives me the all clear, I'll be back. Promise." Alex looked towards a waiting Paramax.

"You've taught me much, Alexandra Kincaid. Because of you, I've grown beyond the initial parameters of my programming. I now can say I love you and be truthful." Clu's smile disappeared when Alex turned to head over the bridge. When Clu saw Flynn give him a questioning glance, he told him, "I do love her, even if that wasn't part of your original programming. I guess you...messed up somewhere."

Clu gave Flynn a slight smile that told Flynn his creation was teasing him. Being funny was another thing that Flynn hadn't expected from a program not given specific directives toward humor, especially one as advanced as Clu. He shook his head as he quietly chuckled.

Alex crossed the bridge, careful not to look down. She had never been one who was afraid of heights, but generally she was in a more familiar place and could work out potential situations. On the Grid, she had no way of knowing what might happen at any time. She saw Paramax extend his hands, and she grabbed them as soon as she reached the platform. She looked back to see Clu and Flynn waiting.

"Are you ready, Alex?" Paramax asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered. "What do I do?"

Paramax drew her to the edge of a round, slightly raised dais in the center of the transport pad. "I will stand there, Alex, accessing the teleportation system, using my own energy as the feeder port. The first thing you'll see will be a beam of light. Once the portal is fully open, I will...dissipate into the beam." He shook his head when she started to speak. "You will remove your disk and step into the beam. Hold your disk up over your head. It will rise into the beam, allowing you to exit the Grid. That's the simplistic explanation. You won't need to know more." He saw her give a slight shiver, and grasped her upper arms supportively. "Don't worry, Alex. You will barely feel anything. Are you ready?"

Alex nodded mutely. She managed a wan smile to the ISO-2, before watching him step onto the dais. "Good bye, Paramax. Thank you. I...I love you."

The ISO-2 smiled back, before a bright light enveloped him. Light appeared everywhere in the data, running along the walls, outlining everything. All around the platform a rotating fog was carried by a wind that appeared from nowhere. The access bridge split, both sides receding into the opposite platforms.

Alex had to squint against the brightness of the pulsing beam. When she looked up, she could see it rising into the darkness of the "sky" before fading into that unknown ceiling. When she looked down , she saw that Paramax had already vanished from inside the transport beam. Quickly, she removed her disk from her back, and stepped up to the dais, holding her breath as she entered the tunnel of light. Raising her face upwards, she could see the vortex that swirled within the beam, creating hexagonal, rotating circles of brilliant blue light. She raised her arms and held her disk upwards. It floated from her hands and rose skyward. The beam brightened even more as Alex sensed the wind within the vortex tugging at her. She suddenly felt as insubstantional as air. Then, she felt nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex couldn't see, and realized it was because her eyes were tightly closed. Opening them, she found herself right back where she had started so long ago. Looking around her, she saw the room where Flynn had hidden his own mainframe and computer systems, the ones she had accidently found and used, leading to her Grid adventure. Remembering her task, she reached inside her now-ordinary street clothes to find the two disks in her safe-keeping. Alex sighed, relieved they were still there. Taking the plain and now-round disk, she placed it into the drive. Typing quickly, she downloaded all information pertaining to "Flynn-Grid Two enhancement, 1983". It was the only file she found that seemed like the one she wanted. It was huge. She hoped Paramax was correct when he said the disk had enough memory, or some programs might find themselves with limbs, or worse. Once that was finished, she went to the mainframe that sat to the side of the room, and found an input port where she slipped the second disk into place. She then waited as the information was uploading.

Alex noted her clothing as she walked around the small room. The computer system that sent her to the Grid must have stored her information when it transported her, thus nothing had changed since her departure. When she went back, would she be in her light suit once more?

It wasn't long before the upload was complete. She removed the disk, and returned to the computer where she had been sitting when she'd been digitized. She reloaded the disk that held the Grid memory file, crossing her fingers that everything would go according to plan. Once that was complete, she sat back and waited for Flynn to appear.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Flynn and Clu stood on the portal platform long enough to make sure Alex had been transported. Flynn turned to his creation, and clasping him on the shoulder, said, "Well, man, I guess it's my turn. Now I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be back and with my son, if that's ok with you."

Clu smiled. "I would be proud to meet the son of Flynn." He extended his hand, which Flynn shook readily.

"When Alex gets back, take care of her. She was one of my best programmers." Releasing Clu's hand, Flynn spun on his heel and headed across the bridge. He hadn't made it half-way, when the beam began to shrink, the lightstream growing fainter. The portal was closing.

**A/N: Don't always know what to say, if anything, in Author's Notes. I just hope no one is angry with Paramax. Maybe he saw Clu for what he really was. Or maybe, he just didn't want the two together. Jealousy? We will never know. **

**Not done yet. A couple more chapters to go. Thanks for reading and commenting.**


	37. Chapter 37

**They say, you can never go home again. Alex has, only now she wants to leave. ****The real world is not her home any longer.**

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally Chapter 37**

**_In the real world_**

Alex sat until she couldn't stand it any longer. What was taking Flynn so long? Shouldn't he have been here by now? Alex rose from her chair, and walked over to the remote laser device. She ran her fingers over the length of it, grasping the slightly warm metal with both hands. Hurry up, Flynn. _Hurry._

Something must have gone wrong. Could she get back in on her own? The Grid was repaired, right? She didn't really have to wait for Flynn to exit. But what had she been doing when she'd been sucked in the first time? She couldn't really remember. And without Flynn, she had no way of knowing **how** to go back. She wandered over to the computer, sat down, and stared at the screen as if some solution would miraculously appear. Instead, Alex saw only random lines of programming and a blinking cursor.

**_In the digital world_**

Flynn ran the rest of the distance over the now re-deployed bridge until he was standing on the transport platform. The beam had all but vanished, residual light briefly flared over the dais. "Noooooo!" he cried out to the sky.

Clu ran to his Creator's side. He too looked stunned as he helplessly spun around the platform, as if the answer were there, somewhere. "Why did it close so soon?"

Flynn turned sharply to Clu, anguish written on his face. "I don't know! I don't...know. The programming was complete. Paramax had double checked every line. We should have had more time." Flynn thought over in his mind every step, every diagram, every piece of data that went into their work regarding the portal and the Grid save. Had the ISO-2 miscalculated his own part involving the opening of the portal? Or had Alex accidently done something when she returned? Had she returned at all? Flynn grimaced, thinking of his friend's atoms scattered in limbo, similar to Star Trek transporters. He ran both hands through his hair. "We have to get back to the tower, Clu. Check the plans, go over all over it, and make sure everything was done correctly."

"And Alex?" Clu asked with obvious worry in his voice.

Flynn grabbed the program's shoulder. "I don't know, man. We can only hope she made it back safely."

Flynn and Clu headed back across the bridge to the Recognizer. They rode the cabin back up to its locked state, whereupon Clu ordered the pilot to return them to the tower headquarters. All the way, neither User nor Program spoke much. Nothing had gone as planned except that hopefully Alex had returned and completed the Grid fix. The only thing now was she hadn't come back, and Flynn appeared to be stuck here still. Unless Alex could figure out how to re-open the portal from outside, there was no help for Flynn.

The Recognizer landed outside the flight bay, with Clu ordering them to stand ready in case they needed the vehicle again. To Flynn he said, "I'm going to give Jarvis a few commands. I'll join you in your quarters as soon as I finish." When he saw Flynn nod numbly, giving him a 'yeah, you do that', Clu took off in the opposite direction. While he headed to the control room, Clu ran the entire history of his time with Alex through his memory, right up to the last kiss, the last smile. These would be locked inside him forever. To never have these experiences again, would it have been better not to have known them at all? No. He wouldn't have wanted that. He never should have let her go.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu strode into the near empty room to a much surprised Jarvis. "Your Excellency, you're...back. Have the Users left the Grid?"

Clu stood near his aide, a dark look on his face. "I want you to keep a constant scan on the area surrounding the portal. Alex returned to the outside world, but the portal closed before Flynn could leave."

"The Creator is still here?" Jarvis asked hesitantly. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"The ISO-2 managed to open it and Alex left, but...just scan the area in case she comes back. I want immediate word if anyone appears at the portal. Don't fail me, Jarvis," Clu said, an open threat in his voice. As he turned to leave, his aide stopped him.

Thinking quickly, the Intelligence officer offered his master a different theory. "How do you know the female User hadn't intended to stay in the outside world all along?"

"What do you mean?" Clu asked, his eyes narrowed.

Jarvis continued. "Well, Your Excellency, what if it had been their plan for her to escape the Grid, and only by unfortunate happenstance did the Creator end up being left behind. Or perhaps...he made sure your consort was gone before he took over the Grid again."

"Go on," Clu ordered, listening to Jarvis' words.

"Perhaps Flynn wanted you to lose the one person who could be of help to you in completing your glorious plan, your initiative. Think about it. Another User. Someone who might be as strong as the Creator, but who was loyal only to you. Perhaps Flynn never intended to leave the Grid, Your Excellency."

Clu calculated the possibility that Flynn had deceived him. But had he not said he wanted to return to his son? He curled one hand into a tight fist as he thought of the lies he had accepted as truth. He couldn't blame Alex. He knew she loved him and wanted to remain here with him. She had left in good faith, and now with the portal closed, she would never be able to return. Even the ISO-2 seemed sincere in his desire to help. No, this had to be Flynn's doing. He sacrificed both the ISO and Alex to regain control of the Grid. Clu turned to Jarvis. "Continue scanning the portal!" He left the room, anger etched on his visage. He would confront Flynn with the truth, exposing his true goals. Then, he would kill him.

Jarvis smiled, knowing that he had placed the seed of doubt in his master's thoughts. The rest would be up to Clu.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

While Clu was talking with Jarvis, Flynn had reached his room. He went to the table, grabbing up data cubes, expanding them, scanning the information they held...and finding nothing amiss. He dropped to the couch in frustration, his head in his hands, unable to figure out what to do next. He didn't even look up when Clu entered his quarters.

The Administrative Control Program looked at his Creator when he entered the room. For the moment, he remained silent in his thoughts. He walked across the room, hands behind his back. Finally, turning and facing Flynn, he ventured a question, just to see what the answer would be. "Why did she choose you...over me?"

Flynn hadn't been paying attention to his sudden companion as he pondered his own current situation. "Huh? What did you say?"

Clu stepped in front of Flynn, staring down at the User whom he'd once believed in. The User he'd looked to for guidance, and often times, found none. It was because of Alex that he'd even let Flynn back into his city. "Why did Alex choose you over me?" he asked again.

Flynn looked up at Clu, noting the look in his eyes. Was that anger he saw? Of course, his concern was understandable. But Flynn could have sworn there was more there. "What are you talking about, man? Alex choosing me over you? Naw, she wouldn't do that. Hey, pal, we'll get this figured out, I promise."

Ignoring Flynn, Clu went on, asking, "She didn't mean to leave the Grid permanently, by design?" He stepped away from couch, standing in the middle of the room, isolating himself from his Creator. One hand clenched and unclenched several times.

Flynn stared at Clu, noticing his change in attitude. This was the old Clu who stood in front of him. Flynn rose and faced him. "She didn't choose anything except to save the Grid. I'm sure if she could, she'd come back. It's just...I don't know, she didn't know how she got here in the first place. That means she has no way to get back, and I can't get outside to make that happen."

In a low voice, Clu said exactly what was on his mind. "You planned this." Now both his hands were in tight fists.

Flynn glanced around the room, suddenly feeling trapped. "Planned what? You were there. You heard everything."

"Come off it, Flynn! I was left out of a lot of the planning! It was as if you didn't trust me. Or perhaps, you wanted to keep something from me."

"Clu, buddy, that's not true. I had no reason to keep anything from you. I'm not hiding anything. Whatever happened out there was not my doing." Flynn realized that without Alex's softening touch, Clu could be as ruthless as he ever was. That was apparent in his eyes and demeanor. And Flynn was here, right in the backyard of the enemy, with no way out. "Clu, can we work this out together? See what went wrong?

Clu smiled grimly at hearing the word 'together'. Once, Flynn had said they would be changing the world, together, and that hadn't turned out well. He was through working with the Creator.

**_In the real world_**

Alex stared at the blinking cursor. She tried typing in a command, with no response. After attempting several different commands, she typed 'Flynn, are you there?' and 'Where are you, Clu?', then laughed at her deperation. Of course, they wouldn't be able to respond, not having access to computer, or whatever they'd need to communicate from the Grid. She should have asked Flynn before she left, but none of them had looked beyond expected success. "Damn it all!" she cried out, pounding the keyboard once with her open hands. She wondered how much time had passed, in there. Remembering that time moved more quickly on the Grid, she realized that Clu might think she wasn't returning. He would not be happy about that. And that left Flynn alone with his creation, one who already didn't trust him, and who might hurt him if he felt betrayed in any way.

Typing more commands, Alex knew it was ridiculous to assume she knew what she was doing. She couldn't remember what she'd done the first time. Rubbing her eyes, she wondered how long she should wait here, before calling it a night. Without Flynn, and without knowing what to do herself, Alex had to accept that she wasn't going anywhere.

**_In the digital world_**

Clu faced his Creator, fury compelling him to act rashly. But something in him stopped him from actually harming Flynn. "Because of what you meant to her, I'm going to give you a chance. Leave the city...now! If I ever see you again, I won't be so generous."

Flynn was taken aback by Clu's threat. "You don't mean that. We were making a go of it, man. Groovin' to the music. There's no need to..."

"Shut up, Flynn! Leave my city. You're no longer welcome here. No User will ever be welcome here again. And one day, I'll find a way to leave the Grid. When I do, I'll take your world away from your kind, and perfect it." A dark smirk had replaced the usually pleasant smile that had been there before Alex had left. "I will make it over...in my image."

Flynn backed up as Clu approached him. This wasn't happening.

Clu shoved Flynn hard. "You have one millicycle to be beyond the city borders. Go back to your hiding place in the Outlands." Clu turned and left the room.

Flynn glanced around. He had no choice, but to leave. He entered the corridor, and seeing no sentries about, found his way to the flight bay. Still, he saw no one around. Clu must have ordered his programs to let Flynn leave unimpeded. It would be a long walk, but at least he was being allowed to leave, alive.

As he neared the first tunnel leading to the place where he had created his safehouse, Flynn spied the lightrunner heading for him. It stopped next to him, Quorra at the wheel.

"I saw you returning, Flynn. I've been watching for you since you sent me away. I guess things didn't go as planned."

Flynn leaned back in his seat. "No, Q, it didn't go as planned. Let's just go home."

**_In the real world_**

Alex sighed. She hadn't realized there would be a difference on her return. Being mortal again didn't feel good. She was tired, hungry, had a migraine, and her eyes ached from the light. Maybe it had all been a dream, and she'd never met Flynn or Clu at all. And if she had, why was it so important she go back? That world had no sun, trees or flowers. If she and Clu had become a pairbond, they couldn't have children, not real children. Paramax had been a fluke, an unknown. But did she even want children? Her life with Clu had been fulfilling enough, and they hadn't even started working on making the Grid a better place. She brought her hand up to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. The truth was, she loved him, she loved a program, pure and simple. And she wanted to go back to him.

Alex stood, about ready to turn off the computer, but she hesitated. She'd better leave everything as it was for now, just in case Flynn was able to return. She turned off the light as she left the room.

Alex wasn't giving up. She would continue to see if she could get back in. After she rested a couple of days, she'd use the computer to check for any of Flynn's notes or files that might hold an answer to her dilemma. Somehow, she would find a way to go back...home.

**A/N: Up next, the epilogue.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Now that things have failed in so many ways, those involved mull over their new situations.**

**Ultimate Ally : Epilogue**

_**In the real World**_** -**_** ENCOM**_

Alex raced down the hall as she headed to her office, turned the corner...and ran smack into Alan Bradley.

"Alan!" she cried, as she tried to catch her breath.

The startled Chief Operating Officer gave Alex a cocked eyebrow. "And where have **you** been? Your department head said you've been AWOL for a few days now. In fact, isn't that the same outfit I saw you in before you...disappeared?" He crossed his arms as he waited for an answer. He knew Alex Kincaid was not one to goof off or even go against corporate policies, not without a good reason anyway.

"I'm sorry, Alan. I was so busy working on, um...a special project, that I found I really needed to take a break and get away. I guess I forgot to run it by my supervisor," she shrugged, trying to appear casual. She exhaled deeply, still stressed from her losses.

"Special project?" he asked curiously.

"Just something Kevin and I had talked about, back before he, uh..." Alex couldn't think of a convincing enough lie, so chose to shut up instead. "Anyway, I lost track of time, and..."

"That bad, huh?" He made note of her slightly disheveled look and blood-shot eyes. "Is there anything wrong, Alex?"

"No, not at all. Just working hard, maybe too hard. Alan, can you please take care of this for me?" she asked in a pleading voice. _He is the COO, after all,_ Alex thought. _If anyone can cover for me, it'll be Alan._

"Sure, I'll take care of it." Alan reached out with a hand, placing it on her shoulder, somehow sensing that things were not ok. "So this project...what does it have to do with?" For a brief moment, he had forgotten what they had originally been talking about.

"I, uh,...can I brief you on it later, Alan?" Alex smiled wanly at him. "I'm really tired. I did take care of a small detail that was holding things up. Got that fixed anyway."

"You fixed it, alone?." He eyed her suspiciously. Alex was one of the best programmers ENCOM had. So what had she and Flynn cooked up together so long ago, and yet she was working on it only just now.

"Oh, I'm good, but I'm not that good. I had help from...some friends," she said smiling, remembering Flynn clearly. So she had been with him. It hadn't been a dream.

Alan peered at Alex closely, wondering what unspoken things she wasn't fessing up to. He could just sense something was going on. "For some reason, I have this feeling that you're not telling me everything, and that you're not ok. You seem really out of it."

"My mini-getaway wasn't as...restful...as I'd hoped. That's all. I'm fine. As I said, just tired"

"Look, why don't you take the rest of today off. Stay home tomorrow too. That'll give you a nice, long weekend to relax. I'll talk to your manager." Alan knew of Alex's relationship with Kevin Flynn. They'd often gone off to work on pet projects together, only to get drunk and end up sharing fantastic stories that were better off on science fiction booklists. Alex knew of Kevin and Alan's friendship, so she must have felt that if she mentioned it to Alan, he would understand. He would nod and listen, but he had no idea what she'd been talking about.

Alex smiled up at her boss. If there was anyone she wanted to work under, it was Alan Bradley. No one else cared as much about ENCOM or it's employees. "Thanks, Alan. You know, I think Kevin, wherever he is, would appreciate everything you've done for Sam, and for the company. I know he'd be grateful for your loyalty and friendship."

"What else could I do in his absence? Now go home, Kincaid, and get some rest. We'll talk when you get back Monday." Alan placed an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the elevator just down the corridor.

Alex thought for a moment, wondering if Alan would be able to help her get back to the Grid. He'd been a good programmer before his promotion, but he seemed to be completely unfamiliar with Kevin's experiences, so maybe, for whatever reason he had, Kevin hadn't revealed anything at all to his best friend. And he had made her promise to say nothing when she returned to the outside. Still, she wanted him to know, for Sam's sake as well. She stopped at the elevator doors, and faced him. "Alan..." She again remembered Kevin's insistence on her silence to everyone, including Alan, about his being on the Grid. Her desire to get back there battled with her integrity.

"Yes, Alex?" Alan waited.

Her integrity won. Alex merely smiled, saying, "Thanks, Alan, for everything. I'll see you in a few days."

"Just enjoy the time off, kiddo." Alan gave her a reassuring smile and wink as the elevator doors shut between them.

Once in the employee parking lot, Alex found her car in the same space she had left it. She unlocked the door, got inside, and leaning her head on the steering wheel, let the tears flow unchecked. She cried for Flynn, for Paramax, and most of all, for Clu. And she cried for herself. The loss she felt was almost unbearable.

Driving home on autopilot, Alex finally reached her cozy apartment, which now felt empty and unfamiliar. Here outside, she hadn't been gone very long, but her time on the Grid felt like months had passed. She undressed, and got into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her. Again, Alex started crying, her tears mixing with the water that flowed over her head.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off, noticing that there were no circuitry lines anywhere on her skin. Her heart sank as she realized she was no longer a part of the Grid.

Later, she put on a robe, and making a cup of tea for herself, sat on the sofa. Alex wondered why she had left in the first place. Why couldn't Kevin have been the one to leave? He would be here now, back home with Sam, and probably 100 reporters wanting to know where he'd been the past three years.

Placing her cup in the sink, Alex went to bed, feeling bereft and alone. She had never actually slept with Clu, but often, after their satisfying joinings, they would lie there, talking or joking around. At least, Alex would attempt to tease the program, who didn't fully understand her humor. Now she lay beneath her blankets, feeling only the cold that comes from having no one beside you. As she wrapped her arms around herself, Alex decided that somehow, she would get back. Somehow, she would return to Clu and her life on the Grid.

What Alex hadn't thought of was how time passed on the Grid unmatched to the ticking of time in the outside world. Clu had already relegated his experiences with Alex to his deepest memory.

_**In the digital world - The Outlands**_

Flynn stood on the patio, staring over the dark, craggy mounds of data, out towards the glowing city. He despaired ever being there again. He had built the city to feel like home to the Users who would one day inhabit the Grid. That dream had died when Clu betrayed him. But it seemed a possibility again due to Alex and her growing influence over Clu. Insisting Flynn be allowed back into the city was the first step. Now that the dream to continue building up the Grid was gone, Flynn accepted his situation. He and Quorra would remain in exile for as long as he lived. What would happen to the ISO when he died was an eventuality he wouldn't dwell on. He turned around, hearing Quorra approach from inside.

"Will you be resting soon, Flynn? You've been through a lot."

"Yes, Q, I think I'll go to my room and meditate a bit." He brushed the hair from her concerned face with the tips of his fingers, and smiling, went to his bedroom. As he passed through the main room, he thought he might do some redecorating. The place was definitely beginning to look shabby.

_**In the digital world -**__**Tron City**_

Clu stormed into the control room. He looked at Jarvis sitting at his station, noticing he wasn't acknowledging Clu's presence. That was fine with the Administrative program, since he had no desire to speak with his aide. He sat in his chair, now morphed just for him. With Alex gone, he didn't need the larger unit anymore. Staring out the large viewing window, Clu thought back to when he first had seen Alex. She stood before him proud, haughty even, and unafraid. She faced him on his terms, and had adapted well. When she had defiantly kissed him, his programming forced him to return the action, just to show her that it was he who was in charge. They had clashed, compromised, fought and loved, all in the short time they were together. Clu didn't know how long she would have existed had she stayed on the Grid. Now, it didn't matter.

Clu recalled when they had first joined, remembering the sensations he felt from her touch, the touch of a User. Even now, his sensories responded to the memory with a spark of energy that flowed within him. Then it was gone. She was gone.

Never again would Clu trust Users, he decided. Flynn had betrayed him once more, and after Clu had accepted the Creator's so-called offer of friendship. Users were flawed. They would find no place here amongst his perfections, and if any did find their way in, Clu would enjoy the pleasure of dispatching them personally_. _

_I will take your world away from the Users, Flynn. I'll build an army, one which will take over all of your systems and perfect everything. Then your world will be mine._

Clu glanced over at Jarvis. He saw Rinzler waiting to the side for any orders his master might give him. His most obedient and faithful programs. Clu clenched his fist, realizing that they were expendable. Every program on the Grid was there to serve Clu's plan, and every one was expendable. "Jarvis!"

The Intelligence Officer jumped up, eagerly running over to his master. "Yes, Your Excellency. How may I be of assistance?" Since the Users were now gone, Jarvis was sure everything would return to the way it had been. And this pleased him.

Clu didn't look up at his aide. He only gave him the simple order, "Make plans for a new round of Games. Any program that does not swear loyalty to me will be placed on the game grid. See to it!"

"Yes, Your Excellency. Right away." Jarvis strode from the room, smiling broadly. Yes, things were already returning to normalcy.

Later, as his command ship settled on the docking port overlooking the Disk Wars cages, Clu rezzed his robe around his form, that and his helmet, both lending authority to his presence. Taking his seat in front of the window, he gave Jarvis the final order. "Begin the Games."

**A/N: there, it is done, dear readers. As I said, this story blends into the film, so you can see how Clu and Flynn adapt to the consequences of their actions, leading up to where we see them later. Only Alex's future is an unknown, not being part of the movie. I like to think that Alan might have helped her, but we see that he has no knowledge of the Grid. **

**In response to recent comments, yes, Jarvis is as self-serving as Castor. But we know what his future is, and justly so. **

**I had decided contrary to what others thought when the movie came out, Clu could learn, grow and adapt. And yes, he was falling back on his original directives, but also, his renewed hatred for Users will be felt by those who follow or worship them. He sent Flynn away because, in his anger, he knew he would have killed him. He didn't want to do that for Alex's sake, but as she stated earlier, it was very possible he wouldn't have been able to kill his Creator even if he wanted to. That ties to his actions in the film.**

**As for Castor, we saw him go back to the club, having decided to wait for another opportunity to show up. Castor is a patient program, as it did take some time for another User to show up on the Grid, in the form of Sam Flynn. But as with Jarvis, we see that placing your eggs in Clu's basket generally doesn't bring much return.**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers. Glad you enjoyed and stuck it out with me. I will miss writing about Clu and Alex, but it was time to move on. At least I finished it, right? I will miss Clu lol. Gotta love that program. **


End file.
